Second Chances
by jenny crum
Summary: After a fight Derek leaves without a word to Penelope or any of the team only to come back 3 months later for the wedding of Hotch and Emily to find that Penelope has moved on, or has she can he win her heart back before he loses her forever?
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances-Ch 1

Derek watches lovingly as two of his best friends got married and when he saw that woman that he had been in love with for years standing across from him all he could do was wonder if he would ever get another chance with his baby girl. The room was filled with happy smiling faces as Hotch and Emily finally got married after fighting their feelings for years and as he watched Hotch slid the ring on Emilys finger he couldn't help but wish that the couple getting married today were him and Penelope.

Penelope glanced across the aisle and saw the man that would always own her heart smiling back at her, she had loved Derek for years but when their relationship eneded so suddenly and he moved to New York what else was there for her to do but move on. She could still feel Dereks lips on hers, she could feel his arms wrapped around her and now seeing him again she couldn't help but wonder how things were for him.

Derek watched as Emily and Hotch made their way back up the aisle and headed toward the reception hall, he walked to the center of the aisle and held his arm out and grinned when Penelope happily put her hand on his arm. He leaned in and said, "you look beautiful Penelope", she smiled happily at him and said, "thank you Derek and might I say you look as handsome as ever", he have her another Derek Morgan smile as they headed up the aisle toward the back of the church.

Once they were in the reception hall Derek made his way over to everybody and hugged the bride and groom, Emily smiled and said, "we are so glad that you could make it Derek". Hotch laughed and said, "we were afraid that you wouldn't be able to come", Derek patted Hotch on the shoulder and said, "ohhhhhh there was nothing that could keep me away from this wedding".

Reid grinned as he hugged Derek and said, "when are you coming back to the team we miss you"?, Derek laughed and said, "sooner than you think pretty boy, sooner than you think". JJ grinned and said, "really, you are really coming back"?, Derek smiled and said, "yeah I'm not happy there and being the chief isn't all I hoped it would be".

Dereks heart fell when he watched a dark haired man wrap his arm around Penelopes shoulders and kiss her cheek and say, "how are you doing beautiful"?, she smiled and said, "I am fine, a little tired but I'm good". Penelope looked at Derek and said, "Derek Morgan this is Chris Daniels my boyfriend, Chris this is my friend Derek Morgan".

Chris held his hand out and shook hands with the new man in Penelope life and said, "it's nice to meet you Chris", Chris nodded his head and said, "it's nice to finally meet you". Chris said, "I have heard alot about you", Derek laughed and said, "I hope that some of it was good", he nodded his head and said, "ohh yes it is".

Chris leaned in and whispered something into Penelopes ear and she giggled and said, "I would love to handsome", Derek felt his heart tear into pieces at hearing her use his nickname on another man. Derek watched as Chris led her to the center of the floor and pulled Penelope into his arms and all he could do was wish that it was him holding Penelope instead of Chris.

Reid tapped Derek on the shoulder and said, "so how are you doing man"?, Derek said, "man I have missed you all so much and I'm glad to be back", Reid laughed and said, "so when do you start again at the BAU"?, Derek smiled and said, "I start Monday". JJ grinned and said, "we are glad that you are back, we missed you a lot".

Derek glanced over his shoulder and saw how happy Penelope was and then he said, "so how long have they been dating"?, JJ said, "officially about a month but they have been talking for about two months". JJ punched Derek on the shoulder and said, "why did you leave without saying goodbye to us and why wouldn't you call us or take any of our calls"?, Derek sighed and said, "it hurt to much Jayje".

Rossi walked over and said, "I'm gonna call bullshit on that one Morgan", Derek turned around and said, "how have you been old man"?, Rossi laughed and said, "I've been doing good but it's been lonely here without you". Derek put his hand on Daves shoulder and said, "well I am back to stay", Rossi looked over at Penelope and Chris dancing and said, "you broke her heart Derek, you broke her, I mean you completely devastated her when you left".

Derek and the rest of the team minus Penelope sat down at the table and he said, "I am stupid for leaving, everything in me was telling me to stay here with you guys and with Penelope". Emily said, "so why didn't you"?, Derek dropped his head and said, "I don't know, I love you all so much but the job offer came right after me and Penelope had a huge fight and she said things and I said things and ahhhhhh hell I don't know anymore".

JJ nodded over to Penelope and said, "you lost a great woman Derek, she loved you with her whole heart, she tried and tried to call you, she emailed you and did everything she could to get in touch with you". He nodded his head and said, "I know and it broke my heart to not talk to her, all I ever wanted was her,  
I wanted a life with her, hell I still want a life with her".

Rossi smiled and said, "why don't you go and see if you can cut in and dance with her"?, Derek said, "I'm afraid that she will say no", JJ sighed and said, "she won't say no Derek, she still loves you". He took a deep breath and walked across the room and tapped Chris on the shoulder and said, "can I cut in"?, Chris looked at Penelope and she nodded her head and he said, "sure", he kissed Penelopes cheek and walked over to get something to drink.

Derek smiled as he wrapped his arms around Penelope, he said, "I have missed you baby girl", Penelope said, "you don't have the right to call me that anymore Derek, you lost that right". Derek said, "I think we need to talk", she put her hands on his chest and pushed away from him and said, "we don't have anything to talk about".

Derek said, "please goddess", she pushed away from him again and headed back across the room, he walked over and put his hand on her arm and said, "why won't you talk to me"?, she wiped away a tear and said, "you left me, you never called me and told me goodbye, you never tried to make things work, you just tucked your fucking tail between your legs and left me".

Derek opened his mouth to say something and she said, "save it for the next notch on your bedpost because I sure as hell don't want to hear it", she then practically ran over to join the rest of the team. 


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chances-Ch 2

Derek ran his hands over his head and turned and headed outside for some fresh air, Hotch kissed Emily on the lips and said, "I'll be right back sweetie, I'm going to go check on him". Penelope watched as Hotch headed through the crowd in search of Derek, Penelope closed her eyes as memories of her last night with Derek went.

Flashback:

Penelope sits on her couch anxiously waiting on her boyfriend to come into the room, she was so excited, she had some great news for him and she couldn't wait to tell him. She watches as he walks through the door, he smiles and says, "good evening beautiful", as he heads into the kitchen, she gets up and follows him and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses the side of his neck, she pulls away when she notices a strange color of lipstick on his collar.

She pulls back and says, "what took you so long handsome"?, he looks at her and gently kisses her lips and says, "I was talking to an old friend and lost track of the time". Penelope said, "an old friend huh"?, he turned to where he was facing her and said, "yeah an old friend, what's up with you tonight"?, she sighed and said, "nothing, it's just that I an sensing that there is something that you aren't telling me".

Derek took a deep breath and said, "baby I love you but we aren't joined at the hip and if I want to go out with some friends them I'm going to go out with my friends". She held her hands up and said, "I never said that you couldn't go out with your friends, I only said that I was sensing that there was something that you weren't telling me".

He walked away from her and said, "drop it baby", she followed him through the house and said, "no I won't drop it, who the hell were you with Derek"?, he grabbed his coat and started toward the door. Penelope followed him to the door and said, "did you cheat on me, were you out with another woman"?, he turned and said, "what makes you think that I was out with another woman"?, she pulled his collar out and said, "this is why Derek, why the hell do you have lipstick on your collar"?, he said, "I met up with some friends and we had a few beers and I danced with my friends sister and she kissed my neck".

Penelope turned around and walked through the house and said, "what else happened Derek, did you sleep with her"?, he said, "baby do you think that I would cheat on you"?, her heart told her no but her hormomes were so raw that she said, "well it isn't like you didn't do it all the time before we got together now is it"?, he put his jacket on and said, "no I guess it's not".

Derek stopped in the door and said, "I can't believe you", Penelope laughed and said, "you can't believe me, boy if that isn't rich, your the one that comes home with lipstick on your collar and you can't believe me, I just hope that the piece of ass you got tonight was worth it Derek". He shook his head and said,  
"I can't believe you don't trust me", he then slammed the door on his way out", Penelope was pulled back to the reception by JJ saying, "honey are you sure that your alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah Jayje, I'm fine".

Hotch finally found Derek leaned up against the building, he walked over and said, "what happened between you and Garcia"?, he rested his head against the building and said, "ahhhhhhhh man I blew it, I tried to talk to her, to explain what happened and she blew me off and ran to Chrissss". Hotch laughed and said,  
"what did you think was going to happen, you left and never called, wouldn't answer any of our calls or emails".

Derek sighed and said, "man I blew it and blew it big time", Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "give her some time and space", he took a deep breath and said, "I don't know if that will help man, I hurt her and I hurt her bad". Hotch said, "what happened between the two of you anyway"?, Derek said,  
"didn't Penelope tell you"?, Hotch shook his head no and said, "no she didn't say a word about what happened".

Derek said, "I met friends and we had a few drinks and my friends sister asked me for a dance and while we were on the floor she kissed my neck and I pushed her away and headed home to Penelope". Hotch bit his lip and said, "and let me guess, she saw the lipstick and asked and when you told her she didn't believe that was all that happened, she believed that you slept with this girl, right"?, he nodded his head and said, "yep".

Hotch sighed and said, "what you should have done was sat her down and told her until she believed you instead of running out of the apartment and taking a job in New York". Derek closed his eyes and said, "I know man, but I was just so hurt that she didn't believe me", Hotch said, "before you got with Garcia your track record wasn't that good, now be honest if the roles were reversed and you were her, would you have believed you"?, he thought for a minute and said, "no probably not".

Hotch smiled and said, "why don't you come back in and try to enjoy the rest of the reception, you can try with Penelope again tomorrow after she has had some time to cool down". Derek sighed and said, "yeah man you are right", they laughed as they headed back inside to rejoin the rest of gang, Emily smiled when she felt her husbands arms wrap around her waist.

She looked up and kissed his lips gently and said, "I missed you Mr. Hotchner, is everything ok"?, he smiled and said, "I missed you to Mrs. Hotchner and yes everything is gonna be fine". Penelope smiled when Chris leaned in and whispered something into her ear, she blushed and then kissed him on the cheek, as Derek watched her from across the room he wanted to kick himself for messing up the relationship he had with his goddess and he decided as he watched Chris kiss on her neck that he was going to do everything possible to win her back, no matter how long it took she would be his again. 


	3. Chapter 3

Second Chances-Ch 3

Penelope looked up and saw Derek dancing with a beautiful blonde and her heart broke, she loved Derek and as she watched him laugh and talk with the woman in his arms she couldn't help but wish that she was the woman in Dereks arms. She looked down at her stomach and gently rubbed it and then looked at Chris and said, "Chris I don't feel well do you care to take me home"?, he smiled and said, "sure sweetie, it's getting late and you must be exhausted", she nodded her head and said, "thanks sweetie".

Derek watched as Penelope hugged the rest of the team and grabbed her things before heading toward the door, his heart skipped when she looked at him and halfheartedly smiled but he wanted to punch the wall when Chris wrapped his arm around Penelopes shoulder as they walked out of the room, he headed back over to rejoin the team and said, "well guys congratulations again but I think I am going to head back to my apartment, I have alot of unpacking to do and since I have 2 days before I start work I better get started".

Emily and JJ hugged him and said, "just give her some time Derek, she is still hurting", he kissed their cheeks and said, "thanks ladies", he then sighs as he walks out of the reception hall. Reid looks at JJ and says, "do you think he is going to be alright"?, she sighed and said, "in time yes, he just has to make her see that he still loves her and that he isn't going to give up on her no matter what".

A few minutes later Penelope and Chris walk into her apartment, she toes off her shoes and says, "are you sure that your ok"?, she rubbed her stomach and said,  
"I'm sure, just getting a little queasy that's all". He kissed her lips and said, "was it to hard on you seeing Derek tonight"?, she hugged Chris and said,  
"it was, all I wanted to do was tell him about the baby, but what if he doesn't want the baby"?, Chris kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you and I love this little one and I will be a good father for the baby".

Penelope smiled and said, "you are an amazing man Chris", he grinned and said, "I know that you love Derek but I will always and I mean always be here for you and this baby, no matter what". She grins and says, "thank you Chris", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "anytime", he gently rubbed her stomach and said, "since you didn't eat much how about I fix you some toast, eggs and tea"?, she smiled and said, "that sounds great, I think I will go ahead up and change while you are doing that".

Chris grinned and nodded his head as she headed upstairs, she didn't know what she did to deserve a great man like Chris in her life but she was definitely thankful for him. She walked into her bedroom and smiled as she rubbed her stomach, she smiled and said, "mommy's here little one and I will always love you,  
always".

Derek walked into his house and took his jacket off and laid it on the covered couch, he sighed and rubbed his hands over his head and said, "you are an idiot Morgan, you had a woman that loved you with everything that was in her and you just let her go, why didn't you try to work things out with her, why didn't you call her or answer her calls or texts", he looked down at the picture of him and her that he had sitting on the top of the box and says, "I will get you back baby girl, I promise and I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you".

Derek walked into his bedroom and quickly changed his clothes before heading back downstairs so he could start his unpacking, he smiled as he put out the stuff that his baby girl had given him. First there was a picture of their arms around each other kissing that was taken not long before he left, he ran his finger down the picture and said, "I love you baby girl".

Penelope walked back downstairs and smiled when she saw Chris sitting her food on the table, she looked at him and said, "aren't you going to eat anything Chris"?, he shook his head and said, "I'm not hungry sweetie". He then pulled out her chair and she grinned and said, "why thank you kind sir", he laughed and said, "you are very welcome mam".

Penelope looked at Chris and said, "I want to thank you for everything Chris, I don't know what I would have done without you over the past several months since Derek left". He sighed happily and said, "you are my best friend Penelope and I love you and I will do anything I can to help you", she smiled as she took a bite of eggs and said, "these eggs are delicious".

Chris smiled and pushed her tea over and said, "here you go this should help settle your stomach", she took a sip and said, "this is yummy", he kissed the top of her head and said, "well I think I am going to head home, you have had a long day and you and the little one need to rest". She started to get up and he said,  
"you sit there and eat, I will let myself out and lock the door but if you need anything call me".

Penelope smiled and said, "I will and thanks again", he grinned and said, "I will talk to you in the morning", she looked up at him and said, "ok Chris", before he left the kitchen he turned and looked at her and said, "I only want you happy Penelope and if Derek makes you happy then so be it, please think about telling him about the baby", she smiled and said, "I will", he then turned and headed out of the kitchen.

After finishing her food and cleaning her dishes she headed into the living room and sat down on the couch, she picked the picture of her and Derek up off the table and smiled down at it. Meanwhile across town Derek was holding a picture of him and Penelope and he couldn't help but smile both of them looked at their picture and said, "I love you". 


	4. Chapter 4

Second Chances-Ch 4

Derek opened his eyes early the next morning, he rolled over onto his side and ran his hand over the bed and sighed as he couldn't help but wonder just what his baby girl was doing. Penelope opened her eyes and yawned, she slowly slid her hand down to her growing stomach and said, "hello little one, how are you today"?, as she rubbed her stomach she couldn't help but smile as memories of her time with Derek filled her mind.

Penelope sat up and stretched before getting up and heading to the bathroom, she looked at her stomach in the mirror and smiled, a few minutes later she was dressed and heading downstairs to fix her some breakfast. She looked down at her cell and bit down on her bottom lip, she wanted to talk to Derek but she was afraid of how he would handle the news.

Derek got up and got dressed and stood in the living room, he wanted to see Penelope and try to convince her that he still loved her and that he wanted another shot with her. He grabbed his keys and headed out his door, the only thing he wanted right now was to see Penelope and hold her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her.

Penelope started fixing her breakfast and she stopped when she was hit with a pain in her lower back, she walked over and sat down in the chair, she reached out for her cell and when she started dialing Chris's number she was hit with another pain and dropped the phone. She tried to reach it but she just couldn't and now she was scared because the pain was moving to her stomach.

She tried to get up and walk over to the couch, she took a few steps before she was hit with another pain, she dropped to her knees and then laid down on the floor. She needed to get to her phone but was afraid to move, she gently rubbed her stomach and said, "please be alright baby please because momma loves you and needs you so much".

Derek couldn't help but smile when he pulled into the spot beside her car, he got out and shut the door and said, "hello Ester, did you miss me old girl", he laughed as he headed toward Penelopes door. Penelope started crying, she was afraid that she was losing her baby, all she could do was hold her stomach and hope that Chris decided to come over instead of call.

Derek finally made it to her door, he took a deep breath and said to himself, "come on Derek you can do this, you love her and want to be with her", he raised his hand and knocked on the door. Penelope looked up and said, "help me please somebody help me", Derek said, "baby girl, it's me", she said, "ohhhh thank god Derek, please help me".

Derek turned the knob and said, "it's locked baby", he thought for a minute and said, "are you away from the door"?, she said, "yes I'm in the floor behind the couch". Derek stepped back and raised his foot and with one kick knocked the door open and it made an loud sound when it hit the wall behind it, he ran inside and over to Penelope.

Penelope looked up and said, "help me Derek", he got down on the floor and said, "what happened baby, did you fall"?, she started crying harder and said, "no I didn't fall I started having pains". Derek said, "do you think you can get up"?, she shook her head and said, "no, the pain is to bad", he said, "baby girl where do you hurt and how long have you been hurting"?, she said, "I'm having pains in my lower back and in my stomach and they started a few minutes ago".

Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "baby I'm gonna pick you up and carry you to my car ok"?, she said, "okkkkkkk", he kissed the top of her head and said, "I'm going to take care of you baby girl". He went to pick her up and he said, baby your bleeding", she said, "ohhhhh god no, how bad is it Derek"?, he said, "it isn't bad but you are bleeding".

Penelope said, "I think I'm losing my baby, our baby", he looked up at her and said, "our what"?, she said, "I will answer all of your questions later I promise,  
but please just get me to the hospital". He picked her up and carried her out the door and down the steps and a few minutes later he was sitting her down in the front seat of his car.

Derek ran around to the other side of the car and put the key in the ignition and put the car in reverse and pulled out of the spot and as they got out onto the highway he reached over and put her hand in his and said, "it's gonna be alright Penelope, our baby is going to be fine". She gently squeezed his hand and]  
said, "I hope so Derek, I can't lose this baby to".

Penelope laid her head back against the seat and closed her eyes as she gently rubbed her stomach with one hand, when they pulled into the ER parking lot a few minutes later Derek ran inside and got a doctor and when Penelope looked up she saw several people running at her with a gurney. The doctor and orderlies helped her out of Dereks car and onto the gurney.

When they wheeled Penelope inside Derek was right by her side holding her hand, he looked down at her and said, "I'm here baby girl, I'm here", she squeezed his hand and said, "I know Derek, I know". They were pulled apart when the doctor wheeled her into a room and pulled the curtain, he walked over to the wall and leaned against it and started slowly sliding down it with tears streaming down his face. 


	5. Chapter 5

Second Chances-Ch 5

Penelope watched as the nurses hooked her up to an IV and the doctors hooked her up to a fetal monitor, one doctor looked at her and said, "Ms. Garcia I need for you to stay calm and tell me what happened". She took a deep breath and started telling the doctor what had happened at home, while she was talking to the doctor the nurses were taking her vital signs and hooking her up to a heart monitor.

When she was finished telling the doctor what happened he said, "I am going to do some blood work and get some urine and check for a kidney infection or maybe a kidney stone". She nodded her head and said, "do you know how the baby is yet"?, he smiled and said, "so far the baby is fine but I want to do some tests before I can say for sure".

Penelope laid her head back and closed her eyes and the doctor said, "is anyone here with you"?, she opened her eyes and said, "my friend the babies father is in the waiting room". She looked at the doctor and said, "can he come and sit with me"?, he said, "will that make you stay calm or with that irritate you even more"?, she said, "I will stay calm I promise", he nodded his head and asked one of the nurses to go and get the father.

One nurse smiled and said, "what is his name Ms. Garcia"?, she halfheartedly smiled and said, "his name is Derek Morgan", she put her hand on Penelopes and said, "I will be right back". Penelope nodded her head as the nurse headed out ot get Derek, she rubbed the side of her stomach and said, "hang on little one,  
please hang on for momma".

Derek was pacing across the floor when the nurse stepped forward and said, "Derek Morgan", he ran over and said, "that's me, how's Penelope"?, she put her hand on his and said, "she is stable right now and she is asking for you". He smiled as he followed closely behind the nurse, the closer he got to Penelopes room the happier he was getting.

When he stepped inside the room he walked over to the bed and put his hand on hers, she opened her eyes and smiled and said, "sorry I scared you", he gently squeezed her hand and said, "that doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is that you and our baby is going to be alright". She weakly smiled and said, "I promise you that we will talk later".

Derek brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I know baby girl, I know", Derek said, "do they know what caused the spotting and cramps yet"?, she shook her head and said, "not really, not yet, they are going to do some blood work and get some urine to check for a kidney infection or possible kidney stones".

Derek looked into the tired eyes of Penelope and said, "goddess why don't you sleep if you can, you look exhausted", she sighed and said, "I think I will take you up on that handsome". He grinned at hearing her call him handsome again, god how he had missed that, he sat down beside her and watched as her eyes started slowly closing.

As Derek watched her sleep he thought back at their last night together and how badly it had ended, he wanted so many things with her, he wanted to make her his wife and he wanted them to raise the baby together but most of all he wanted her happy. He sat there holding Penelopes hand in his and praying that both her and their baby were going to be alright.

About an hour later the doctor walked back into the room, Derek gently squeezed Penelopes name and said, "wake up baby girl the doctor is here", she slowly opened her eyes. The doctor laid her chart on the bottom of her bed and said, "I have your test results back", Penelope said, "is the baby alright"?, the doctor nodded his head and said, "yes the baby is fine and the bleeding has stopped".

Penelope smiled and said, "what caused the pain and bleeding"?, he took a deep breath and said, "it is a mixture of stress and kidney stones", Derek said, "is there anything that you can do for the stones"?, he looked at Derek and Penelope and said, "she can take something for pain and wait until after the baby is born and then have them removed or we can do in and put a stint that will help relieve the pressure and make it easier for the stones to pass".

Penelope said, "will the baby be in any danger with the surgery"?, he put her hand on hers and said, "no the procedure is safe", she looked at Derek and said, "well I think", Derek said, "wait a minute baby girl maybe you should think about this before you make a decision". She said, "Derek this isn't your decision,  
I have to do what is best here, not you".

Derek stood up and said, "it is my business that is my baby inside you", the doctor said, "alright I need you both to calm down here", Derek looked at them both and said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to stress her out". Penelope looked at the doctor and said, "can we have a few minutes alone to talk"?, the doctor nodded is head and said, "I will be back in a few minutes", he then turned and headed out the door.

Penelope said, "what's wrong with you Derek"?, he said, "I just want you and our baby to be alright", she put her hand on his and said, "don't you think that I want that to"?, he said, "that's not what I meant and you know it". They were pulled from their talk by Chris running into the room, Derek said, "what are you doing here"?, Chris said, "the hospital called me, I am on her emergency list".

Derek looked down at the floor and listened as Chris said, "what happened honey"?, Penelope said, "I started having cramps and I tried to call you but I dropped my phone and then I tried to pick it up but couldn't so I tried to get to the couch to lay down but the pains were so bad that I had to lay down on the floor for a minute and that is when Derek came and started taking care of me and brought me here".

Chris looked over at Derek and said, "thanks for taking care of her, but I'm here now if you have something else to do", Derek leaned back in the chair and said, "I'm not going anywhere, she is my baby girl and that is our baby growing inside her so there is no other place in this world that I would rather be than right here by her side".  



	6. Chapter 6

I want to thank everybody for their awesome reviews

Second Chances-Ch 6

Penelope looked back and forth from Derek to Chris and then back to Derek, Chris said, "has the doctor told you what is wrong yet"?, Penelope sighed and said,  
"yes he said that it was a combination of stress and kidney stones". Chris said, "what did he suggest that you do"?, she looked at him and said, "he said that I could either take pain meds and wait till the baby is born and have them removed or he can go in and insert a stint that would relieve the pressure and make it easier to pass the stones".

Chris took a deep breath and said, "and what have you decided to do"?, Derek said, "she hasn't decided yet, that is what we were discussing when you came in",  
he looked back down at Penelope and said, "what do you want to do Penelope"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I don't know yet". Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "what do the two of you think I should do"?, Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "I want you to do what is best and safest for you and our baby".

Chris brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I just want you and the little one to be safe, I agree with Derek", she looked at Chris and said, "can I have a minute alone with Derek please"?, he smiled and said, "sure", he nodded his head at Derek before turning and heading toward the door to her room.

Once Chris was gone Penelope looked lovingly at Derek and said, "I know that you care about me but", Derek put his finger over her lips and said, "I don't just care about you Penelope, I love you and I want us to be together". Penelope wiped the tears away that were falling down her cheek and said, "I'm so sorry but we can't just pick up where we left off", Dereks heart broke.

He looked up at her and said, "why can't we"?, she laughed and said, "are you serious, why can't we"?, he said, "I didn't cheat on you that night and I wish that I would have sat you down and made you see that I didn't cheat and that I love you with all my heart but like a fool I didn't, I left you and I am so so sorry for that".

Penelope watched as Derek started pacing back and forth across her small room, he said, "baby that night when I was out with my friends I didn't know that one of his sisters had come for a visit and wanted to hang with us". Penelope opened her mouth and he said, "please let me get this out", she nodded her head in agreement as she waited for him to continue.

He said, "we were all laughing and talking and having a great time and I looked at my friends and said, "I'm gona head back home for some alone time with my baby girl and that is when Candy stood up and said, "please dance with me one time before you go", he looked at the hurt in her eyes and sighed before he continued talking.

Derek was over by the door and said, "so like an idiot I danced one dance with her and before I knew it she was kissing my neck, I pushed away from her and said, "I'm very much in love with my baby girl and then I left, I can't tell you how many times I played this out in my head and I am so very very sorry for everything that happened".

She looked at him and said, "I'm sorry to Derek, I had such plans for that night, I couldn't wait to tell you about the baby, I was so happy but when you came in and I saw that lipstick on your collar I just couldn't tell you and then you left me and didn't come back or call and you wouldn't even answer my calls or emails".

Derek opened his mouth to say something and Penelope said, "you broke my heart Derek, I admit that yes I am as much to blame as you in this but", Derek stood up and said, "I love you Penelope and I swear if it takes me the rest of my life I will make things up to you". She wiped away more tears and said, "I want you to be part of the babies life if you want".

Derek said, "of course I want that and I want you and me to be together", she smiled and said, "I want that to, I do but we can't just pick up where we left off". He sighed and said, "how about if we start all over and we can date and I will woo you like you have never been wooed before"?, she laughed and said, "I like the sound of that".

Derek said, "when you get out of here I will start my mission to woo you like you deserve to be wooed, how does that sound"?, she laughed and said, "it sounds great to me but are you sure that you want to do this"?, he walked over to her bed and said, "of course I'm sure I want to do this, there is nothing more I want in this world".

Penelope smiled as Derek leaned in and said, "I love you Penelope and I love our baby", he then gently pressed his lips against hers and at the door Chris was all smiles as he saw the two of them together. He loved Penelope and he made no secret of it but Penelope had always and would always love Derek and if Derek was who she wanted to be with then he would be happy for the two of them.  



	7. Chapter 7

Second Chances-Ch 7

Derek and Penelope pulled apart when there was a knock on the door, they looked up to see the doctor and Chris walking into the room, Penelope said, "how long would it take to do the surgery for the stint"?, the doctor said, "not long maybe 45 minutes to an hour and then you would be in recovery for a little while and then you would need to stay overnight for observation".

Chris said, "what about after she would be released, would there be any restrictions"?, the doctor smiled and said, "yes for a few days there will be no lifting or tugging and no working". Derek smiled and said, "between Chris and me I think we can keep an eye on her doctor", Penelope laughed and said, "well in that case then when can you do the surgery"?, he said, "how about in a couple of hours and then you can stay tonight and if you are doing good in the morning I will let you go home".

Penelope sighed and said, "sounds good, well the going home part does", the doctor smiled and said, "I will be back in a little while I am going to go and get the preparations made". As he was heading out the door the team minus the newlyweds were running in, JJ was the first to her bedside, she put her hand on top of Penelopes and said, "what happened honey"?, Penelope said, "how did you find out I was here"?, JJ said, "I am on your emergency list sweetie, they called me when they couldn't reach Chris".

Derek and Chris listened as Penelope filled the team in on everything and when she was finished JJ said, "a baby, why didn't you tell us, tell me"?, Penelope said, "I'm sorry Jayje but I have been under alot of stress lately and I didn't want you all to treat me differently because of the baby". JJ said, "how far along are you"?, Penelope smiled and said, "about 15 weeks".

Reid smiled and looked at Derek and he said, "yes pretty boy the baby is mine", Rossi smiled and said, "congrats kitten, you are going to make an awesome momma". She laughed and said, "thank you my italian stallion", JJ said, "ohhhhhh I am going to have a little baby to spoil rotten", she looked at Penelope and said, "and spoil it rotten I will".

About an hour later the doctor came in and said, "I have everything arranged and we are ready to take you down to the OR", he watched as one by one her team hugged her and then Chris which left Derek. Reid smiled when he watched Derek lean down and gently press his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he whispered, "I love you baby girl", he rubbed her stomach and said, "daddy loves you to little one".

The team and Chris then watched as Penelope was wheeled out the door, as she got ready to go through the doors she smiled one final time at everybody before the doors closed. JJ wrapped her arms around Derek and said, "she is going to be fine", Derek sighed and said, "I know Jayje but I wasted so much time not being here with her and our baby and that is time that I can never get back".

Reid said, "so did you and Garcia have a chance to talk"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes we did and we have agreed to try again but we are going to take it very very slowwwwwwwww this time". Rossi laughed and said, "uhhh Morgan she is already pregnant isn't it to late to take things slow"?, Derek laughed and said, "ha ha very funny old man".

Chris put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "I'm glad that you decided to go and see her this morning", Derek blew out a breath and said, "yeah me to man,  
me to". JJ said, "she was very lucky that you went over when you did Derek, it could have been a lot worse", Derek sighed and said, "I don't know what I would do if something happened to her or the baby".

They all walked to the waiting room and sat down and Derek said, "it's strange isn't it, I just found out about the baby a couple of hours ago and now I can't imagine my life without it". JJ smiled and said, "the love a parent has for a child is amazing Derek and it is a love that will change for forever", he nodded his head in agreement.

Chris sat across from Derek and said, "she never stopped loving you Derek, you were all she could talk about, she would say how sorry she was for ever saying what she did to you that night". Derek smiled as he listened to Chris talk, "she said that she knew with her heart that you wouldn't cheat but between her head and her hormones the words just came out and then when you left she was shattered", Derek hung his head as the smile left his face.

Derek put his hands on his knees and said, "I hated myself so much, I wanted to talk to her, to talk to all of you guys but it hurt so much, so damn much and it almost broke my heart to not answer the phone when she called or to answer the emails she sent me". Rossi said, "the only thing that matters now is that you are back in Virginia and that the two of you have agreed to start over".

Derek smiled and said, "I love Penelope and one day she will be my wife and I am going to spend the rest of my life showing her how much I love her and I will treat her like the goddess she truly is". 


	8. Chapter 8

Second Chances-Ch 8

A little over an hour later they looked up to see the doctor heading toward them, Derek and Chris stood up and walked over to the doctor he smiled and said, "Penelope is in recovery and doing great, you can see her in a little while, just as soon as she wakes up we will move her to room 400, if you would all like to go ahead up and make yourself comfortable she will be up soon", they all nodded their head as they headed toward the elevator.

Derek couldn't stop from smiling his baby girl was finished with her surgery and she was in recovery, he couldn't wait to see her again, Reid grinned when he saw the huge smile on his face and said, "he looks happy doesn't he Jayje"?, she kissed Reid on the lips and said, "yeah he does". Chris smiled at Derek and said, "when do you start work again Derek"?, he looked up and said, "I start again on Monday".

Chris said, "I usually work evenings so I can stay with Penelope through the day while you work to keep her occupied", Derek smiled and said, "I like that idea thanks Chris", he smiled and nodded his head and said, "anytime". JJ, Reid and Rossi stood up and JJ said, "we are going to head down and get some coffee can we get you two any"?, they both smiled and said, "yes please", they watched as their friends walked off heading towards the cafeteria.

Derek laid his head against the wall and took a deep breath and said, "can I ask you something"?, Chris looked at him and said, "sure, you can ask me anything you want to". Derek took a deep breath and said, "how serious did things get between you and Penelope"?, Chris smiled and said, "I'll be honest with you Derek,  
I love her and I would love to spend the rest of my life with her".

Chris turned to where he was facing Derek and said, "we met in cooking class the day after she found out she was pregnant", Derek sighed as he listened to Chris talk about his relationship with Penelope. Chris said, "she seemed so broken and lost and that night we were partnered up in class and we got to talking and a few days later I asked her out and one date turned into 2 and so on and so on".

Derek said, "did she talk about me alot"?, Chris nodded his head and said, "yes, almost everyday and the way she talked so lovingly about you just made me fall more and more in love with her". Derek smiled and said, "she is very easy to fall in love with that's for sure", Chris nodded his head and said, "yes she sure is".

Derek started to get up and Chris put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "Penelope and I never got further than a few kisses and it isn't because I didn't want more, it's because she didn't". Chris said, "I told her several times to not give up on you, I told her that you would come back", Derek laughed and said, "what did she say to that"?, Chris halfheartedly smiled and said, "she said that you would probably never come back, that she had ruined everyting with you".

Chris smiled and said, "I am glad that the two of you are happy, you deserve to be happy and Penelope definitely deserves to be happy", Derek looked at him and said, "we talked and agreed to take it slow and I told her that when she got out of this hospital that I was going to woo her like she has never ever been wooed before".

Chris laughed and said, "what did she say"?, Derek smiled happily and said, "she said that she couldn't wait", Derek sat back in his chair again and said, "I am so lucky that she is giving me another chance and I promise you that I will never ever give her reason to doubt me, I promise that I will show her everyday how much she is loved by me and how special she is".

Chris grinned and said, "she is such a special woman and you can tell by looking into her face that she loves you with everything she has in her, right now she is a little skiddish with her heart but there is no doubt that she loves you and wants to spend the rest of her life with you, just please be patient with her".

Derek nodded his head in agreement and said, "she can have all the time in the world, I love her Chris and I'm not going anywhere", Chris laughed and said, "she is lucky to have a man like you in her life". Derek put his hand on Chris's shoulder and said, "she is lucky to have a man like you in her life to Chris, you are an amazing friend to her and I am thankful that you were there for her when I wasn't".

Chris opened his mouth to say something and he looked and saw the doctor walking over to them, they both stood up and the doctor said, "we are getting ready to move her to her room in a few minutes so if you want you can be up in her room in about 10 minutes", they both nodded their heads and Derek said, "thank you again for everything you did for my baby girl today".

The doctor smiled and said, "Penelope is an amazing woman, she woke up right before I came out her and she asked for the two of you and I told her that you would both be in her room in a few minutes". They both grinned as they watched him head over toward the nurses station, Derek pulled out his cell and sent a quick message to JJ letting her know that they were getting ready to head to Penelopes room.

A few minutes later Derek and Chris were walking off the elevator and closer and closer to Penelopes room, when they opened the door they both smiled when she tiredly said, "come in, what took you so long", they both laughed as they headed closer to her bed. Derek sat on one side of the bed and Chris on the other, she grinned as she looked from Derek to Chris.

Penelope put one hand in Dereks hand and the other in Chris's and Derek said, "how are you feeling goddess"?, she smiled and said, "perfect, just perfect now handsome", they watched as she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face. 


	9. Chapter 9

Second Chances-Ch 9

A few minutes later the doctor walked to the door and motioned for Derek and Chris to come out into the hall, they worriedly got up and headed out into the hall. Derek said, "is something wrong with Penelope or the baby"?, the doctor said, "oh no they are both fine, the insertion of the stint went perfectly and she should be going home in the morning".

Derek put his hand on his chest and said, "oh thank god, you really scared me", he looked at Derek and said, "I'm sorry that I scared you, I thought that it would be easier for us to talk out here, that way she could rest". Chris gave a sigh of relief and said, "so Penelope and the baby are ok"?, the doctor smiled and said, "yes they are both fine".

Derek smiled whent he doctor handed him an appointment card for Penelope for an ultrasound for the baby, he said, "I want to see her then but if she has any problems, any complications at all I want you two to get her hear ASAP". Derek and Chris looked at each other and then at him and said, "we will doctor", Derek grinned and said, "so the due date for the baby is when exactly"?, the doctor smiled and said, "according to her results she is due around April the 20th".

Chris looked at Derek when he saw the huge smile in his face and said, "why are you smiling, is there something about that date"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "that is my birthday". The doctor smiled and said, "well if the baby is on schedule he or she should be here for your birthday", Derek grinned and said,  
"I can't wait to meet my son or daughter".

The doctor smiled and said, "when she has her ultrasound next month there is a chance that we will be able to tell the sex of the baby, that is if you both want to know". Derek smiled and said, "so by Christmas we might know if we are having a boy or a girl"?, the doctor laughed and said, "yep that's right", Derek grinned at the thoughts of learning the sex of the baby.

JJ, Reid and Rossi were walking up the hall toward Derek and Chris and when they saw the doctor they hurried thinking that something might be wrong with Penelope or the baby. When they stopped beside Derek he turned and looked at them and said, "ohhhhh no they are both alright, the doctor was giving us the card for her next appointment that's all".

Reid wrapped his arms around his wife and said, "it's ok Jayje they are both alright", she smiled and said, "we thought the worse when we got to the end of the hall and saw the two of you talking to the doctor. Chris smiled and said, "the doctor thought it would be quieter for Penelope if we talked in the hall, we are sorry that we scared you".

Dave stepped aside so the doctor could pass, he turned and said, "if you need anything just have the nurses page me, I am here on call all night", everybody nodded their heads as they watched the doctor walk back toward the nurses station. Derek walked back and forth at the end of the hall and said, "do you guys have plans for Thanksgiving"?, they looked at each other and then said, "no why"?, Derek grinned and said, "how about we give baby girl a wonderful turkey day with all of us with her".

JJ clapped her hands together and said, "ohhhhh I love that idea and Hotch and Em will be back so we can have a family Thanksgiving", Derek looked at Chris and said, "family means you to Chris, we hope that you can come". He smiled and said, "I would love to come, what can I bring for dinner"?, JJ smiled and said, "you can cook"?, he laughed and said, "yep, that's how Penelope and I met remember"?, JJ laughed and said, "would you like to bring the dessert"?, he grinned and said, "how about I bring several that way we will have a lot to choose from".

Reid grinned and said, "that sounds great", Chris said, "is anybody allergic to anything"?, Dave said, "no not as far as we know", Chris smiled and said, "I will fix chocolate brownies, strawberry shortcake, pumpkin pie, cherry pie and mud pudding". Derek said, "it sounds like those desserts are alot of work, are you sure about bringing all of them", he nodded his head and said, "yep, I'm sure".

JJ said, "where are we going to have dinner, Penelopes place is small", Derek said, "I will see if Penelope will stay at my place the night before so that way we will have plenty of room ". Reid laughed and said, "it sounds like we are going to have a great family Thanksgiving", Dave looked at Derek and said, "don't forget your sisters are coming this year".

Derek laughed and said, "ohhhhh Chris you are definitely in for a treat when you meet my sisters", Chris smiled and said, "are they like you and your mom"?, before he could answer JJ, Reid and Dave said in unison, "yes", He grinned and said, "then I will love them", Derek said, "good it's settled, how about we meet at my place as early as you guys can make it and we will plan dinner for around 2:00, how does that sound"?, everybody smiled and said, "operation Happy Thanksgiving is in play".

Chris peeped in the door and saw Penelope moving, he looked over his shoulder and said, "sleeping beauty is waking up", they all smiled as they walked into the room. Penelope opened her eyes and smiled and when she saw the smiles on their faces she said, "what have you all got up your sleeves"?, they all grinned and in unison said, "NOTHINGGGGGGGG", she nodded her head and said, uh huh yeah right", they all laughed as they started walking closer to her. 


	10. Chapter 10

Second Chances-Ch 10

The rest of the evening passed by rather fast and before they knew it Rossi, Reid and JJ were saying their goodbyes, Penelope waved and said, "be safe my crime fighters". Rossi smiled and said, "we will kitten and we will see you tomorrow", she nodded her head and waved as she watched them go out the door and head up toward the elevator.

Penelope looked at Derek and Chris and smiled as she watched them sit down and get comfortable, she said, "what are you doing"?, Derek looked at Chris and then at her and said, "we are getting settled in for the night baby girl". She laughed and said, "you two don't have to stay with me", Chris said, "we both want to stay with you Penelope", she smiled and nodded her head and said, "you can stay if you tell me what you were all talking about earlier".

Derek smiled and said, "we were talking about getting together and having a huge family Thanksgiving", she smiled and said, "really"?, Derek got up and walked over and sat down on the bed with her and said, "yes really, we love you goddess and want this holiday to be a great one for you". She reached up and wiped away a tear and said, "I can't believe that you all want to do that for me".

Derek brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "of course we want to do that for you baby girl", she looked at Chris and said, "are you going to bring your famous chocolate brownies"?, he laughed and said, "of course I will". She rubbed her hands together and said, "ohhhhhhhh I can't wait for Thanksgiving, I can't believe that it is the end of November already".

Penelope yawned and said, "I'm so tired", Derek smiled and said, "why don't you take a nap sweetie", she took a deep breath as she looked at Derek and said, "what's on that brain of yours Derek and before you try to tell me nothing don't forget that I know you". He grinned and said, "well while you were sleeping the doctor talked to me and Chris about your condition".

Penelope worriedly said, "is something wrong with the baby"?, Derek said, "no baby girl nothing is wrong with the baby", she gave a sigh of relief and said,  
"well then what's wrong"?, Derek sighed and said, "well you aren't going to be able to lift or move alot for a few days soooooo I was hoping that you would agree to stay with me while you are recovering from your surgery".

She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I don't know about that Derek, do you think that is a good idea"?, he smiled and said, "I definitley do", she looked at Chris and he said, "Penelope, Derek's right". She opened her mouth to say something and Derek said, "I start work on Monday and you will get out of here tomorrow sooo we can bring some things to my place and don't worry Chris is going to stay with you through the day while I'm working and I will be with you at night".

Penelope rubbed her stomach and said, "alright I will stay with you for a few days while I recover", Derek smled and said, "thank you sweetness", she looked at Chris and yawned as she closed her eyes. Derek looked at Chris and said, "I was afraid that she wasn't gonna do it for a few seconds", Chris nodded his head and said, "yeah me to but she doesn't want to do anything to put the baby in danger".

Derek smiled and said, "Penelope and this baby mean everything to me and I will do whatever it takes to make sure that they are safe", Chris smiled and said,  
"don't worry we will keep them safe. Chris sighed as he watched Penelopes breathing level off, he looked at Derek and said, "she's sleeping and I suggest that we rest while she is asleep".

Derek got up and moved to the recliner beside her bed, he turned it around so that it was facing her, he sat down and pulled the lever and sighed as he was finally able to relax . Chris moved around on the couch and got to where he could see Penelope and then he relaxed against the arm of the chair and said, "can I ask you something about you and Penelope"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "sure, what do you want to know"?, Chris smiled as he got ready to ask his question.

Derek looked at Penelope and then glanced over at Chris who said, "why did you leave that night without trying to talk to Penelope"?, Derek sighed adn said, "I was stupid and hurt". Chris looked at Derek and said, "she was so devastated the first night I saw her, she seemed so sad and lonely, almost like she had lost her best friend".

He looked down at his feet and said, "Penelope and I started out as friends and then I fell head over hills in love with her", he smiled and then said, "that's a lie, I have been in love with her since the first day I saw her, I mistakenly called her the wrong last name and pow bang I was in love with her when she turned around and smiled at me".

Chris smiled as Derek said, "that night I was so hurt, I was so so hurt, I couldn't believe that she was accusing me of sleeping with another woman but then again my lovelife had never been simple or easy, well not until I met the love of my life laying in that bed", he pointed to the bed and said, "that beautiful woman laying there is the other part of my heart, I was so lost and alone without her and when I found out that Hotch and Emily were getting married I couldn't wait to see her again and then I see her with you at the reception and I think, Chris sighed and said, "and you thought that she had given up on you and moved on".

Derek nodded his head and said, "yes that is exactly what I thought", Chris looked over at the angelic face of Penelope and said, "I so so easily fell in love with her and I told her over and over how much I loved her and that I would always be here for her but she has always and will always only love one man and his name is Derek Morgan".

Derek smiled and said, "what about you man, how come you are still single, a nice man like you should have women coming out of the wood work wanting to be with him". Chris laughed and said, "yeahhhhhhhhh, not so much, most women see a loving, caring man that wants to settle down and have a family and they run away scared, scared of the commitment I guess".

Chris yawned and said, "well man I think I am going to try to get a little nap in while she is sleeping", Derek grinned and said, "ok Chris, I think I am going to watch Penelope sleep for a while, I didn't realize how much I missed it until now". Chris smiled as he laid his head back against the couch and closed his eyes, how he longed to find a wonderful woman like Penelope that would love him like she loves Derek.

Derek smiled, he knew a wonderful woman that was looking for a great man and he would see what he could do about getting them together at Thanksgiving, he then turned his head and looked at Penelope and he couldn't help but smile as he watched the love of his life peacefully sleeping. His eyes slowly fell to her stomach and he sighed happily knowing that his son or daughter was safely growing inside her. 


	11. Chapter 11

Second Chances-Ch 11

The next morning Derek and chris were lauging and talking when Penelope woke up, she grinned and said, "what are the two of you laughing about"?, Derek said,  
"I was telling Chris about that time when we broke down in the snow storm on Christmas Eve and we got out in that field and had a snowball fight and then you wanted to make snow angels".

Penelope laughed and said, "ohhhhhh yeah I remember that, we had an amazing time that day", he nodded his head and said, "yes we did", Chris smiled and said,  
"just think in a couple of years you will be showing your son or daughter how to make snow angels". Penelope smiled and said, "I can't wait for that", Derek grinned and said, "yeah me either".

The doctor walked into the room and said, "well it looks like the patient is doing good this morning", Penelope smiled and said, "I am but I am starving", he handed Derek her release papers and said, "her vitals were good all night and there is no signs of bleeding so she is free to go but remember what we talked about lastnight".

Derek and Chris looked at the doctor and Derek said, "don't worry doc she will be in good hands with us", the doctor looked over his shoulder and said, "just remember no lifting or straining until the weekend after Thanksgiving". She opened her mouth to say something and Derek said, "don't worry, she is going to be staying with me while she is recovering".

The doctor grinned and said, "that's good at least I know that she will be taken well care of", Penelope sighed as she watched the doctor head toward the door to her room. He stopped and turned to her and said, "just remember I will see you in a month for that ultrasound", she opened her mouth and the doctor said,  
"I gave Derek the appointment card", she smiled as he turned and walked out toward the nurses station.

Derek looked at her and said, "baby girl do you need help changing"?, she looked down at the floor and nodded her head and said, "I don't think so", Chris and Derek stood up and headed toward the door. Derek stopped when he heard Penelope say, "thank you Derek, for agreeing to take care of me", he smiled and said,  
"there is nothing I would rather do than take care of you and our baby", they then headed out into the hall so Penelope could get dressed".

Penelope opened her mouth to remind Derek that her outfit had blood on it and she heard a knock at the door, she said, "who is it"?, Derek laughed and said,  
"it's me baby girl, I have some clothes for you to wear". She smiled and said, "come in". Derek opened the door and said, "the clothes you wore in lastnight had blood on them so when you were asleep I went out and bought you an outfit to wear home today".

Derek handed her the bag and said, "we will be right outside waiting on you", he turned and headed out the door, Penelope smiled and said to herself as she opened the bag and pulled out the shirt, panties and pants. She sighed and said to herself "how sweet, he got my clothes a little bigger", she then slid out of her hospital gown and into her clothes.

Derek was just getting off the phone with JJ when Penelope said, "you two can come in now", they opened the door and walked inside and Derek said, "you look beautiful baby girl". She grinned and said, "thank you Derek, the clothes are amazing", he winked at her and said, "I'm just glad that you like them", she was getting ready to say something but a nurse walking into the room with the wheelchair stopped her.

The nurse smiled and said, "are you ready to head out Ms. Garcia"?, Penelope stood up and said, "I am soooooooo ready to get out of here", Chris smiled as he watched Derek helped her into the wheelchair. Derek looked at Chris and said, "can you walk down with her while I go and get my car"?, Chris nodded his head and said, "sure, go ahead".

Penelope took a deep breath as they slowly headed toward the elevator, Derek headed down the stairs and when Penelope, Chris and the nurse made it outside Derek was sitting there in front of the door waiting with the car. Chris opened her door and helped her inside the car, he thanked the nurse and then smiled at Derek and Penelope as he headed toward his car.

Derek had a huge smile on his face the entire ride back to his place and when Penelope asked what was he smiling about his only response was, "you'll see baby girl". When they pulled up Dereks street he sighed happily and said, "I'm so glad that you and the baby are alright, I don't know what I would have done if anything would have happened to either of you".

She reached over across the seat and put her hand on his and said, "it's ok Derek, we're here and we're safe", he turned his hand over and gently squeezed hers and said, "I love you Penelope and I still plan on showing you how much I love you and the baby". She smiled and started to tell him that she loved him but she looked up and saw that the entire gang was standing outside with a huge sign saying, "WELCOME HOME PENELOPE".

Derek parked in front of the house and got out and went around and opened her door and helped her out and as they walked up to the team Chris pulled in and Derek said, "did you have any trouble finding me"?, Chris laughed and said, "nope not a bit, how was the ride home"?, Penelope grinned and said, "it was great and I'm so glad to be home".

Derek grinned and said, "we have a surprise inside for you", Penelope said, "ohhhhhh surprises, I love surprises", Reid said, "we hope your hungry because we have a huge breakfast ready and waiting on the table". She rubbed her hands together and said, "I'm starving", Derek, Penelope and the rest of the gang headed inside to eat the huge meal they had prepared to welcome Penelope home. 


	12. Chapter 12

Second Chances-Ch 12

Once breakfast was over Penelope made her way to Dereks huge couch and laid down on the couch and got comfortable, Chris grinned and said, "are you feeling ok Penelope"?, she sighed happily and said, "I'm a little sore but other than that I am fine". Derek walked over and got the throw off the back of the couch and covered her up and said, "there you go baby girl".

She looked up at him and said, "thank you", he smiled and said, "is it to warm in here for you"?, she grinned and said, "no it feels good with the fireplace lit and with this cover over me". He smiled and said, "well that's good because we want you comfortable here", she laughed and said, "I feel very comfortable here".

Derek walked across the room but stopped and turned around when Penelope said, "where's Clooney"?, he smiled and said, "I have him in my room, I didn't want to take the chance that he would be to rough with you". She sighed and said, "he wouldn't hurt me Derek, he is just a big snuggle bunny", he laughed and said,  
"do you want me to go and turn him loose"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes please".

He headed upstairs and opened the door and said, "Clooney, baby girl is downstairs" and Clooney practically flew down the steps and jumped on the couch with her. Derek said, "easy Clooney, easy", Penelope rubbed Clooneys head and said, "how have you been boy"?, Clooney barked and wagged his tail and Chris laughed and said, "I think he missed you to".

The team walked into the room and JJ said, "what's up with Clooney"?, Derek said, "he missed his goddess", Penelope blushed and said, "and his goddess missed him to". Clooney wagged his tail and laid down on the couch with Penelope and laid his head on her lap, Derek grinned and said, "well don't we just look oh so comfortable"?, Clooney put his paw on top of Penelopes leg and closed his eyes.

Reid walked over to Penelope and said, "are you still doing ok Garcia"?, she grinned and said, "I'm just fine my little genius", he grinned and said, "I'm glad that you and the baby are alright". She smiled and said, "me to Reid, me to", JJ smiled and said, "why don't we head out and let Penelope get some rest", she opened her mouth to object to them leaving and yawned instead.

Rossi said, "have a good nap kitten and we will call and check on you later", she nodded her head and said, "ok my italian stallion", they put on their coats and headed toward the door. JJ stopped and turned around and said, "I will call later and we can talk about the menu for Thanksgiving dinner", Penelope smiled and said, "ok Jayje", she watched as her friends walked out the door.

Chris smiled down at her and said, "I'm gonna head out to and let you get some rest, but if you need anything day or night please don't hesitate to call me ok"?, she yawned and said, "I will, I promise. He then looked at Derek and said, "if you need anything call me anytime", Derek put his hand on Chris's shoulder and said, "I will and thanks for everything".

Chris put his coat on and headed toward the door, he turned and said, "take good care of her", Derek smiled as he looked down at her on the couch and said, "oh don't worry, I will". Chris laughed as he turned and headed out of the house, as he shut the door he knew that Penelope was definitley in the best of hands with Derek.

Derek sat down in the chair across from Penelope and watched as her eyes were getting heavier and heavier, he grinned and said, "baby girl, you are so tired why don't you take a nap"?, she smiled tiredly and said, "I do believe that you talked me into it". He smiled as he watched her close her eyes and then a few minutes later he couldn't help but smile when he heard a light snoring coming from his baby girl.

He then got up and headed upstairs to get his bed ready for her, he wanted her to be as comfortable as he could and he knew that his bed was by far the most comfortable bed in his house. He changed the sheets and got the pillows fixed for her just the way she liked, he then closed the curtains and made up the sofa bed across the bed from where Penelope would be sleeping before heading downstairs to get his baby girl.

He walked down the stairs and whispered to Clooney and said, "come on Cloon we are gonna put baby girl in our bed", Clooney gently got up and ran to the top of the stairs and watched and waited for Derek. Derek leaned down and gently picked up Penelope and the feeling of her body against his felt so wonderful, it felt so right and he knew that he had alot of work to do to get his baby girl back but he wasn't goona give up because they were destined to be together now and forever.

Derek smiled when Penelope laid her head on his chest and smiled in her sleep, he slowly carried her up the stairs and into what he knew would once again be their bedroom and gently laid her on the bed. Clooney waited for Derek to cover Penelope up before jumping on the bed and laying beside Penelope, Derek rubbed the dogs head and said, "protect our goddess Clooney", he looked up at Derek and wagged his tail.

Derek made his way over to the sofa and laid down and smiled as he watched his baby girl peacefully sleep, he hadn't been this happy in a long long time and he wanted to keep Penelope with him as his baby girl, the love of his life, the mother of his children and as his wife. 


	13. Chapter 13

Second Chances-Ch 13

Penelope woke up a few hours later and couldn't help but smile, as she looked around the room she saw red roses everywhere, there were dozens and dozens of them all over the room. She looked beside her on the bed and saw a red rose, she picked it up and smelled it and grinned when she heard Derek clear his throat from the door.

Derek grinned and said, "do you like them"?, she smelled the rose again and said, "like them, I love them, thanks handsome", he walked over and sat down next to her on the bed and said, "you are very welcome baby girl, I told you that I was going to woo you and this is the first step". She smiled at him and said, "you didn't have to do this, you know that right"?, he put her hand in his and said, "I know I didn't have to but I wanted to, I love you Penelope and I'm going to stop at nothing to make you see that".

Penelope looked down at the rose and said, "they are beautiful, but I have a question for ya", Derek grinned and said, "baby you can ask me anything", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "how did you sneak all of these in here and not wake me up"?, he laughed and said, "I was very very quiet, I thought that you were waking up a few times but luckily you didn't".

She sighed and stretched and said, "can I get up for a few minutes"?, he smiled and said, "yes just please be careful and don't overexert ok"?, she winked at him and said, "I will be careful, I won't do anything to put our little one in danger". He stood up and held out his hand and he smiled as she put her hand in his and he helped her up.

Penelope walked over to the window and looked out at the leaves in Dereks back yard and said, "I love this time of year, everything is so beautiful and then soon we will have snow on the ground and then Christmas, ohhhhhhh I am so looking forward to Christmas this year, what about you handsome"?, he walked over and put his hands on her shoulders and said, "I can't wait either, just think at your next appointment we get to find out if we are having a little boy or a little girl".

She closed her eyes as she felt him gently caressing her shoulders, he sighed and said, "I love you baby girl but I'm willing to wait as long as it takes and I won't rush you or try to force you into a relationship that you don't want". Her heart pounded in her chest, she wanted him, she wanted him so bad, he was the only man that she had ever truly loved and she had never wanted anything in her life like she did a life with Derek and their baby.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her and said, "this feels so right doesn't it goddess, us together"?, she closed her eyes and relaxed even more into his embrace and he smiled when she laid her head on his shoulder. She put her hands on top of his and said, "are you hoping that we have a little boy or a little girl"?, he kissed the top of her head and said, "the sex of the baby doesn't matter to me, the only thing that matters is that you and our baby is healthy and happy".

She turned in his arms and looked into his eyes and said, "I agree with you the sex doesn't matter all I want is a healthy baby to", Derek wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and started slowly leaning in toward her. Penelope felt her heart beating faster and faster and just when their lips were getting ready to touch Dereks cell started ringing.

Derek rested his forehead against hers and said, "damn it, sorry baby", she smiled and said, "you better get that, something might be wrong", he pulled out his cell and said, "Morgan". Rossi said, "I know that you aren't suppose to start till Monday but can you come with us on a case to Florida"?, Derek looked at Penelope and said, "case in Florida, how bad is it"?, Hotch said, "a group of 10 4 year olds are missing and they need us there ASAP".

Derek said, "I'll be there give me a few minutes to pack my go bag and get Chris over here to stay with baby girl and then I will be there", Rossi said, "sorry to pull you away from Garcia but we really need you on this one". Derek sighed and said, "it's not a problem", Dave said, "ok wheels up in an hour, does that give you enough time"?, Derek said, "yeah, I will just meet you at the airport".

When the call ended Derek called Chris and after a few rings he heard, "is something wrong with Penelope or the baby"?, Derek grinned and said, "no they are both fine, I hate to bother you but I need a favor". Chris said, "sure, what do you need"?, he said, "I just got called in early for a case in Florida and I need to see if you can stay with Penelope for a few days"?, Chris smiled and said, "sure that won't be a problem".

Derek said, "thanks", Chris said, "anytime, when do you need me there by"?, Derek said, "as soon as you can get here, I'm suppose to be at the airport in like an hour". Chris said, "give me a few minutes to pack my bag and then I'll be right there", Derek grinned and said, "ok, see ya soon", Chris said, "see ya in a few", the call ended and Derek turned to see Penelope standing there with his empty go bag sitting beside her on the bed.

Derek smiled and said, "I hate to leave you baby girl", she got up slowly and walked over to him and said, "I know you do but that case sounded very important or Rossi wouldn't have called you". He wrapped his arms gently around her and smiled and said, "I love you and I want you to promise me that you won't do anything to hurt yourself while I'm gone".

She laughed and said, "I'll be a good girl, I promise", he tapped the end of her nose and said, "I better get my bag packed", he then turned and quickly put enough clothes in the bag for a week and then zipped it up and laid it on the bed. He looked up and saw Penelope over by the window again, he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck and said, "the only thing I want is to spend time with you but with Hotch and Em gone on their honeymoon they are two agents down soooooooo", Penelope gently pressed her lips against his and said, "just please be careful".

He smiled and said, "I will and I promise I will call you when I can", she smiled when she saw him leaning in for another kiss and when their lips connected Derek deepedned the kiss and they were pulled apart by the sound of Chris knocking on the door. They pulled apart and Derek sighed and said, "I better go but I will call you when we get in the air ok"?, she gently brushed her lips against his and said, "ok handsome", he reluctantly removed his arms from around her waist and grabbed his go bag and headed toward the stairs.  



	14. Chapter 14

Second Chances-Ch 14

Penelope sat down on the bed and rested her back against the headboard and sighed, she rubbed her stomach and smiled and said, "mommy and daddy both love you little one". Derek opened the door and smiled and said, "come on it Chris", he walked inside and said, "where's Penelope"?, Derek said, "she is upstairs in our bedroom".

Chris smiled and said, "well how are things going"?, he gave him that Derek Morgan grin and said, "slow and easy my friend, slow and easy", he then put his hand on Chris's shoulder and said, "she just woke up a few minutes ago but hasn't eaten anything yet". Chris grinned and said, "don't worry I will take care of that and of her and your baby".

Derek looked toward the steps one final time before heading reluctantly out the door, after Derek left Chris set his bag down and closed and locked the door,  
he turned around and saw Penelope standing at the top of the stairs. He smiled and said, "how about I fix us both some pasta and a salad, would you and the baby like that"?, she rubbed her stomach and said, "definitely and could we have some brownies"?, he laughed and said, "I believe I can do that", they both grinned as he walked over bottom of the stairs and said, "how about I get dinner put on and then I come up and talk to you for a little while"?, she laughed and said, "that sounds great".

Chris smiled as he watched Penelope turn and head back into the bedroom. he walked into the kitchen and got everything out and then started working on their dinner. Penelope was sitting on the bed with the remote in her hand, she looked over at the empty couch where Derek was sleeping a few hours ago and sighed because she missed him.

She was flipping through the channels on the tv when her cell started ringing, she picked it up and saw "Hotstuff" flashing on the face of her phone, she smiled and said, "what's wrong hotstuff, missin us already"?, Derek laughed and said, "always goddess, always". Penelope said, "I'm sitting here flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch while Chris is in the kitchen fixing our dinner".

Derek laid his head back against the back of the chair and smiled as he listened to Penelope laughing and talking, after a few minutes Rossi looked over his shoulder and said, "Morgan we are ready to go over the case". Derek took a deep breath and said, "goddess I am going to have to get off here, we are ready to go over the case but I will call you later ok"?, Penelope grinned and said, "ok handsome, stay safe", Derek laughed and said, "for you goddess, always", she sighed as their call ended.

Penelope looked up to see Chris walking through the door and she smiled, Chris said, "is everything ok with Derek"?, she smiled and said, "yeah they are getting ready to review the case so he had to go". Chris sat down on the bed beside her and said, "is it a bad case"?, she said, "it sounds like a bad one, there is a group of children either 4 or 5 years old that are missing in Florida and they called the team in".

Chris looked around Dereks room and although he had only had a few hours to unpack he seemed to have a lot of stuff placed around the room, he noticed several pictures of Derek and Penelope sitting around the room, one from a Christmas, probably last Christmas and one of them on the beach with their arms wrapped around each other and then there was one of the team standing in front of a huge fountain.

Penelope smiled and said, "that picture of me and Derek was from last Christmas, we were so happy the day that picture was taken and then because of me being stupid and hormonal it was alllllllll gone in a matter of a few minutes". Chris put his hand on hers and said, "everything is gonna be fine, Derek is back and the two of you are working on things and taking it slow".

Chris stood up and said, "I'm gonna go down and get dinner, I will be back up in a few minutes, are you gonna be alright up here"?, she laughed and said, "yeah I'm fine, just missing my hotstuff". Chris winked at her and said, "I know sweetie, I know but soon he will be back", he then headed toward the door and she started changing channels again and she smiled when she saw one of her favorite black and white movies on.

She laid the remote down and got comfortable on the bed and before she knew it Chris was walking into the room with a tray filled with their food, she smiled as he sat the tray on the bed between them. Penelope said, "ohhhhhhhhh Chris this smells wonderful", he handed her a fork and said, "take a bite and tell me if I have lost my touch or not".

Penelope put the fork in the pasta and twirled it around and put the fork to her lips and she closed her eyes and said, "ohhhhhhhhhh it is amazing, you soooo haven't lost your touch, this is delicious". He laughed as he took a bite of salad, she said, "ohhh is this dressing your famous dressing"?, he nodded his head and said, "it sure is, do you like it"?, Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhhhh me likey, me definitely likey".

Chris looked up at Penelope and said, "are you excited about the family Thanksgiving"?, Penelope grinned and said, "I am, I soooo am", Chris laughed and said,  
"it sounds like you are going to have a house full". Penelope took a breath and started telling him about everybody that was coming, he laughed and said, "sooo what can you tell me about Dereks sister"?, Penelope said, "Sarah"?, he said, "no the other sister"?, Penelope said, "ahhhhhhh you are talking about the single one the baby girl"?, he blushed and said, "that would be her, I think Derek called her Desiree".

Penelope put her hands together and said, "ohhhhhhh she is just the sweetest little thing, she is so smart and beautiful, she is very very beautiful", Chris couldn't help but smile as Penelope started telling him about Dereks sister. Rossi looked at Derek after they finished discussing the case and said, " sooo how are things with you and kitten"?, he smiled and said, "they are going great, I am gonna woo my baby girl like she has never been wooed before", everybody looked up at Derek and grinned as they prepared for landing.  



	15. Chapter 15

Second Chances-Ch 15

The next several hours passed by quickly and as Penelope was coming back from the bathroom her cell started ringing, she picked it up and said, "hello", on the other end of the phone she heard the voice of 4 year old Jack Hotchner squealing, "aunt PPPPPPPPPPP". She held the cell away from her ears and said, "hey Jackers are you having fun at your cousins house"?, Jack laughed and said, "uh huh we pay wif bocks and tolor".

Penelope laughed and said, "that's good honey", the next voice she heard was Hotchs cousin Jessica saying, "how you feeling Penelope"?, she rubbed her stomach and said, "I'm doing ok, gotta take it easy for a while but I'm doing good, how are you doing Jessica"?, she laughed and said, "I'm doing good, Jack and Scott are having a blast, they are getting ready to watch a movie and he had to call you first".

Penelope smiled and said, "Jackers is a special little boy", Jessica laughed and said, "he sure is, well honey I won't keep you but if you need anything don't hesitate to call me ok"?, she grinned and said, "ok Jessica, you have a good night and give my little man a kiss for me ok"?, Jessica laughed and said, "will do Penelope", seconds later the call ended.

Chris stuck his head into the room and said, "I just wanted to check on you before I laid down for the night", Penelope smiled and said, "I'm fine I just got off the phone with Hotch and Em's 4 year old son". Chris said, "how is Jack"?, Penelope laughed and said, "he is great, he is staying with Jessica and his cousin Scott while his mom and dad are gone on their honeymoon".

Chris said, "what about Henry, where is he while JJ and Reid are gone on a case"?, she smiled and said, "he is staying with JJ's mom, she is in town for a few weeks to spend time with them". Penelope rubbed her stomach and said, "I can't wait for this little one here to be born, I can't wait to hold him or her in my arms".

Penelope laughed when Chris said, "it won't be long now and believe me that time will pass off soon enough", Penelope opened her mouth to thank Chris for staying with her and her cell started ringing again. She looked down and saw JJ's house number and said, "hi Sandy, how is everything"?, Sandy laughed and said, "it is all good, Henry is already down for the night and I wanted to call and check on you and see if you have heard from the team since they left"?, Penelope said,  
"I talked to Derek several hours ago, we got off the phone so they could discuss the case but he is suppose to call later".

Sandy yawned and said, "I think I am going to have a hot bath and then turn in, Henry has worn me out today", Penelope laughed and said, "my little godson is full of energy that's for sure". Sandy laughed and said, "well you have a good night sweetie and if you need anything just call me", Penelope said, "I will Sandy, I promise", they said their goodbyes and the call ended.

She looked up at Chris and said, "that was JJ's mom checking on me and checking to see if the team has called tonight", Chris yawned and said, "I will be in the room at the end of the hall, I will leave my door open and if you need anything just let me know". She nodded her head and said, "I will Chris and thanks again for staying with me while Derek is out of town on a case".

Chris laughed and said, "anytime Penelope, anytime", he said, "do you want me to turn the light off"?, she motioned to the table and said, "I can turn it off from over here, but thanks". He said, "goodnight Penelope", he then turned and headed toward his room at the end of the hall, once she was alone she turned the tv on and wondered what time Derek would call tonight or if he even would.

Meanwhile in Florida, none of thier leads were panning out and they still weren't able to find the children, Derek ran his hand over his head and took a deep breath and said, "I wish we could catch a break, nothing is working out". Reid looked up from the pictures and said, "do you see this"?, the team leaned in and Rossi said, "what is that"?, Reid said, "that is a special tire that is only for off road and it is used for trucks with lift kits".

JJ said, "so the people that have the kids have them in the hills somewhere"?, Reid nodded his head and said, "yes, they could be in a cabin or even in a cave out there somewhere". Derek put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "way to go pretty boy", Reid smiled and said, "now we need to see if we can find out how many trucks have this specific brand of tire and then maybe we can find the kids".

Derek looked at his watch and said, "I'm gonna call and check on baby girl, I will be back in a few minutes", Rossi smiled as he watched Derek head out of the room. He pulled his cell off his belt and dialed Penelopes cell, she was watching one of her favorite movies when her cell started ringing, she looked at the ID and saw, "Hotstuff" flashing, she smiled as she pushed the talk button.

Derek waited patiently for Penelope to answer her cell after a couple of rings Penelope said, "hey hotstuff", Derek laughed and said, "hey baby girl, how are you and the baby doing"?, she sighed happily and said, "we are fine, we had a delicious dinner and now we are laying in bed watching tv". The sound of her voice was making him miss her more and more.

JJ walked out for a second and said, "ask Garcie if she has heard from the honeymooners or from my baby boy", Penelope heard her and said, "nothing from the honeymooners but I have talked to Jack, Jessica and Sandy tonight and everything is fine". Derek told JJ what Penelope had said and she smiled and said, "thanks Garcie", she then winked and said, "I will leave you alone so you can talk to Penelope", she turned and headed back into the police station.

Derek laughed and said, "alone at last goddess", they both laughed, Penelope sighed and said, "how is the case going"?, Derek sighed and said, "not good baby girl, not good at all but Reid came up with a lead and while they are checking into it I wanted to call and check on you and the baby". Penelope rubbed her stomach and said, "we're both fine, we miss you but we're fine", hearing that she missed him as much as he missed her brought a huge smile to his face. 


	16. Chapter 16

Second Chances-Ch 16

Penelope laid there smiling as the sound of Dereks voice was making her feel less lonely, she sighed and said, "I hope that you find this sick bastard soon and are able to get those babies back to their famalies safely". Derek smiled and said, "me to goddess, me to", he then turned when Reid called his name, he said,  
"what's up pretty boy"?, Reid said, "we need you inside they think they have found the bus".

Derek said, "baby I gotta go we may have caught a break in this case", she sighed and said, "please be careful Derek", he grinned and said, "I will baby, I will and I want you to take care of yourself and our little one ok"?, she laughed and said, "will do handsome, will do". Penelope laughed when she heard Reid say,  
Rossi is ready for us to deliver the update to the officers", before heading back inside.

Reid walked over to Dave and said, "I wonder if we can get a thermal reading from the air in that region, maybe we can pick up some sign of exactly where they are being kept". JJ walked over to the lead detective and said, "is there anyway that we can get a thermal reading from the area the bus was last seen"?, he picked up the phone and made a few calls and finally looked at JJ and said, "the chopper is waiting on you on the roof".

Derek said, "baby I will call you later", she grinned and said, "ok handsome", seconds later the call ended and Derek headed back inside the station while Penelope laid back against the headboard of the bed and turned the volume up on the tv. It didn't take long before she fell peacefully asleep, Chris came in about midnight to check on her and he couldn't help but smile when he saw her peacefully sleeping with her hands laying on her stomach protectively.

He walked over and kissed the top of her head and took her glasses off and laid them on the table and put the remote beside them and turned and headed over to the door. He stopped and turned off light and grinned as he took one final glance at her, as he stood there looking at her he couldn't help but think how very beautiful she was in the flickering light that was coming from the tv.

Derek walked over to Rossi and said, "one of us needs to ride in that chopper", Rossi looked at Reid and said, "you go with the pilot and when you find something give us the coordinates". Reid noddes his head as he headed toward the elevator so he could head to the roof", JJ said, "what are we going to do now"", Dave said,  
we are going to go to the area the bus was last spotted and hope that they pick something up on infrared soon".

They all nodded their head as they headed toward their SUV and as they headed in that direction Reid and the chopper was hovering around the area hoping that they would pick up heat signatures from the kids. Reid kept his eyes practically glued to the monitor and he pointed to the screen when several heat signatures flashed on the screen.

He got on his mic and said, "Rossi we have several heat signatures 3 miles off Pond Road at Canal Lane", Rossi said, "we are 4 minutes out Reid", the pilot looked at Reid and said, "do you want me to land or wait till the rest of your team gets here"?, Rossi heard him and said, "just wait for us Reid, we will be there in a couple of minutes", the pilot nodded in agreement as he started circling around the area waiting on the rest of the BAU to arrive.

Penelope was having a wonderful dream and then it turned bad very fast, she could see Derek walking through the woods in water almost up to his knees, she could see him getting closer and closer to children and then she could see several men walking in behind him. She could see the team spread out through the area with their guns drawn and they were heading closer and closer to swamp.

The plane lands and Reid steps off and runs over to his team who are more than ready to head into the area to search for the kids, the lead detective tells them that about 500 feet in they are going to run into water up to their knees from the swamp. Derek said, "lets go it is getting dark and with any luck we will have those babies back with their parents before it gets dark".

The team spread out and headed through the trees and sure enough about 500 feet in they ran into water and mud almost up to their knees but they all kept going and pushing through. Reid pointed and motioned there is a wooden building about half a mile further up this way and that is where the heat signatures were coming from".

Rossi was feeling hopeful for the first time since they arrived in Florida, he couldn't wait to get to the kids and make sure that they are all alright, he could only imagine what the parents were going through, the fear they had that they would never see their kids again. Reid looked over at JJ and halfheartedly smiled as they headed deeper and deeper into the woods.

Derek looked to the left and right of him and saw his team and in front of him was the members of the police department and swat, the closer they got to where Reid said the building was the more hope Derek had that they would find all of the kids alive. Derek stopped walking when he heard some twigs snap, he looked around and didn't see anything so he kept going.

He took a few more steps and stopped again as he felt someone watching him, he opened his mouth to alert Reid and that is when he felt a burning sensation to his hip. Derek moaned in pain as he whirled around and was struck in the shoulder below his vest, he fell to his knees and looked to the side to see Reid running toward him.

Reid leaned down to check the wound on Dereks shoulder and that is when he heard a gun shot and felt a stinging sensation followed by alot of pain to his side,  
he grabbed his side and pushed Derek into the water as the sound of gunshots filled the area. Penelope sat up in bed screaming, "noooooooo nooooooooooo oh my god Derekkkkkkkk". 


	17. Chapter 17

Second Chances-Ch 17

Chris turned the lights on and ran into the room and said, "Penelope what's wrong, what happened"?, she said, "call Derek, please call Derek, I need to hear his voice right now". Chris put his hand on her shoulder and said, "please tell me what happened", she wiped the tears that were streaming down her face and said,  
"I had a nightmare, I dreamed that Derek and Reid got shot, please call Derek for me".

Penelope watched as Chris dialed Dereks cell number and handed her the cell after a couple of rings she heard, "hello goddess, did you miss me"?, she started crying and he said "baby, waitttttttt, what's happened, are you alright"?, Penelope said, "I had a nightmare, I dreamed you got shot and so did Reid". Derek said, "baby pretty boy and I are both alright, Reid is in the helicopter hovering over the area searching with the infrared scanner trying to pick up a location on the kids and we are in the SUV headed to the area the bus was last seen in".

She wiped her eyes and said, "it was so real Derek, you were walking into the woods and about 500 feet in you ran into water and mud up to your knees and after a few minutes you stopped when you heard a twig snap and you took a few more steps and then you got hit and then you got hit again in the shoulder and Reid ran over to check on you and got shot and then he knocked you in the water when the bullets started flying and that is when I woke up screaming".

Derek rubbed his hand over his head and said, "baby I promise you that I am alright, but I need you to do me a favor and try to calm down ok, because it isn't good for you or the baby". She put her hand on her stomach as she tried to calm her breathing down, Derek talked to her until they arrived on the scene, he opened the door and got out and looked around and said, "baby I have to go but I promise you that when I can I will call you".

She sighed and said, "ok handsome, just please please be careful", he smiled and said, "I will, just please try to calm down for me", she took a deep breath and said, "I'm trying handsome but until I know that you and Reid are safe I am gonna worry". Derek said, "I love you goddess", she wiped her eyes and said, "I love you to Derek", a few seconds later the call ended.

Derek and the team walked over to join the lead detective and swat at the end of the tree line, the lead detective said, "about 500 feet in you are going to run into some water and mud up to your knees so be careful". Derek felt chill bumps run all over his body because that is exactly what Penelope said she saw in her dream.

Rossi looked back at Derek and said, "what's wrong Morgan, are you alright"?, he nodded his head yes and then stood there and told the team of his talk with his baby girl a few minutes earlier. JJ said, "oh my god you mean that Garcie dreamed all of this"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah and in a couple of minutes if her dream holds true both Reid and I will be shot".

Reid said, "well not necessarily, we could use Penelopes dream to help us, to keep us from getting hurt, we have been fore warned sooo we just have to pay extra attention and stay close together". They slowly started toward where the wooden building was standing and sure enough Derek heard a twig snap and when he heard it the entire team heard it and they turned around with their guns aimed and when they did they came face to face with 5 fully armed men looking back at them.

Derek said, "FBI drop your guns NOW", the one man aimed his gun at Derek and started to shoot and Derek shot him in the shoulder and watched as he hit the ground clutching his arm. Reid said, "FBI drop your guns and raise your hands", the men one by one started dropping their guns on the ground and raising their hands up above their heads.

Dave looked at them and said, "get down on your knees and bring your hands to the back of your head", they all did what they were told to do and as the swat team swooped in and took them into custody Derek and the team headed in the direction of the wooden building. When they got close they heard some whimpering and JJ peeped in the window and smiled and said, "I see all of the kids, they are all safe".

Derek motioned that he was going to open the door and Dave, Reid and JJ were ready to back him up, Derek kicked the door open and they charged into the room with their guns drawn and what they saw was all of the kids huddled in the corner. They all walked over to the corner and JJ said, "it's ok we are the FBI, we are the good guys and we are gonna take you to your mommy's and daddy's".

One little girl ran over to JJ and wrapped her arms around her legs and said, "I want my mommy", JJ picked the little girl up and said, "it's ok honey we will take you to your mommy ok"?, the little girl laid her head down on JJ's shoulder and JJ rubbed her hand up and down the little girls back. A few minutes later the kids were being lifted out of the back of a van and into the loving arms of their very grateful parents.

Rossi put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "it looks like you owe kitten big time for this one Morgan", Derek laughed and said, "I certainly do Rossi, I certainly do". JJ smiled at Derek and said, "you beter call Garcie and let her know that you are alright", he nodded his head and said, "yeah I better, I don't want her worrying about us".

Chris was sitting beside Penelope trying to keep her calm but when the cell rang Penelope jumped, she handed the cell to Chris and said, "please answer it for me Chris". Chris took the cell into his hands and he took a deep breath before he said, "hello", Derek said, "hey Chris how is my baby girl doing"?, Chris smiled and said, "worried about you all but she is going to be fine now".

Chris handed her the phone and said, "here you go sweetie", she took the cell into her hands and said, "hello handsome", Derek laughed and said, "hi baby girl,  
how are you doing goddess"?, she sighed happily and said, "I'm alot better now that I got to hear your voice". Chris walked over to the door and quietly stepped out into the hall and gave a sigh of relief knowing that Derek and his team were alright.

Penelope and Derek talked for over an hour as Derek filled her in on how her dreamed not only saved the team but saved the kids to, after her call with Derek ended she laid down and in a matter of minutes was peacefully sleeping knowing that the love of her life and her best friends were safe. 


	18. Chapter 18

Second Chances-Ch 18

Derek sighed and rubbed his eyes as he joins the rest of the team on the jet early the next morning, he looks at his watch and sees that it is only a little after 7:00 and he doesn't want to wake up Penelope but he wants to know how she is doing so he calls Chris cell and waits patiently for him to answer, after a few rings Chris says, "hello".

Derek grins and says, "hey Chris, I hope I didn't wake you up", Chris laughed and said, "no I have been up for a while, I am getting ready to fix some breakfast for Penelope". Derek said, "I just wanted to call and check on her, we are in the air and I should be home in a few hours sooo if she wakes up just tell her that I will call her when we land".

Chris smiled and said, "ok man I will", a few seconds later the call ended and when Derek looked around he saw that the rest of the team were peacefully sleeping so he laid his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. The next thing Derek knew Reid was shaking him to let him know that they were back home at the airfield.

Hotch looked at his exhausted team and said, "take the rest of the day off and come in tomorrow and do your paperwork, we had a rough time on that last case and I think you all need a good day off, so I will see you tomorrow". Derek and the rest of the team grabbed their go bags and headed off the plane, as Derek headed toward his SUV he pulled out his cell and anxiously dialed Penelopes cell.

Penelope was sitting on the couch reading when her cell started ringing, she picked it up and smiled when she saw "Hotstuff" on her ID, she happily hit the talk button and said, "hello handsome". Derek laughed and said, "hello beautiful, how are you doing"?, she laid the book down on her lap and said, "we are doing good,  
I am reading a book on the couch and Chris is in the kitchen fixing me some delicious brownies for later".

Derek laughed and said, "we just landed and we have the rest of the day off sooooooo I am gonna stop and pick up a few things but I will be home in about 30 minutes". She tapped her chin and said, "what are you going to pick up handsome"?, he grinned and said, "it is a surprise for my baby girl and that is all that I am going to say", they talked for a few more minutes before the call ended.

Chris walked into the room and said, "is everything ok"?, she smiled and said, "yep everything is perfect the team is home and Derek will be here soon, he said that he has to stop and do a few things before he comes home". Chris opened his mouth to say something but his cell started ringing, he pulled it out of his pocket and grinned when he saw "Derek" flashing on the screen.

Penelope as Chris headed toward the kitchen, she then picked up her book and continued reading, Chris smiled and said, "yeah man, what's up"?, Derek said, "hey Chris I need a favor". Chris grinned and said, "sure, what do you need"?, Derek said, "I am bringing a surprise home for Penelope and I need you to take her into the den and keep her there for a little while and when I'm done I'll text you".

Chris smiled as he cut the brownies and said, "when do you want me to get her in there"?, Derek laughed and said, "I am a couple of miles away so how about in like 10 minutes"?, Chris laughed and said, "10 minutes will be fine, I will have her there and I will unlock the door so that you can slip in without her hearing the key in the lock".

Derek grinned and said, "thanks Chris", he smiled and said, "anytime Derek, anytime", the call ended and Chris headed into the living room with the brownine and put them down on the table. Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhhhh are those for me"?, he laughed and said, "of course they are and I added extra chocolate just for you".

She picked one up and took a bite and said, "ohhhhhh this is heavenly, thank you, thank you, thank you", he laughed and said, "your welcome, your welcome, your welcome". When Penelope was finished with one brownie Chris looked at her and said, "I was wondering something", she smiled and said, "what's that"?, he smiled and said, "I was wondering if you have any pictures of Dereks sister Desiree"?, she grinned and said, "I sure do, we have a few photo albums filled with pictures of Dereks family".

Chris said, "is there anyway that you could show them to me, I have heard so much about his family and I was hoping that you could show them to me and tell me a little about them". She stood up and started through to the den and he said, "i just want to be ready for when they come in a few days for Thanksgiving", when he made sure she wasn't looking he snuck over and unlocked the door and then quickly caught up to her.

Derek watched through the window as Chris and Penelope headed toward the den, he then opened the door and quietly headed to the kitchen, he had to fix everything just perfect for his goddess. He spread a blanket on the floor and put pillows down so that his baby girl would be comfortable, he lit the fireplace before putting the rest of his plan into motion

Penelope smiled as Chris sat down beside her, she opened the book and started pointing to women and telling him about them, he felt his heart beat faster when she pointed to a picture of Desiree. Penelope said, "this is Dereks baby sister Desiree", Chris licked his lips and said, "she is beautiful", Penelope grinned and said, "yes she is".

A few minutes later Chris's cell pinged to let him know that he had a text, he smiled and said, "how about we go into the kitchen and start dinner"?, she rubbed her stomach and said, "that sounds great". He looked one final time at Desirees picture, he couldn't stop starting at her beautiful face, he looked up when he heard Penelope clear her throat.

He laughed and said, "ohhhhh sorry about that", she grinned and said, "that's ok", he walked over to her and said, "now what would you like for dinner"?, she put her finger to her chin and tapped it a few times. When they stepped into the living room she looked around and said, "ohhhh my god this is amazing". 


	19. Chapter 19

Second Chances-Ch 19

Penelope smiled and said, "wow handsome, you have really outdone yourself here", Chris kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "have a good evening guys, I will swing back by tomorrow and grab my bag". Penelope smiled and said, "thanks for everything", he winked and said, "anytime Penelope", Derek walked over and shook hands with Chris and said, "thanks man I appreciate the help".

Chris smiled and said, "just be good to her", Derek looked at Penelope and then back to Chris and said, "that is sooooooo not a problem, I love her with all my heart". Penelope watched as her friend walked out the front door, she then walked over to Derek and said, "how did you get all of this done so fast"?, he grinned and said, "welllllll Chris helped me".

Penelope said, "Chris helped you, but how, he was with me in the den"?, she nodded her head and said, "ohhhhhh you set me up didn't you"?, he smiled and said,  
"guilty as charged goddess, but I needed some time to get everything set up". Derek walked over and turned Penelopes favorite slow song on and walked back over to her and said, "may I have this dance baby girl"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "yes you may kind sir".

Derek gently pulled her into his arms and wrapped his arms around her waist, she laid her head down on his chest and he kissed the top of her head as they swayed across the floor. The lights were down low so the room was mostly lit by the candles and the fireplace which was making it very very romantic, as Derek held her in his arms she knew that there was no other place that she wanted to be.

Penelope practically melted in his arms as he ran his hand up and down her back, he leaned down and gently kissed the side of her neck and whispered, "I love you so much Penelope. She wrapped her arms around his waist as she listened to the sound of his heart beating, she then looked up at him and said, "I love you to Derek and I could have lost you yesterday"..

He caressed the side of her face and said, "but you didn't, you saved me and the entire team", she kissed his palm and said, "I don't know what I would have done if something would have happened to you". He kissed her lips gently and said, "baby I'm here and I'm not going anywhere", she smiled and said, "I'm going to hold you to that".

When the song ended Derek led her over to the blanket and helped her down before getting down with her, she smiled and said, "what do we have here handsome"?,  
he winked at her and said, "we my beautiful baby girl are having a romantic picnic". She smiled and said, "but handsome it is the end of November", he said, "that is all the more reason for us to have our picnic".

He opened the basket and she smiled and said, "ohhhhh my gosh is that what I think it is"?, he laughed and said, "yep it is, these are your favorite turkey and ham sandwiches with potato salad and rolls and for dessert I have", Penelope said, "ohhhhhh please tell me that it is chocolate chip cheese cake", he laughed and said, "it is goddess, it so is".

Derek took the glasses and poured sparkling water in them and handed his baby girl one, she smiled and said, "ohhhh handsome you have thought of everything here this evening". He winked at her and said, "nothing is to good for my baby", Penelope smiled as she took abite of her sandwich and said, "ohhhhh my god this is delicious".

Derek laughed and said, "I'm glad that you are enjoying it goddess", she took a sip of her sparkling water and said, "you my chocolate tootsie pop are an amazing man, you go on a case after spending the night before at the hospital with me and then you come home and plan this surprise for me, I am a very very lucky woman to find an amazing man like you".

He took her hand in his and said, "I'm the lucky one here goddess", he ran his thumb over the top of her hand and said, "you saved us yesterday baby girl, if you handn't called me and told me your dream, all of us could have died". She took a deep breath and said, "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you".

Derek smiled and said, "well I guess it is a good thing that I'm here and not going anywhere then", she winked at him and said, "it certainly is", they laughed and talked while they ate the rest of their meal. They talked about everything from what they both did while they were apart to things they would need for the nursery to even a few baby names".

Penelope said, "well I can't wait till we get to find out what we are having handsome, then we will know what color to do the nursery", he smiled and said, "you know there is a chance that the baby won't be situated the right way so that we can see what he or she is"?, she sighed and said, "well we just won't think like that handsome, we have to think positively that we will get to find out"

He brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "you're right baby girl", he gently caressed the side of her face and said, "I love you with all my heart and soul and I am going to spend the rest of my life proving that to you". She leaned in to his hand and said, "I love you to Derek and when I thought that I had lost you it was killing me".

Derek leaned in and said, "I'm sorry goddess and I know that we have lost alot of time but I am going to stop at nothing to show you everyday how loved you truly are". She smiled and said, "this baby is so lucky to have an awesome daddy like you", he kissed her lips gently and said, "our baby is lucky alright but it is because he or she is going to have you for a mom".

After they finished talking they laid down on the blanket in front of the fire just holding each other, they were slowly making their way back to each other and being wrapped in each others arms was a great place to start. 


	20. Chapter 20

Second Chances-Ch 20

The next several days flew by before they knew it and it was now Thanksgiving morning, Derek walked over to Penelope who was standing at the counter and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck and said, "you smell delicious". Penelope laughed and said, "uhhh handsome, I think you are smelling the turkey and dressing that JJ and Spencer are working on".

She turned around in his arms and said, "what time are you sisters and mom arriving"?, he looked at his watch and said, "they should be here in about half an hour". She sighed and said, "does your mom know about the baby yet"?, he bit down on his bottom lip and shook his head no, Penelope said, "Derek James Morgan why didn't you tell her"?, he said, "baby I wanted to see the look on her face when I tell her that she is finally getting the first grandbaby from her baby boy here".

Penelope kissed his lips and said, "it's a good thing that you are so damn sexy", JJ shook her head and said, "that is to much information guys", Derek laughed and said, "sorry Jayje". Reid walked over to the counter and said, "are they making out again"?, Rossi walked over to the table and said, "when aren't they making out"?, Derek laughed and said, "heyyyyyy you know that we can hear you right"?m they all laughed.

Rossi and Reid were setting the table when someone knocked on the door, Rossi looked up and said, "I'll get it", he then turned and walked over and answered the door and saw the smiling faces of Fran, Sarah and Desiree Morgan. He stepped aside and said, "please come in ladies", they all laughed as they stepped inside the room.

Fran walked over and sat her purse down on the table and said, "I left some things out in the car can you help me bring everything in Dave"?, he grinned and then said, "I would love to Fran". Sarah and Desiree headed into the kitchen to help with the dinner as Fran and Rossi headed outside to get the rest of the food from the car.

Penelope turned around and hugged Sarah and Desiree and when they saw her growing tummy and then saw Derek wrap his arms around her Desi said, "ohhhhhh my god you two finally got together didn't you"?, Derek smiled and said, "yes and before you ask why I didn't tell you on the phone I", Sarah said, "we know exactly why you didn't tell us over the phone, you wanted to see the look on momma's face when you told her".

Derek looked behind his sisters and said, "speaking of momma where is she"?, Desi said, "ohhh she forgot some of the food in the car and Dave is helping her bring it in". Derek laughed and said, "I better go help them", he started through the house and when he was putting his coat on in front of the window he saw something that he never thought he would see, he saw his mom kissing David Rossi.

Penelope said, "handsome, what's wrong"?, all Derek could do was stare and point, Penelope walked over to see what he was looking at and when she was Dave with his arms wrapped around Fran and their lips together she smiled and said, "ohhhhh they are so cute together, I wonder how long they have been dating"?, Derek swallowed hard and said, "yeah me to".

Penelope and Derek watched as Fran and Rossi made out like a couple of teenagers kissing against the side of the car, finally Derek turned and headed toward the kitchen. When everybody saw the look on his face Desiree said, "Derek what's wrong"?, he shook his head and said, "you are never gonna guess what we just saw".

Sarah said, "what did you see"?, he said, "I saw momma and Rossi making out like, well like Penelope and me", Reid laughed and said, "I don't think anybody is as bad as the two of you". JJ elbowed him and said, "your pretty frisky yourself Spence", he blushed and said, "point taken Jayje", Henry ran over to JJ and said, "momma where Jack"?, Derek opened his mouth to say something and there was a knock at the door.

Henry watched as his dad walked over to the door and Henry squealed as he saw Jack run into the living room, he ran over to meet him and they sat down and they started watching a movie on tv. Emily walked into the kitchen and said, "did you know that Dave is making out with Morgans mom out front"?, Penelope said, "uhhh yeah we saw that about half an hour ago, they brought the food in and then headed back out to the car to get the luggage and haven't made it back yet".

Desiree said, "oh Penelope we have an extra seat", she laughed and said, "ohhhh that seat is for my friend Chris", JJ smiled and said, "ohhh you guys will love Chris he is a very nice man". Sarah nudged her sister and said, "he sounds nice Des", she looked at her sister and said, "he's probably already seeing someone sis".

Penelope laughed and said, "as a matter of fact he isn't and today he couldn't stop looking at your picture", she smiled and said, "ohhh really"?, Derek rolled his eyes and said, "he is a really nice guy sis and I think the two of you will hit it off". There was a knock at the door and Derek said, "I'll get it that is probably Chris".

Desi watched as her brother headed over to the door, when the door opened she saw the hottest man she had ever seen in her life, Penelope walked over to her and said, "sooooooo Desi, what do you think"?, she smiled and said, "ohhhhhh nice, very nice, I can't wait to get to know him better". Derek smiled and said, "hey man we were afraid that you weren't gonna be able to make it".

Chris laughed and said, "ohhhhh I'm sorry I was loading everything into the back of the car", Derek said, "do you need help carrying it in"?, he sat what he had in his hands down and said, "yes please, there is still alot of desserts in the car". Derek looked at Chris and said, "oh man before we carry the rest of the stuff in I want you to come and meet my family".

Chris nodded as he followed Derek into the kitchen, he looked at Chris and said, "this is my sister Sarah and this is my other sister Desi, guys this is our friend Chris". Chris shook hands with Sarah and said, "it's nice to meet you Sarah", Derek said, "when momma stops making out with Rossi I will introduce you to her".

Chris laughed and said, "it's ok man, she looked reallyyyyyyy ummmm busy outside", Chris smiled at Desi as he shook her hand and said, "it's nice to meet you Desiree, I have heard alot of great things about you". Desi smiled and said, "same here and it is nice to meet you to", Penelope smiled happily as she watched Chris and Desiree started talking, she crossed her fingers that she had made a love connection between them because as she watched them laughing and talking she could tell that they would make such the cutest couple.

Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "alright cupid, you need to get off your feet", she kissed his lips and said, "yes my love", he winked at her as she headed over to sit down. 


	21. Chapter 21

Second Chances-Ch 21

Penelope smiled when she saw how good Chris and Desiree were getting along so good, Derek leaned down and whispered and said, "Happy Thanksgiving baby girl, I love you". She looked up and kissed his lips gently and said, "Happy Thanksgiving to you to hotstuff and we both love you so much", she said as she rubbed her growing stomach.

Derek put his hand on top of hers and said, "it won't be long till we will get to hold him or her in our arms", she sighed happily and said, "I know and I soooo can't wait". Emily sat the potato salad and macaroni salad on the table and smiled when her husband sat the baked beans and ham on the end of the table, JJ grinned when she saw the turkey and dressing being pulled out of the oven.

Fran and Rossi came through the door and Fran said, "ohhhh we are so sorry we were uhhh, we were", Derek laughed and said, "momma we know exactly what you and Rossi were doing". Dave opened his mouth and said, "Morgan", Derek said, "just wait a minute man, if my momma is happy with you then I'm happy to but so help me if you hurt her they will never find the body, ya feel me"?, Dave held his hands up and said, "I feel ya, I feel ya", everybody laughed as Rossi pulled Derek into a hug and said, "I will never hurt your mom, I love her".

Derek sighed and said, "exactly how long has this been going on"?, Fran smiled at Derek and said, "we have been dating for 6 months", Penelope said, "how were you able to keep that from me, I am the all knowing oracle of quantico"?, Rossi kissed her cheek and said, "it wasn't easy kitten, I fly out every weekend or when we get some time off and Fran has been coming up here and spending some weekends with me".

JJ smiled and said, "well the two of you certainly look happy", she then hugged Dave and Fran and said, "I am so happy for the two of you", Chris looked up and Derek said, "Chris this is my momma Fran Morgan, momma this is our friend Chris Adams". Chris held out his hand and said, "it is nice to meet you mam", Fran laughed and said, "ohhhh honey you can drop the mam stuff, please call me Fran".

Chris smiled at her and said, "it's nice to meet you Fran", she looked over at the smile on Desirees face and said, "have you met my daughter Desi"?, Chris then blushed and said, "yes mam, I mean yes Fran". Fran winked at Desiree as she turned around and started helping everybody set dinner up on the table, Penelope started to get up and said, "here let me help".

Derek put his hands on her shoulders and said, "ohhhhhhh no you don't, all you get to do today is sit, eat, laugh, talk and have a good time", she kissed his lips and then saluted him and said, "sir, yes sir hotstuff". He playfully swatted her butt and said, "now please sit that sexy ass of yours down in that seat and let us eat", she winked at him as she sat down.

There was so much food for dinner that they had to put two tables together and with the extra guests Reid, Derek and Hotch walked out to the garage to grab more chairs. Derek couldn't help but smile as he sat the turkey and dressing on the table, he then headed over to sit beside his baby girl after handing the carving knife to his mom.

Fran grinned as she looked down at the smiling faces of her family, at the table were Dave was sitting right beside her, Derek and Penelope then Hotch and Emily and on the other side was Reid and JJ followed by Sarah and then Chris and Desiree. Penelope smiled as she looked into the happy faces of her family and she then sighed happily as Fran said, "I would like to say grace over the meal if that is ok", everybody smiled and nodded their heads in agreement.

Everybody bowed their heads and closed their eyes as she said, "I want to thank God for letting us all be together today, we have all had a rough year and I am so glad to see all of the beautiful loving faces in front of me today". Derek gently put his hand in Penelopes and lovingly squeezed it and Penelope ran her thumb over the top of his hand earning a smile from her hotstuff.

Hotch and Reid quickly looked over their shoulder at their sons sitting at the kids table, they were both content and happy as they watched and listened to Fran say grace over the food. Hotch and Reid then quickly closed their eyes and smiled happily as the smell of the food filled all of their senses, Reid put his hand on JJ's knee.

Fran looked at Dave and smiled before saying, "we are lucky to have a couple of new additions to our dinner this year and we are happy and thankful for them", Chris and Dave smiled upon hearing that. Fran said, "the holidays are a time for family and I am so glad that I am here with my loving family", she sighed before saying,  
"thank you for the wonderful meal that is sitting before us and the loving hands that prepared it, these blessings we ask in your name and for your sake Amen", it was then that everybody said, "Amen", they opened their eyes and smiled when Fran said, "alright who wants some turkey", the room was filled with everybody saying,  
I dooo".

The room was filled with the sound of laughter and talking as the extended Morgan family enjoyed their Thanksgiving dinner, Derek couldn't help but smile as he looked at Penelope. She was the love of his life and he knew that there was nothing that was going to keep them apart, they were destined to be together and he would do anything to make sure that they stayed that way. 


	22. Chapter 22

Second Chances-Ch 22

After dinner Derek led Penelope to the living room and said, "you sit and rest and we will take care of clean up", Jack looked at Hotch and said, "can we watch a movie daddy, pleaseeeeeee". Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhh come on bossman let them watch a movie", he laughed as he rubbed the top of Jacks head and said, "yes you can watch a movie, but you be good and listen to what your aunt Penelope says".

Jack and Henry jumped up and down and said, "yayyyyyyyyyy", Derek fixed the dvd player and put a movie in and pushed play before heading back into the kitchen, the two little boys sat quietly as a Scooby Doo Thanksgiving started playing". Desiree looked at Chris and said, "Chris would you like to take a walk"?, he smiled and said, "I would love to".

They headed toward the door and Penelope said, "don't forget your jackets it's cold out there", they both laughed as they grabbed their coats and headed out the door. Penelope smiled and whispered, "cupid 1, loneliness 0, she then laid her head back against the pillow and the last thing she saw was Shaggy throwing gravy at Fred and then she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Desi smiled at Chris as they headed toward the lake up behind Dereks house, he said, "where are we headed"?, she laughed and said, "there is a lake right up here and it is so beautiful". Chris put his hand in hers and said, "no other view is as beautiful as the one I have right now", she felt her heart beat faster and faster as they intertwined fingers.

When they made it to the end of the pier Chris sighed and said, "you were right it is beautiful here, but the view right in front of me still looks better to me than the view of the mountains and water". She looked down at the water and he put his finger under her chin and gently raised it and said, "Desiree I would really like to kiss you right now".

Desiree took a deep breath and said, "I would like that to Chris", he put her face in his hands and slowly leaned in and when their lips touched her entire body started tingling. Chris slowly wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue into her mouth, Desi moaned as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

When they pulled apart he rested his forehead against hers and said, "wow, that was just wow", she blushed and said, "I would have to agree with you there", he smiled and said, "how long are you in town for"?, she smiled and said, "we are leaving Sunday afternoon". Chris bit down on his bottom lip and said, "if it's alright with you I would like to spend as much time with you while you are here as I can".

Desiree looked at him and said, "that is more than fine, I would love to spend time getting to know you", he intertwined their fingers and leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. When they pulled apart he said, "please tell me that you are coming back for Christmas", she laughed and said, "yes we are coming back for Christmas".

Chris grinned as they turned around to look out over the water, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin in the curve of her neck and said, "I feel so connected to you, does that sound weird?, she relaxed into his embrace and said, "no it doesn't because I feel really connected to you to", the sun was so beautiful as it weakly beamed down over the pier and water.

JJ, Reid, Hotch and Emily were putting the leftovers up while Fran and Rossi were washing dishes while Derek was keeping a check on Penelope and the boys, when he stepped back into the kitchen JJ said, "how is everybody in there"?, Derek laughed and said, "you all gotta see this". When they all walked into the living room they all smiled when they saw that Jack and Henry had climbed up on the couch with Penelope and were sleeping peacefully in her arms".

Everybody pulled out their cells and took a few pictures of how cute the three of them looked all curled up on the couch, JJ said, "now that is adorable, just so so adorable". Reid kissed her lips gently and said, "well they do love their auntie Pen", she grinned and said, "that they do Spence, that they do", Derek took the throw off the back of the couch and gently laid it over the three of them before he followed everybody back into the kitchen.

Desiree turns around and wraps her arms around Chris and he kisses the top of her head and says, "are you cold"?, she nods her head and says, "yeah it is getting really cold out here". He smiled and said, "how about we head back to Dereks and warm you up"?, she laughed and said, "that sounds great", they intertwine their fingers as they head back up the path heading toward Dereks.

Penelope woke up and smiled when she came face to face with Henry, she kissed his forehead and smiled when she saw JJ coming over to pick him up, she said, "how long have I been asleep"?, Reid smiled and said, "about half an hour". JJ smiled and said, "we are gonna head home and let you have some time to rest, it has been a long day and you aren't back to 100% yet".

Penelope hugged JJ and Reid and kissed Henry on the cheek and whispered, "aunt Pen loves you little one", Reid gently put Henrys coat on and then took him out of JJ's arms so she could put her jacket on". They headed toward the door and when they opened the door they saw Desi and Chris walking into the house, Desi said, "awwww are you guys leaving"?, JJ whispered, "yeah we are going to head home and put this little mad to bed and probably turn in early".

Desiree hugged them and said, "have a good night and Happy Thanksgiving", JJ grinned and said, "Happy Thanksgiving and we will see you guys tomorrow", Chris and Desi waved as they watched the Reids head out of the house. Derek glanced down and saw that Chris and Desiree were holding hands and said, "I bet it is getting cold out there isn't it"?, Chris said, "yeah it is about 25 to 30 right now".

Hotch looked at Emily and said, "it's getting cold honey maybe it's time that we head home and put Jack to bed", Emily and Hotch hugged everybody and after getting their coats on headed toward the door. They stopped before Emily opened the door and said, "today was great, Happy Thanksgiving", Derek and Penelope smiled and said,  
"thanks for coming and Happy Thanksgiving".

Rossi smiled and Fran said, "baby boy would you care if I stayed at Daves tonight"?, Derek laughed and said, "no momma you can stay where ever you want", Fran kissed his cheek and said, "are you sure honey"?, Derek smiled and said, "yes momma I'm sure, but I get dibs on Friday and Saturday nights". She smiled and said, "deal baby boy".

They quickly hugged everybody and made their way out the door", Penelope looked at Sarah and Desi and said, "we have your rooms ready for you girls", Sarah yawned and said, "I think I am going to take a hot bath and then turn in early today has worn me out". She smiled as she wrapped her arms around Derek and Penelope and said,  
"have a great night everybody and Happy Thanksgiving".

Penelope looked at Derek and said, "how about we head upstairs and finish that movie from lastnight handsome"?, he kissed her lips and said, "you've talked me into it goddess". They both smile and wave at Chris and Desi as they head upstairs, when Chris was sure they were out of sight he gently pulled her into his arms and said, "alone at last", he then gently pressed his lips against hers. 


	23. Chapter 23

Second Chances-Ch 23

Derek made up the sofa bed before joining Penelope on the bed for the movie, he looked at her and said, "baby girl if it is ok with you until you get released by the doctor I want to sleep in here with you just in case you need something". She smiled and said, "I'm very fine with that handsome", he leaned in and gently kissed her cheek before the movie started.

Penelope sighed happily when Derek wrapped his arm around her, she laid her head on his chest and smiled as the movie started, with them on the bed together wrapped in each others arms felt so good, so wonderful and oh so right. Penelope thought back to their many many movie nights and relaxed completely in her hotstuffs arms as her eyes turned back to the tv.

JJ and Reid walk into their house and Reid kisses her lips gently and says, "I'm gonna put him down and then I will join you", she smiled and said, "how does a movie in front of the fire sound"?, he smiled and said, "it sounds amazing Jayje". She watched as her husband carried their son up the stairs before heading through to the kitchen to get them some drinks and some snack foods just in case they got the munchies while the movie was playing.

When Reid came back downstairs JJ had pillows in the floor in front of the fireplace and had the snacks and drinks ready to go and Reid couldn't help but smile when he saw her looking up at him from the floor. She patted the blanket beside him and said, "come and sit by me, I won't bite, wellll hard", he laughed and said, "well if your not gonna bite where is the fun"?, she wiggled her eyebrows and said, "well I might nibble a bit", he kissed her lips gently and said, "that's my girl", they both laughed as Star Trek started.

Fran collapsed against Daves chest and said, "now that is the way to celebrate Thanksgiving", he kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you Fran", she looked up at him and said, "I love you to Dave". He ran his hand up and down her back and said, "today has been amazing with all of us together as a family", she sighed happily and said, "today was very amazing, very amazing indeed".

Dave said, "what would you think if we were to move farther in our relationship"?, she looked at him and said, "what are you saying Dave"?, he said, "well I wasn't wanting to do it this way buttttttt". He reached over in the drawer beside the bed and pulled out a black box and said, "Francesca Michelle Morgan, I love you with all of my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me"?, she kissed his lips passionately and when they pulled apart she said, "yes, yes, ohhhhhhh yes".

Dave rolled them over and crashed his lips to hers, he smiled and said, "really, you really want to marry me"?, she laughed and said, "of course I want to marry you Dave, you are an amazing man that has stolen my heart". He quickly got between her creamy thighs and they both moaned in pleasure as he thrusted himself inside her,  
the love of his life had agreed to marry him and they spent the rest of the night celebrating their engagement, tomorrow they would tell everybody but tonight was for them and them alone.

Emily opened the door and walked inside first and held the door open as Hotch carried their sleeping son inside, he looked at her and said, "I will be back in a few minutes, I'm gonna put his jammies on him and tuck him in and then my love I will be back". Emily kissed his lips gently and said, "how about I have some wine waiting when you get back"?, he winked at her and said, "that sounds good, I won't be to long".

Emily watched as Hotch walked up the stairs and into Jacks room, she then headed into the kitchen and got a bottle of wine and two glasses and headed back into the living room. She sat down on the couch and sighed happily, today had been a great day, as she looked down at her hand she saw the beautiful rings on her finger and laughed to herself that she had finally gotten everything she had ever wanted.

Hotch walked back downstairs a few minutes and kissed the top of his beautiful wifes head and said, "how are you doing Mrs. Hotchner"?, she smiled up at him and said,  
"I'm doing amazingly good my love, today has been perfect". He walked over and sat down beside her and kissed her lips passionately and said, "I agree, it was amazing but I have to say that I soooooo missed the beaches of Hawaii".

Emily laughed as she handed him a glass of wine and said, "so do I Aaron, so do I", she laid back against the couch and sighed contently as he wrapped her up in his loving arms and said, "Happy Thanksgiving Mrs. Hotchner". She smiled against his lips and said, "Happy Thanksgiving to you to Mr. Hotchner, they both took another sip of their wine before they relaxed in each others arms.

Chris sighed happily as Desi laid her head on his shoulder, he kissed the top of her head and said, "I had a great time today", she looked up at him and said, "so did I Chris, so did I". She intertwined their fingers and he said, "you are so beautiful and I am the luckiest man in the world that you are going out with me", she laughed and said, "what would you like to do tomorrow"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "whatever you want to do is fine, the only thing that matters to me is that we are together".

Chris smiled as Desi relaxed into his embrace again and laid her head down on his chest, he rested his head on hers and closed his eyes and thought to himself what a wonderful day today was and how he couldn't wait to spend more time with her. As they sat there and held each other he couldn't imagine his life getting any better than it was right now. 


	24. Chapter 24

Second Chances-Ch 24

The next morning Penelope opened her eyes and couldn't help but smile when she looked over on the sofa bed and saw the sexy face of the man she loves, she got up and walked over and leaned down and gently kissed his lips. He opened his eyes and said, "good morning beautiful", she grinned and said, "good morning to you to handsome,  
how are you this morning"?, he yawned and rubbed his eyes and said, "I'm doing good, how are you"?, she sighed happily and said, "I'm great", she rubbed her stomach and said, "we're doing great".

Penelope looked at the clock on the wall and said, "we need to get ready, my appointment is in a little more than an hour", he jumped up and headed toward his closet and grabbed his clothes while Penelope headed into the bathroom to get dressed. A few minutes later they were walking out the door, Derek opened her door and kissed the top of her head before she sat down.

Derek put the car in drive and pulled out of the garage and headed toward the doctors office, he reached over and put his hand on hers and smiled as they got closer and closer to their destination. Penelope smiled when they walked into the doctors office, he walked out and smiled and said, "well how is my favorite patient"?, she laughed and rubbed her stomach and said, "we are doing good".

He smiled and said, "come on back and lets run some tests and see how your doing with the stent", Penelope and Derek followed behind him, he led them into a huge room and said, "have you been having any pain or spotting since the procedure"?, she smiled and said, "no none at all, isn't that a good sign"?, he nodded his head and said "yes it is, it is a very good sign".

Derek stepped out for a few minutes to take a call, when Penelope was finished with her appointment she walked out and overheard Derek say, "thank you 5:00 will be just fine". He turned around to see the smiling face of Penelope, he said, "hey baby girl", she laughed and said, "soooooooo hotstuff what's happening at 5:00"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "ohhhhhh a surprise, a big surprise".

Penelope intertwined fingers with him and said, "ohhhhh come on, I'm sure that you can give me a few hints now can't you"?, he kissed her on the top of the head and said, "I could but I'm not gonna because it is a surprise". Penelope smiled and said, "the doctor released me, I can go back to my normal activities and I get to go back to work on Monday".

Derek looked at his watch and said, "how about we head home we have some things that we need to do", she looked at him and said, "handsome, what do we need to do", he kissed her lips gently and said, "it's a surprise". He then lead her out toward the car, once they got inside the car Derek said, "I'm going to drop you off at home because I have some things I need to take care of".

When they pulled up at the house, he kissed her lips gently and said, "I will see you later baby", she got out of the car and he said, "ohhhh baby girl there are a few surprises up on our bed for you, please put them on and be ready at 5:00". She smiled and said, "I take it that the clothes are only part of the surprise"?, he wiggled his eyebrows at her and said, "yep, be good and I'll see you later, love ya", she waved as he pulled out away from the curb.

She stepped inside and smiled when she saw Chris and Desiree kissing on the couch, they pulled apart and Desiree said, "a couple of packages came for you while you were gone, I put them up on your bed". Penelope smiled and said, "thanks Desi", she smiled as she watched Penelope head toward the stairs, Penelope stopped and turned around and said, "do you know what the surprise is"?, she nodded her head and said, "yep, we both do".

She opened her mouth and Chris smiled and said, "and before you ask, nopeeeeeeeeee we are not telling you what the surprises are", she stuck her tongue out at him and said, "that isn't fair". Chris laughed and said, "Derek has worked hard on these surprises Penelope and trust us you are sooooooo gonna love everything", she sighed and said, "the only thing Derek said was for me to be ready at 5:00".

Desiree smiled and said, "yep, you are to be ready to go because Derek will be here to pick you up", she said, "I think I will take a long hot bath since I have a few hours before I need to be ready". Chris smiled and said, "would you like me to have you a snack ready when you get out of the bath"?, she smiled and said, "ohhh that sounds great".

Chris laughed and said, "ok, how about a ham sandwich with some potato salad"?, she smiled and said, "that sounds great", she smiled at the happy couple and said, "I will see you two lovebirds later", she then headed up the stairs. Chris wrapped his arms around Desi and said, "now where were we beautiful"?, she smiled as she leaned in and said, "I do believe that we were right about hereeeeee", Desi moaned against his mouth as he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth.

Penelope stepped into the bedroom and saw 3 large boxes on the bed, they had tags that said, open me first, open me second and open me third on them, she raised the first box and saw a beautiful black dress in the box. She pulled it out and held it up to her and said, "ohhhhhhh Mr. Morgan you have great taste in clothes", the dress was long sleeved and satin, the way it felt against her skin made her hate to put it down.

She went to the second box and in that one were the matching shoes, she rubbed her finger down the side and said, "ohhhhhhh you are good Derek, very very good", she laid the shoes down and opened the third box. Penelope reached down in the box and pulled out a beautiful full length faux black fur coat, she picked it up and held it against her cheek and said, "ohhhhhh this feels heavenly", the feel of it against her cheek brought a smile to her face.

She headed toward the bathroom, she turned the water on and filled the tub with bubble bath, she turned and removed her clothes and then stepped into the warm water and slowly sank down in the tub. She laid her back against the tub and closed her eyes and thought about how lucky she was to have a man like Derek in her life, she tapped the side of the tub and smiled as she wondered just what tonight was going to bring. 


	25. Chapter 25

Second Chances-Ch 25

Derek hung his clothes on the back of the hotel room door, he had booked the best room in the place because nothing was to good for him and his baby girl, he stood looking out the window as thoughts of how the night would hopefully go. First he could see him riding up in a horse drawn carriage and walking to the door to escort her down.

Second he would take her out for a nice romantic dinner at her favorite restuarant, a little dinner and then a little dancing before the carriage takes them to their hotel. The room will be so romantic, there will be roses all over the place, the lighting will be perfect, the sound of soft romantic music playing throughout their huge room.

Derek smiled as he looked down at his watch and saw that it was now time for him to get ready, he headed into the bathroom and turned the water on, he wanted to take a quick shower before getting dressed and heading out to pick up his goddess. He undressed and got under the hot water, as the water hit his body the anticipation of what tonight might bring was making him extremely anxious.

Penelope got out of the tub and dried off, she slipped a robe on and headed downstairs where she saw Chris just putting her snack down on the table, he smiled and said,  
"sooooooo are you anxious about tonight"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I am, I am so excited, I can't wait to spend the evening with Derek, I think it is a long time coming".

Chris kissed the top of her head and said, "I'm very happy for you Penelope, you deserve to be happy and it is obvious to anyone with eyes that Derek is the love of your life". She smiled and said, "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost him", Desi hugged her and said, "my big brother loves you with all his heart and he will never do anything to hurt you".

She smiled as she sat down at the table, Chris and Desi joined her while she had her snack, a few minutes later she got up and started to pick up her plate and Chris saidm "honey you need to hurry, Derek will be here in like 45 minutes". She smiled as she headed toward the stairs, she walked into the bedroom and she dropped her robe and put her dress on, she decided to not wear any panties, she had high hopes for tonight.

She decided to leave her hair down, the blonde hair against her silk dress looked so beautiful, she then slid on her shoes and then finally she slipped her faux fur coat on and headed down the stairs. Chris and Desi walked out of the kitchen and stopped in their tracks, Desi said, "ohhhh my god honey you look amazing", Chris smiled and said, "Derek isn't gonna be able to keep his eyes off of you tonight, you are beautiful".

She smiled and said, "thank you both so much, I feel like a princess in this outfit", Chris hugged her and said, "you look like one to Penelope", she took a couple of steps and said, "did Fran make it here yet"?, Desi laughed and said, "no not yet, she will probably come home tommorrow". Penelope smiled and said, "she seems so very happy with Rossi doesn't she"?, Desi said, "I have never seen her this happy before, not since daddy".

There was a knock at the door, Penelope smiled and said, "well that is my prince charming", she headed toward the door, she took a deep breath before she opened the door. When she opened the door she couldn't help but smile, there before her was Derek in a tux, she swallowed hard and said, "you look very handsome Derek", he put her hand in his and brought it up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "and might I say you look amazing tonight".

He smiled and said, "are you ready to head out beautiful"?, she smiled and said, "I am if you are hotstuff", he held his arm out and said, "madam your ride awaits", he lead her down the walk and when she saw the carriage she covered her mouth and said, "ohhhh my god Derek, it's beautiful, it is a carriage just like the one that Cinderella rode to the ball in".

He kissed her cheek and said, "nothing is to good to my princess", he opened the door to the carriage and helped her inside, she sat down and he got in and sat down beside her. He reached over and got the blanket and threw it across their legs because he didn't want her to get cold, she smiled at him and said, "this is amazing Derek, you really went to alot of trouble tonight".

He leaned in and kissed her lips gently and said, "for you nothing is ever any trouble", she smiled and said, "I can't believe that we are riding in a horse drawn carriage in the end of November". He intertwined their fingers and said, "believe it goddess, this is just the start of a wounderful night for us", she felt her heart beating faster as he brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it.

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "soooooooo handsome, what's on the agenda for tonight"?, he said, "well first we are going to dinner at Alfredos and then a little dancing and then there is another surprise that I will show you later". She smiled as she sat back against the chair and looked out the window, she glanced over at Derek and couldn't that she had ever doubted him even for a second, hormones or not.

Derek sighed has he looked down at their intetwined fingers, he loved Penelope with all of his heart, he then glanced down at her growing stomach, he put his hand on her stomach and rubbed it and smiled up at Penelope. She put her free hand on his and smiled as she looked ever so lovingly into his dark sexy eyes, her heart fluttered when he licked his lips and winked at her.

Penelope had no doubt what so ever that this night was going to be amazing, tonight she was a princess and Derek Morgan was her prince 


	26. Chapter 26

Second Chances-Ch 26

The carriage stopped in front of Alfredos and Derek stepped off first and held his hand out to his beautiful baby girl, she blushed as she put her hand in his, Derek smiled as she walked down the three steps. Once she got down he held his arm out and said, "this way malady", she grinned and said, "lead the way kind sir", they both laughed as they headed toward the entrance.

When they stepped inside they were taken to through the restaraunt and into a private dining room, she looked around and said, "ohhhhhh handsome it's beautiful", he smiled and said, "I'm glad you like it goddess". She smiled and said, "like it I love it", he smiled and looked at the waiter and said, "can you give us a few minutes please"?, he nodded his head and said, "of course sir", he then turned and walked out.

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "may I have this dance"?, she smiled and said, "yes you may", he pulled her into his arms and smiled, he slid his hand down her back and pulled her closer. She looked up into his eyes and said, "everything is so beautiful", he caressed the side of her face and said, "I love you so so much baby girl, you and this little one here are my life".

Penelope smiled as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, she wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him closer, Derek deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth. When they pulled apart she rested her forehead against his and said, "I love you to Derek, I'm so sorry that I caused all of this", he put his finger over her mouth and said, "baby you have nothing to be sorry for, the past is the past and you and the baby are my future".

She kissed his lips passionately, his hands slid down her back earning a moan of pleasure when he rested them on her ass, Derek couldn't help but smile as they pulled apart. Derek smiled and said, "after dinner I have one more surprise for you", she winked at him and said, "I have a surprise of my own". He smiled and said, "ohhhh really and just what would that surprise be"?, she leaned in and whispered, "I'm not wearing any panties".

When Derek heard those words he became hard as a rock, he looked her in the eyes and said, "wh what did you say"?, she laughed and said, "I'm not wearing any panties handsome". He practically growled as he crashed his mouth against hers, Derek wasted no time thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart gasping for air.

Derek smiled and said, "baby girl you are soooooo making staying here for dinner hard on me", she laughed and said, "I'm sorry handsome, that honestly wasn't what I had planned on doing". He kissed her lips and said, "the thoughts of you not wearing any panties is making me hard as a rock and all I can think about is making love to you".

She grinned and said, "how about we have a quick dinner and then we slip out of here and go for your final surprise", he kissed her lips gently and said, "I love the way you think beautiful". She smiled at him and said, "I have to admit something", he looked at her and said, "what's that angel"?, she said, "I have wanted you to make love to me since I opened my door and saw you standing there in this tux looking soooooooo freaking sexy".

They stood there holding each other for a few minutes, the feeling of her in his arms was so right, they were destined to be together, she was the other part of his heart and she always would be. Derek led her to the table and motioned for the waiter to come in, he walked over to the table and took their order, he took their menus and headed back to the kitchen.

Derek reached across the table and took her hand in his and said, "you look so beautiful baby girl, you look like a princess", she laughed and said, "I feel like a princess tonight to hotstuff". He ran his thumb over the top of her hand and said, "I'm glad baby because you deserve to feel this way every day of your life and I am going to spend the rest of my life proving how much I love you".

A few minutes later their waiter brought their food and put it on the table, Penelope smiled and said, "this looks delicious", Derek smiled at her and said, "so do you goddess". She suddenly got hot all over, he winked at her and said, "are you alright baby"?, she took a drink of her wine and said, "I'm more than fine handsome, more than fine".

After they finished their meal they sat at the table laughing, talking and holding hands for a few minutes before Derek said, "are you about ready for your final surprise of the night"?, she stood up and said, "I am sooooo ready handsome". Derek took her by the hand and they both grinned as he helped her put her coat on and then slipped his on before they headed toward the carriage.

Derek opened the door and smiled as he helped Penelope up the steps, he followed her inside and shut the door, he then sat back down beside her and put the blanket across them both and he smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder. He ran his thumb over the top of her hand and said, "I love you Penelope", she looked up at him and gently brushed his lips with hers and said, "I love you to Derek", the cuddled up and sighed happily as they looked out the window as the city went by. 


	27. Chapter 27

This chapter has sexual content

Second Chances-Ch 27

A few minutes later the carriage stopped in front of the hotel and Derek said, "last stop of the night goddess", she turned and looked at him and said, "of the night handsome"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "of the night, that is if it is ok with you". She smiled and said, "ohhhhh it is very very ok with me Derek because there is nothing I want more right now than you".

He stood up and opened the carriage door and held his hand out to help his baby girl, she looked up and saw where she was and said, "handsome this is the Biltmore Hotel,  
this is the fanciest place in the city". He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I know goddess, I want tonight to be special", she caressed the side of his face and said, "hotstuff as long as we are together it is special".

He winked at her as he tipped the driver and said, "thanks for everything my man but you can head on out", the driver tipped his hat and said, "ok sir I hope that you have a good night", Derek and Penelope watched as the driver headed out. Derek held out his arm and said, "are you ready to head inside goddess"?, she smiled and said,  
"lead the way handsome, lead the way".

They stepped inside the hotel and walked over to the desk, the desk clerk looked up and smiled and said, "can I help you sir"?, Derek said, "yes I have a reservation for Morgan". The clerk checked and said, "ahhh yes, here you go sir, you are in room 400", he handed Derek the key card and said, "everything is just as you requested earlier sir".

Derek smiled and said, "thank you", he intertwined fingers with Penelope as they headed towards the elevator, once the stepped inside and the doors closed Derek crashed his lips against Penelopes. She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Derek deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, when they pulled apart he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I love you baby girl".

She pulled him in for another kiss and he couldn't help but grin when she whispered, "I love you to handsome", against his lips, they reluctantly pulled apart when the elevator dinged letting them know that they had reached their floor. The doors opened and they headed toward their room, they stopped outside room 400 and he slid the keycard through the slot on the door.

Derek motioned for her to go inside first, she stepped around him and walked on in, her mouth flew open when she saw the roses all over the place, she saw a bottle of sparkling water chilling on the table. She smiled when she saw a tray covered with strawberries, chocolate sauce and whipped cream, she walked over to the window and looked out over the city at the light snow that was starting to fall.

She heard Derek close the door and then seconds later she felt his strong arms wrap around her and then she felt his lips graze the sensitive skin on her neck, she turned her head to the side and moaned his name when he gently bit down on her neck. She turned around in his arms and crashed her lips against his, Derek then slowly slid his hands up her back and started sliding the zipper down.

Penelope slid his jacket off his shoulders and tossed it on the chair, she then started unbuttoning his shirt and then quickly discarded it with his jacket, Derek slid her dress down her body and when she stepped out of it he said, "you are so fucking beautiful". She tugged his belt from it's loops and then unzipped and unbuttoned his pants and slid both them and his boxers down his muscular thighs.

They both toed off their shoes and Derek slung his socks across the room earning a laugh from his girl, when she watched the remainder of his clothes fly across the room she felt her heart beating faster when he gently led her back to the bed kissing her all the way. They stopped at the bottom of the bed and he said, "I love you baby".

Penelope kissed his lips and said, "I love you to hotstuff", she laid down tugging him with her, when their bodies hit the mattress he crashed his lips to hers, when they pulled apart Penelope said, "make love to me Derek, I need to feel you, all of you". He crawled between her creamy thighs and waisted no time lining himself up at her entrance.

Seconds later they both gasped in pleasure as he thrusted himself inside her hot wet center, she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist and he closed his eyes and bit down on his bottom lip as he felt himself sliding deeper and deeper inside the love of his life. Their bodies were moving as one as they met each other thrust for glorious thrust.

The light snow had turned into a very heavy snow and as the ground outside was covering with snow Derek was making love to his goddess, his baby girl, the future mother of his child and the woman that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Penelope arched her back and screamed his name as he took her nipple into his mouth, he took his teeth and gently tugged on her now hard nipple, earning a moan of pleasure.

The room was filled with their moans of passion as several long minutes later they both came with each others name on their lips, Derek kissed her lips passionately before collapsing on the bed beside her. He wrapped her up in his arms and kissed the top of her head and said, "that was amazing", she ran her hand over his chest and stomach and said, "I agree handsome, I totally agree".

They laid there in silence just holding each other for several minutes before Derek said, "Penelope Garcia, I love you with all of my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you". Penelopes heart started beating faster and faster and the next six words made her the happiest woman in the world, and those words were,  
"BABY GIRL WILL YOU MARRY ME"? 


	28. Chapter 28

Second Chances-Ch 28

Penelope looked up at him and smiled and said, "what did you say"?, he leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers and said, "will you marry me"?, her heart was beating faster and faster. She took a deep breath and said, "are you sure that this is what you want"?, he caressed the side of her face and said, "I have never been more sure of anything in my life".

Penelope was quiet for a few minutes, Derek put her finger under her chin and raised it up and gave her his Derek Morgan smile as he looked deeply into her eyes and said, "baby if your not ready for th". She kissed his lips passionately and when they pulled away she said, "yes, yes a thousand times yes Derek", he rolled her over onto her back and crashed his lips to hers.

Penelope watched as Derek took the ring out of the box and slowly slid it on her finger, he then leaned down and kissed her hand and said, "I love you so so very much goddess". She smiled and said, "I love you to handsome", he sighed happily as she laid her head back down on his chest, he kissed the top of her head and said, "I can't wait to tell momma, she is gonna be so happy that I am finally getting my girl".

Chris wrapped his arms around Desi as she laid her head on his chest, he kissed the top of her head and said, "these past two days have been amazing", she looked up at him and said, "yes they have". Her smile faded and he said, "awww baby what's wrong"?, she said, "we have to leave in 2 days and I don't want to", he leaned in and kissed her lips gently and said, "when you go home I will call you several times a day and I can come up and visit and then you can come here and visit".

She smiled and said, "so you are wanting to try a long distance relationship with me"?, he laughed and said, "of course I do, you are an amazing woman and I can't wait to get to know you better". They looked up when Fran and Dave walked into the house, Fran said, "where is your brother and Penelope"?, Desiree said, "Derek and Penelope are out for the night, he took her out to dinner, dancing and then they are staying at the best hotel in town".

Dave smiled and said, "well we will just have to tell them when they get back tomorrow", Desi and Chris looked at each other and Desi said, "tell them what when they get back"?, Fran held her hand out and said, "Dave asked me to marry him and I said yesssssss". Desiree jumped off the couch and ran around and hugged her mom and Dave and said, "that's great momma, congratulations".

Chris shook hads with Dave and said, "congratulations Dave, you have an amazing woman on your hands", Dave laughed and said, "I sure do Chris, I sure do", Fran looked at her daughter and said, "how do you think that your brother is gonna take the news"?, Sarah came to the top of the stairs rubbing her eyes and said, "take what news,  
what's going on"?, Fran laughed and said, "Dave and I are getting married Sarah".

Sarah ran down the stairs and hugged her mom and said, "congratulations you two, I am so happy for you", Dave smiled and said, "thanks Sarah, it means everything to us that you kids are ok with us getting married". Sarah and Desiree smiled and said, "we haven't seen our mom this happy since our dad and if she is happy then we are happy".

Desi said, "so does this mean that we are moving here"?, Fran smiled and said, "as a matter of fact it does, are you up for moving or do you want to stay in Chicago with your sister"?, Desi looked at Chris and said, "I would like to move here with you". Rossi said, "you are more than welcome to live with your mom and me", she smiled and said, "thanks and it would only be until I found a job and a place to stay".

Chris smiled at hearing that his girlfriend would soon be moving closer to him, Sarah looked at Fran and said, "momma when are you getting married"?, Dave and Fran said in unison, "Christmas Eve". Desi said, "momma that is in less than a month, will that be enough time to pull everything together"?, Fran laughed and said, "ohhh yeah that is more than enough time to put a wedding together, besides we don't want anything big and fancy, we want something simple with family and friends", the Morgan sisters smiled as all kinds of wedding ideas were filling their minds.

Derek started gently kissing the side of her neck, Penelope turned her head and moaned as she felt his tongue against her neck, Derek smiled against her neck and said,  
"I love you baby girl". She smiled and said, "I love you to handsome", Derek smiled down at her and said, "sooooo goddess when are youu planning on making an honest man out of me"?, she laughed as she rubbed her growing stomach and said, "I don't know handsome, when do you want me to"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "the sooner the better".

Penelope said, "well we have the doctors appointment coming up in about 3 weeks and then there is Christmas and New Years ohhhh and then we have Valentines Day is also coming up in February". Derek smiled and said, "I want you to be my wife as soon as possible", Penelope said, "well how soon were you thinking handsome"?, he kissed her lips and said, "I was thinking Christmas".

Her eyes got big and she said, "Christmas, handsome that is less than a month away, I don't know if we can throw a wedding together that fast", he kissed her lips and then started kissing his way down her neck before saying, "ohhhhhh I believe we can do it goddess, I can't wait to make you my wife", she opened her mouth to say something and he said, "do you love me"?, she smiled and said, "more than anything else in the world.

Derek smiled and said, "do you want to marry me"?, she said, "ohhhhhhhh yes", he grinned and said, "well then what is the point in waiting"?, she took a deep breath and said, "alright handsome, a Christmas wedding it is". Derek crashed his mouth to hers and when they pulled apart he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "how about we celebrate our engagement"?, she smiled and said, "I believe I can be talked into it".

He laughed as he crashed his lips to hers 


	29. Chapter 29

This Chapter has sexual content

Second Chances-Ch 29

Chris laughed as Dave finished telling a story about a case that Penelope went on with the team and her and Derek got caught making out by JJ but nobody had told them becase they wanted to see how long it would take before they told the team about their relationship. Fran wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed his cheek and said,  
"my baby boy doesn't believe in doing anything the easy way".

Sarah laughed and said, "ohhhhhhh momma do you remember that Christmas when Derek wanted to help with dinner"?, Desi laughed and said, "ohhhhhhhh I do, I remember that one". Chris said, "what happened"?, Fran cackled and said, "the poor boy set the kitchen on fire". Rossi said, "he what, how did he do that"?, Sarah said, "he laid his potholder to close to the flame and when he saw it burning he started screaming and squealing like a little girl".

Dave said, "I bet the look on his face was priceless", Fran nodded her head yes as she laughed hysterically, Sarah said, "we still get Christmas cards from some of the fireman". Chris laughed and said, "poor Derek, has he been able to live that down yet"?, Sarah and Desi said in unison, "noooooo", Chris wrapped his arms around Desi and kissed the side of her neck.

Fran looked at her watch and said, "well since your brother isn't here, I'm gonna head back to Daves and if they get back tomorrow before we get back please don't tell them about us getting married". Sarah yawned and said, "alright momma", Desi kissed her mom and said, "have a good night you two", Dave winked at them as he intertwined their fingers and headed toward the door.

Sarah smiled and said, "carry on you two, I'm heading to bed", Desi laughed and said, "night sis", she waved as she topped the stairs and headed inside her room and closed the door. Chris pulled Desi into his arms and said, "now where were we"?, she leaned in and said, "we were right about hereeeeee", they both moaned when their lips touched sending shivers all over their bodies.

Derek collapsed on the bed behind his beautiful fiancee trying to catch his breath, he leaned down and kissed the side of her neck and said between pants, "that was amazing goddess". She looked over her shoulder and said, "a girl could get use to this handsome", he kissed farther down her neck and said, "I hope so because this is the way I'm going to treat you everyday for the rest of our lives".

Penelope smiled as she looked down at the ring on her finger and said, "I can't believe that in a few weeks I'm going to be Mrs. Derek Morgan", he laughed and said,  
"well you better believe it goddess, you are it for me, there is only one woman that has ever owned my heart and that woman is you". She rolled over onto her back and said, "and you are the only man that has every owned mine".

Derek gently kissed her lips and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you and making you as happy as you have made me", she then felt his lips on her neck. She turned her head and moaned when he started gently sucking on the sensitive skin on her neck, she wrapped her arms around his body and started raking her nails up and down his back.

Penelope bit down on her lip as Derek thrusted back inside her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and said, "ohhhhhhhh my god yesssssss", as they slowly made mad passionate love. There hands were roaming all over each others bodies as he slid in and out of her efforelessly, they made love for almost an hour before Derek collapsed on the bed beside her.

Penelope sighed contently as Derek wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, she laid her head on his chest as she ran her hand up and down his tonned stomach. Derek ran his hand up and down her arm and said, "Penelope Garcia I love you", she laughed and said, "Derek Morgan I love you to", he kissed the top of her head and smiled as she tried unsuccessfully to cover a yawn.

Derek grinned and said, "are you tired goddess"?, she nodded her head and said, "you have worn me out handsome", he pulled the covers up around them tighter and said,  
"goodnight my love". Penelope mumbled, "I love you to handsome", a few minutes later her breathing leveled out and then he heard a very light snoring coming from her,  
he then closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning came to soon for the newly engaged couple as the sun came beaming through the window, Derek kissed the side of her neck as she started moving around on the bed. She smiled as she opened her eyes, she said, "I could get use to waking up like this", he kissed her lips gently and said, "how are you this morning baby girl"?, she giggled and said, "pleasantly sore handsome, plesantly sore".

He looked at his watch and said, "it is almost checkout time, how about we take a shower before we clean up and head home", she grinned and said, "I love the way you think handsome". He stood up and she whistled when she saw him in all his nakedness, he said, "see anything you like goddess"?, she stood up in front of him and said,  
"ohhhhh I like everything I see".

Derek smiled and said, "good because it's allllllll yours", she kissed his lips and said, "it better be", he laughed as he led her toward the shower and said, "ohhhh it is baby, it is". He turned the hot water on and stepped inside pulling her with him, he quickly backed her up against the shower wall and crashed his mouth to hers in a passionate kiss.

They took their time as they made love in the shower, they moved together in perfect time as they became one, Derek moaned her name as she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist. She laid her head back against the wall as he pounded into her over and over until several long lust filled minutes she collapsed against his chest gasping for air.

He kissed the top of her head and said, "we should always shower together", she laughed and said, "that way we can get dirty before we get clean"?, he smiled and said,  
"you got it goddess". They quickly washed and rinsed off before she turned the water off, they stepped out of the tub and started drying off, she sighed and said, "what are we suppose to wear home handsome"?, he kissed her lips and said, "there is a bag in the closet".

She smiled and said, "well you thought of everything didn't you"?, he kissed her lips again and said, "I wanted lastnight to be perfect for you goddess", she wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "ohhhh it was handsome, it was". After they were dry they headed back into the room and quickly got dressed and headed out the door.

Fran and Dave hadn't been at Dereks house but a few minutes when the happy couple came home, Fran walked over to them and her and Derek at the same time said, "we have something to tell you". Penelope smiled as they said in unison again, "ohhh wait let me go first", Dave laughed when mother and son both said a for a third time in unison, "we're getting married". 


	30. Chapter 30

I want to thank everybody for their reviews, I am so glad that you are liking the story so far

Second Chances-Ch 30

Derek and Fran looked at each other and said, "your what"?, Derek said, "you first momma", Fran hugged her son and said, "Dave and I are getting married", Penelope hugged Dave and said, "congratulations Dave". Rossi hugged her and said, "thanks kitten, congratulations to you and Derek to", she smiled and said, "I am so very very happy".

Fran looked at Penelope and said, "when are you and my baby boy getting married"?, Penelope grinned and said, "Christmas, Derek wants to get married on Christmas", she smiled at her future mother in law and said, "when are you and Dave getting married"?, Fran laughed and said, "we are getting married on Christmas to". Derek put his hand on Daves shoulder and said, "congratulations old man".

Dave hugged Derek and said, "same to you youngster", they both laughed, Dave laughed and said, "I'm glad that you and kitten are finally pulling your head out of your asses and getting hitched". Derek smiled as he looked over his shoulder and said, "I was so afraid that she was going to say no, I have loved her for years Rossi, for years and now she is finally mine".

Fran smiled and said, "ok, what are the chances that we both get engaged on the same night and are getting married on the same day"?, she laughed and said, "ohhhh I would say that it would be like a million to one". Fran laughed and said, "you know what we should do don't you"?, Penelope smiled and said, "are you thinking what I think you are thinking"?, Fran nodded her head yes.

Derek said, "well I don't know about Rossi but I am lost over here", Fran and Penlope both grinned and said in unison, "a double wedding", Derek and Rossi smiled and Derek said, "whatever my baby girl wants, my baby girl gets". Fran smiled and said, "I can't wait to get started on the plans", Penelope rubbed her hands together and said, "me either".

Derek looked at Dave and said, "where is Desi and Sarah"?, Dave said, "we just got here and we haven't seen them", Penelope said, "I saw Chris's car in the street, I hope that they are alright". Derek looked up at the top of the stairs in time to see Sarah heading down toward them she said, "good morning, what's going on"?, Fran hugged her daughter and said, "I have to words for you honey, double wedding".

Sarah covered her mouth with her hands and said, "oh my god really"?, she hugged her mom and Penelope and said, "both of you, wellllll I mean all four of you are getting married"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "yep and we are getting married on Christmas". Sarah said, "uhhhhh guys you do know that Christmas is in less than a month right"?, they laughed and said, "that's why we need to get started planning as soon as possible".

Sarah looked around and said, "where are the lovebirds"?, Penelope said, "we don't know, we haven't seen them"?, Sarah laughed and said, "well they aren't in the house,  
I checked upstairs and her bed hasn't been slept in". Derek walked through to the kitchen and grinned when he saw them coming out of the pool house straightening up their clothes.

Penelope walked over and said, "what are you smiling about handsome"?, he pointed out to the back yard and said, "I found the lovebirds", she smiled and said, "ohhhh I am so happy for them, they are so cute together". Derek wraps his arms around her waist and kissed her lips gently and said, "have I told you how much I love you today"?, she put her finger to her chin and tapped it and said, "I dooooooo believe that you showed me both lastnight and this morning several times exactly how much you love me".

He leaned in and kissed her lips and said, "good because I'm going to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much you mean to me", she smiled and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you handsome". She rubbed her growing stomach and said, "we love you handsome, me and our son or daughter", he smiled and said,  
"I can't wait to hold our daughter in my arms".

She looked up at him and said, "did you just say our daughter"?, he grinned as he rubbed her stomach and said, "I believe that this little one here is a girl, our little girl". She put her hand on top of his and said, "I can't wait to hold this little one in my arms", Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "me either baby girl, me either", he then kissed her temple and said, "I can't believe that you're finally mine".

Penelope intertwined their fingers and said, "believe it handsome, your stuck with me for the rest of our lives", he kissed her lips passionately and said, "you my love have a deal, the rest of our lives sounds great to me". They turned when they heard the front door opening, they headed into the living room and Derek couldn't help but smile when he saw just how truly smitten Chris and Desi were with each other.  



	31. Chapter 31

I have some amazing reviewers and I want to thank each and every one of you

Second Chances-Ch 31

The next 2 weeks passed by quickly and Penelope couldn't help but smile when she looked down at her watch and saw that it was only about an hour before they would hopefully find out if they were having a son or daughter. She headed over toward their bedroom window and looked out over the snow covered ground, she put her hand over her stomach and rubbed it and she couldn't help but smile when she felt Dereks arms wrap snuggly around her waist.

Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "are you feeling ok baby"?, she turned in his arms and said, "I feel perfect handsome, today we find out the sex of the baby and the wedding plans are complete soooo everything is perfect". He kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you so much Penelope", she ran her hand across his chest and said, "I love you to handsome".

Penelope sighed happily and said, "I still can't believe that in the past 2 weeks we have gotten everything for the wedding ready and Desi and Fran have both moved to Virginia and are settling in". Derek smiled and said, "everybody just seems so happy", she stood up on her tip toes and kissed his lips and said, "we have all found the person that we are meant to spend the rest of our lives with handsome".

He grinned and said, "ohhhhhhh so you think that Chris and my sister are in it for the long haul huh"?, she winked at him and said, "I do handsome, I really do", Derek kissed the end of her nose and said, "I have to admit they are really cute together". She smiled and said, "ohhhhh handsome we better get our things and head out it isn't long before my appointment".

They smiled as they headed out of the room and down the stairs, when they got downstairs they saw Chris and Desiree making out on the couch, Derek laughed and said, "have fun kids we are heading out". Chris smiled and said, "ohhhhhh yeah today is the day I find out if I am getting a niece or a nephew isn't it"?, she grinned and said, "yes it is, I just hope that this little one cooperates with us today".

Desiree hugged Penelope and said, "good luck guys", they both put their coats on and Penelope said, "thanks Desi", as they headed out the door, Chris smiled and said,  
"the way she is carrying it's gonna be a girl". Desi smiled and leaned in and kissed his lips and said, "ohhhhh you think so huh"?, he smiled and said, "yes mam I sure do", she winked as she laid her head on his chest and sighed happily.

Derek and Penelope were lucky they got behind a truck scraping the snow and ice off the road, Penelope smiled as a few minutes later they walk into the doctors office,  
she looked at her watch and said, "yayyyy we made it with 5 minutes to spare". Derek smiled at her as she headed over to sign in and let them know that she had arrived for her appointment.

It wasn't but a few minutes before the nurse smiled and called Penelopes name, she led her into the ultrasound room where she was instructed to lay down on the table and raise her shirt above her stomach. Derek helped her upon the table and Penelope sighed as she laid down on the table, after she got comfortable she raised her shirt up and smiled as she heard the doctor come into the room.

The doctor smiled and said, "well are we ready to find out if you are having a little boy or a little girl"?, they both smiled and in unison said, "oh yeah", she laughed as she picked up the gel to put on Penelopes stomach. The doctor smiled and said, "ok Penelope this is going to be cold", Penelope squeezed Dereks hand as she squirted the gel on her stomach".

Penelope said, "ohhhhhhh that's cold", the doctor said, "sorry about that", she smiled and said, "it's ok", the doctor started moving the wand around on her stomach and after a few seconds the room was filled with SWOOSH SWOOSH SWOOSH. Derek said, "oh my god, do you hear that goddess, that is our baby", she smiled as tears of joy streamed down her face and she said, "I hear it handsome, I hear it".

The doctor moved the wand around and said, "ok let's see if we can determine the sex of the baby today", Derek and Penelope anxiously waited as the doctor pointed to the picture on the screen. She looked at Derek and Penelope and said, "congratulations you two, your having a girl", Derek kissed Penelopes lips and said, "did you hear that godess, it's a girl, it's a girl". 


	32. Chapter 32

Second Chances-Ch 32

Penelope wiped away the tears that were now streaming down her face and said, "I heard my love, I heard", he kissed her lips gently and said, "now I am going to have two baby girls to love". The doctor smiled and said, "would you both like a picture of the baby"?, they both said in unison, "yes please", she laughed as she quickly made two copies and handed one to Derek and one to Penelope.

She then handed Penelope a wet cloth and said, "your daughter is doing great, she is the right size for a 5 month fetus and her heart is strong and beating normally",  
Penelope smiled and said, "thanks so much doctor". She smiled and said, "you are very welcome ohhh and I hear that congratulations are in order, I hear that you two are getting married in a few days".

Penelope smiled and said, "yeah and I tell you I can't wait", Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "I can't wait either, in a few days this beautiful woman is finally gonna be my wife". Penelope said, "you did know that we are having a double wedding didn't you"?, she shook her head and said, "no I hadn't heard that, who is the other couple"?, Derek laughed and said, "that would be my momma and one of my team mates David Rossi".

She smiled and said, "well please tell them congratulations for me", Derek grinned and said, "we will", when the gel was all wiped off her stomach Derek helped raise her up and smiled and Penelope said, "well I guess we will see you in about a month". The doctor nodded her head and said, "yeah I have you scheduled for the 27th of January".

Penelope got off the table and said, "Merry Christmas Doc and we will see you in a month", she smiled and said, "Merry Christmas and have a great wedding and have alot of fun on that honeymoon". Derek laughed and said, "ohhhhhh don't worry we will", Penelope playfully slapped his chest and said, "be nice handsome", he winked at her and whispered, "never".

The doctor laughed as she watched the happy couple head out her door and up the hall, Penelope and Derek intertwined fingers as they made their way through the parking lot and toward their car. Derek opened her door and kissed her lips gently, she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I still can't believe it handsome, I can't believe that we are having a daughter".

Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his forehead against hers and said, "I can't wait to hold my other baby girl", he kissed her lips and said, "we are only a few days away from our wedding, are you getting cold feet yet"?, she laughed and said, "nope, not at all, from the minute you slip that ring on my finger you are stuck with me for the rest of our lives".

Penelope smiled as Derek ran his hand up and down her back, he said, "how about I get my future bride home and fix her something to eat"?, she rubbed her stomach and said, "we really like that idea handsome". Penelope then got into the car and buckled her belt and watched as Derek went around the front of the car and opened the drivers side door and got in beside her.

The ride home didn't take but a few minutes and by the time they got home their house was filled with family and friends for a surprise baby shower/engagement party for the happy couples. When Penelope and Derek walked inside the house everybody yelled, "SURPRISEEEEEEEEEE", Peneloope covered her mouth and said, "ohhhhhhh you guys didn't have to do this".

Derek looked up and saw a sign that said, "WELCOME TO THE FAMILY BABY GIRL MORGAN", he smiled and said, "momma how did you know"?, she hugged him and said, "honey I could tell by the way she is carrying that she was having a girl". Chris walked up and hugged Penelope and said, "I knew before you left for your appointment that you were having a girl".

Penelope kissed his cheek and said, "my daughter is going to have alot of loving aunts and uncles", Chris laughed and said, "she sure is Penelope, she sure is", JJ stepped up and said, "how about we get the baby/engagement parties started". Penelope hugged JJ and said, "okay peaches what are we going to do first"?, she rubbed Penelopes stomach and said, "how about we eat some of this delicious food before we start opening presents"?, Penelope smiled and said, "I love the way you think Jayje".

Derek smiled as Penelope intertwined their fingers and led him over to a table, he kissed her lips gently and said, "you look so damn beautiful goddess, you don't know how much I wish we were alone right now". She laughed and said, "ohhhh but that is where you are wrong handsome, I wish that we were alone to so I could show you just how much I love you".

He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers and when they pulled apart he said, "let's get you some food, then gifts and games and then later we will have some aloneeeeeee fun". She wiggled her eyebrows at him and said, "why Mr. Morgan are you trying to seduce me"?, he winked at her and said, "maybeee, maybe not, but if I were, would it be working"?, she kissed his lips and said, "ohhhhh hell yeah it would".

He laughed as he headed over to the table to get her some food, she sat down at the table and rubbed her stomach thinking how perfect her life was right now, she just found out that she is having a daughter, her family and friends are throwing her a surprise baby/engagement party and in a few days she would be marrying the love of her life, she didn't think her life could get any better than it was right now. 


	33. Chapter 33

Second Chances-Ch 33

After everybody had eaten and played the games it was finally time for the presents, JJ said, we thought that we would go ahead and do the baby shower gifts first before we move to the engagement party gifts, if that is ok with the brides to be"?, Fran and Penelope laughed and nodded their heads yes. JJ sat a huge box down in front of her and said, "Garcie this gift is from Hotch, Em and Jack".

She ripped the paper off and said, "ohhhhhh it's beautiful and as your wifey knows this is the exact changing table that I showed her on line last week", Hotch smiled and said, "we are glad that you like it Garcia". She stood up and hugged both Hotch and Emily and said, "like it, I love it", after she sat back down in her chair JJ put another box in front of her.

Desi said, "this is from me and Chris", She tore the paper off and said, "ohhhhhhhh my gosh guys this stroller is amazing", Chris smiled and said, "nothing is to good for our niece". Desi said, "it has enough room for you to be able to hook the diaper bag onto it so you won't have to carry it annnnnnn it has a little compartment under the bar so you can hook your cell phone to it so you can have hands free converstaions while you walk".

Penelope hugged Desi and Chris and said, "I love it, thank you so much", JJ smiled as Sarah helped her wheel out the next gift, Fran said, "this gift is from me and Dave". Penelope couldn't wait to rip the paper off the top, when she did she almost cried, under that paper was the most beautiful crib she had ever seen, she stood up and said, "oh my god, this is beautiful".

Fran and Dave hugged her and Dave said, "we are glad that you like it kitten", she wiped her eyes and said, "you two didn't have to do this"?, Dave kissed her cheek and said, "we know we didn't have to but we wanted to. after all this is for our grandaughter". Penelope laughed and said, "I love you guys", she looked around the room at everybody and said, "I love you all so much".

Sarah handed her a huge bag and said, "these are from me, I hope you like them", Penelope smiled as she pulled out handfuls of onesies, diapers, pacifiers, dresses,  
shoes and bottles, pink and purple bottles that Penelope had been looking at earlier in the week when they were out getting stuff ready for their wedding. She turned and looked at Sarah and said, "thank you, thank you, thank you, everything is beautiful".

Sarah laughed and said, "wellllll I have to spoil my niece now don't I"?, Penelope grinned and said, "yes, yes you do", JJ handed Penelope a box from her and Spencer and said, "we hope you like it Garcie". She ripped the paper off and saw a beautiful carseat, she turned and looked at JJ and said, "it's gorgeous, I love it, thank you peaches, you and my little genius are so sweet".

Reid hugged her and said, "we are glad that you like it Garcia, we can't wait to see our little niece in this", Derek walked over and wrapped his arms around Penelopes waist and said, "me either pretty boy, me either". By the time the baby shower portion of the party was over Penelpoe also got baby monitors, a baby swing, diaper genie, more diapers, onsies and pacifiers.

She looked at everybody and said, "thank you everybody, everything is amazing and I can't wait to put this beautiful stuff in our daughters nursery", Hotch smiled at her and said, "and Derek, Reid, Dave, Chris and I are going to do the nursery for you, now all you have to do is pick out what you want and we will fix it for you and our niece".

Penelope wiped the tears streaming down her cheeks and said, "I I I don't know what to say", JJ wrapped her arms around Penelope and said, "hey now Garcie no tears, we need to get started on the engagement party part of the evening". Penelope smiled and said, "you're right Jayje, you're right", Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "come on goddess, it's time to party", everybody laughed as they headed back over to their seats.

As the afternoon and evening progressed Derek and Penelopes house was filled with joy and laughter as Fran and Penelope ripped into gift after gift, by the time their party was over the brides to be got everything they would need to make their honeymoons something to remember. Derek leaned in and whispered something into Penelopes ear, she blushed and then said, "ohhhhhh I look forward to that".

Fran smiled when she felt the lips of her future husband on the side of her neck, she turned around in his arms and said, "I love you Mr. Rossi", Dave grinned and said,  
"I love you to Fran Morgan soon to be Rossi", she laughed as their lips met. When they pulled apart Fran whispered, "when we get back home you are allllllllll mine David Rossi".

Dave grinned and said, "Bella I have always been yours and I always will be", Derek wrapped his arms around Penelopes waist and said, "I love you baby girl", he then slid his hand down to her stomach and said, "I love both of you". Penelope smiled as she put her hand on top of his and said, "we love you to hotstuff", Penelope sighed and said, "come on handsome, we need to help with the clean up".

Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "anything for you goddess, anything for you", he reluctantly pulled away from his future bride and him along with the other men from the group started taking the stuff for the baby and put it in the nursery as the women finished the clean up in the dining room. By the time they were all finished everybody was exhausted.

One by one everybody hugged Penelope and Derek as they made their way out of the house and toward their cars, Sarah smiled and said, "have fun you two, I am going to head on up to bed". Penelope said, "thank you for everything Sarah, the parties were amazing", she smiled and said, "we are glad that you enjoyed them", Penelope smiled as she watched her future sister in law head up the stairs toward her room.

When Derek and Penelope were the only two left Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "how about we turn in goddess, we have all had a great day", Penelope yawned and said, "I love the way you think handsome". They both laughed as they headed up the stairs and once they stepped into their room they quickly changed into the night clothes and got under the covers.

Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head and said, "goodnight goddess", she kissed his lips gently and said, "goodnight handsome", as Derek sighed happily and said, "I love you baby girl". She smiled and said, "I love you to hotstuff". He wrapped his arms tighter around her and closed his eyes and a few minutes later the room was filled with the sound of light snoring from the happy couple.  



	34. Chapter 34

Second Chances-Ch 34

The next few days passed by quickly and soon it was the day of the double wedding, the happy couples had spent Christmas Eve together celebrating as a family but at the end of the night Derek, Hotch, Reid and Chris all stayed at Rossis mansion while JJ, Emily, Fran, Desi and Sarah stayed with Penelope at her and Dereks place so that the brides and grooms wouldn't see each other the night before the wedding.

Derek woke up to Jack and Henry bouncing on his bed, he raised up and grabbed both boys and started tickling them, they were laughing and squealing so loud that Hotch and Reid ran into the room. Derek looked up and said, "these two are better than any alarm clock", Hotch laughed and said, "don't I know it, I get woke up this way by Jack almost every morning".

Henry ran over to end of the bed and jumped into his dads arms, Reid kissed the little boy on the top of the head and said, "since you two woke up Uncle Derek are you ready for some breakfast"?, Jack hugged Dereks neck before jumping off the bed and said, "can we have pancakes"?, Hotch picked the little boy up and said, "you sure can", the boys clapped their hands and sqealed, "yayyyyyyy" as they ran from the room.

Derek flopped back on the bed and rubbed his eyes and said, "soon goddess, soon", he then got up and headed towards the kitchen for a big cup of coffee, when he got into the kitchen he couldn't help but grin when he saw the boys sitting at the table eating pancakes with syrup all over their little faces. Hotch looked over his shoulder at Derek and said, "would you like some pancakes Derek"?, he said, "not this morning, I'm to nervous to eat alot, I will take some fruit with my coffee".

Dave opened the fridge and put the fruit platter down beside Derek before joining everybody at the table, Reid looked at Derek and said, "how are you feeling this morning"?, Derek smiled and said, "nervous pretty boy, nervous". Reid, Hotch and Dave laughed and Derek said, "what are you laughing about"?, Hotch said, "we were all like that when we got married, it is completely normal".

Derek looked at Reid and said, "what if she doesn't come up that aisle later, what if she doesn't want to marry me, what if"?, Reid put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "stop it, Penelope loves you as much as you love her and she will walk up that aisle and pledge her love to you today because the two of you are destined to be together".

Derek sighed and said, "thanks pretty boy", Reid laughed and said, "anytime Morgan, anytime", Derek took a bite of his fruit and looked at Rossi and said, "how are you doing today man"?, Rossi said, "I am as nervous as you are". Derek said, "man you have been married today makes four times and you are nervous"?, Dave laughed and said,  
"yeah I am because I love your mom with all my heart and I promise that I will spend the rest of my life showing her how much she means to me", Derek grinned and said,  
"just promise me that you will take care of her", Rossi smiled and said, "until the day I die", Derek laughed and said, "I wonder what our girls are doing right now".

Penelope woke up with the girls all walked into her room, she opend her eyes and smiled and said, "good morning girlies, isn't it a beautiful day"?, Desi laughed and said, "yes it is because today you become my sister". Penelope got up out of bed and hugged her and said, "ohhhhhhh Desi I am so happy and I can't wait to marry your brother".

Fran sat down on the side of the bed and said, "I can't wait to marry Dave, he is such a sweet, kind, loving man", Sarah kissed the top of her moms head and said, "as long as he makes you happy momma we're happy". Fran looked up at her and said, "I haven't felt this way since your dad and I have to say that it feels amazing to be loved like that again".

Penelope said, "ok girlies what is on the agenda for this morning"?, Emily said, "welllll we have a small breakfast, don't worry nothing to heavy downstairs and then after that we are going to gather our stuff and head to the church". Penelope said, "I can't believe that in a few short hours I am going to be Mrs. Derek Morgan", she then sighed happily.

Sarah grinned and said, "how about we go and enjoy our breakfast before it gets to cold", Penelope rubbed her stomach and said, "I believe you talked me and the little one here into it", they all laughed as they headed downstairs. Once Penelope got into the kitchen she smiled when she saw fruit, toast, eggs, juice and coffee sitting on the table.

She sat down and said, "ohhhhhh it looks delicious", Fran said, "I think I am to nervous to eat anything", Penelope smiled and said, "you need to eat something Fran it is several hours before the reception". She smiled and said, "your right Penelope", she sat down and put some eggs, toast and fruit into her plate and smiled as they started laughing and talking about the wedding.

After breakfast was over Penelope headed upstairs to get dresses, she wore a comfortable shirt and loose pants and a pair of comfortable walking shoes, when she finally made it back downstairs everybody was ready and waiting by the door. She quickly put on her coat and said, "alright girlies, let's get this show on the road", the girls all laughed as they headed out the door.

Derek looked down at his watch and said, "alright boys it's time to get me to that church", Hotch laughed and said, "you are just hoping to catch a glimpse of your future bride aren't you"?, he said, "if I saw her before the wedding my momma would kill me". Dave put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "just think in a couple of hours we are going to be two married men".

Derek laughed and said, "yeah and I can't wait", Dave smiled and said, "me either, me either", they grabbed their stuff and made their way out of Rossis mansion and toward their cars. Once Derek got into the car he couldn't help but smile because he knew that soon he would be marrying the love of his life, he relaxed against the seat as Reid put the car in drive and pulled out heading toward the church.


	35. Chapter 35

Second Chances-Ch 35

Penelope walked happily into the room where both her and Fran would be changing into their wedding dresses, Sarah and Desi were going to help Fran while JJ and Emily were helping Penelope. Fran hung her dress up and said, "the closer to time it gets to the wedding the more nervous I'm getting", JJ hugged her and said, "you should have seen me the day that Spence and I got married, I was so nervous that I forgot my shoes and my flowers".

Penelope looked at Fran and said, "but you pulled it together peaches", she looked at Fran and said, "just like we are going to pull it together", Fran blew out a deep breath and said, "you would think that this is my first wedding wouldn't you"?, Emily grinned and said, "every bride is nervous, trust me on that one". Fran looked at her daughters and said, "alright girls I am putting myself in your capable hands", Sarah and Desiree smiled as they started helping their mom to get dressed.

Emily smiled at Penelope and said, "you are going to look like a princess by the time we are through with you", she laughed as she rubbed her stomach and said, "good luck there Em". JJ handed her a blue garder and said, "here is your something blue", Penelope slid it up her thigh and said, "thanks peaches", she laughed and said,  
"we still have something old, something new and something borrowed to go Garcie".

Emily handed her a pair of diamond earrings and said, "these are your something borrowed, I wore these when I married Aaron", Penelope smiled as she put the earrings in and said, "ohhhhhhhhh Em they are beautiful". JJ said, "here is a necklace that my sister gave me before she died, it is your something old", she said, "ohhhh Jayje I can't use this".

JJ smiled as she put the necklace around Penelopes neck and said, "of course you can sweetie", Fran stood up and said, "this bracelet is from me and the girls we saw it and thought of you". Penelope slide it on her arm and said, "ohhhhhh it is gorgeous girlies, thank you thank you all so much", Fran smiled and said, "you are very welcome honey".

Penelope pulled something out of her purse and handed it to Fran and said, "this is my nana's broach, it can be used for something borrowed", Fran wiped her eyes and said,  
"ohhhhhh sweetie are you sure, this is so precious to you". Penelope hugged her and said, "of course I'm sure", Fran smiled and said, "I promise to take very good care of it".

Penelope grinned and said, "ohhhhh I don't doubt that for a second Fran", JJ smiled as she put a small hair pin in Frans hair, she grinned and said, "it is your something blue". Emily handed her new bouquet and said, "this is your something new", Sarah and Desi grinned as they handed their grandmas watch to Fran and said, "this is your something old momma".

Fran wiped her eyes and said, "ohhhhhh babies this is mommas watch, thank you", Sarah kissed her moms cheek and said, "we knew that you would want nana here with us today". Penelope wiped her eyes and said, "ok girls we only have a few minutes to get our dresses on and get ready to head up that aisle". Fran smiled as Sarah and Desi helped her slide into her dress.

JJ smiled as Penelope rubbed her stomach and said, "I can't believe this, I can't believe that I am getting married in a few minutes", Emily laughed and said, "believe it Garcia, in a few minutes you are going to marry your hotstuff", everybody laughed. Fran sighed happiily and said, "I can't believe how this past year has changed for the better".

Penelope grinned and said, "me either. a few months ago I was pregnant and alone and now I am marrying the love of my life and in a few short months we are going to have a daughter". JJ hugged Penelope after she zipped her dress up and said, "ohhhhhh Garcie you look like a princess", Penelope laughed and said, "ohhhhh honey I look like a beached whale".

Fran walked over and rubbed her stomach and said, "you are beautiful Penelope and I never want you to forget it", Penelope said, "you look so beautiful in your dress Fran". She grinned and said, "Thanks, I saw this old fashioned dress and fell in love with it", Sarah grinned as she put the veil on her mommas head and slid it down over her eyes.

Emily put Penelopes veil on her head as JJ stretched out her dress, finally both brides were ready and standing in front of the mirror, JJ smiled and said, "you both look so beautiful, your grooms aren't going to be able to keep their eyes off of you". Penelope was straightening her dress out when they heard a knock at the door and they all turned around to see who it is.

Chris stuck his head in the door and said, "wow, are you beautiful ladies ready"?, Penelope smiled and said, "we can't thank you enough for agreeing to walk both of us up the aisle today Chris". He walked over and hugged them both and said, "it is an honor to be able to escort you two beautiful women up the aisle to two very nervous grooms".

Penelope laughed and said, "what were Derek and Dave doing when you came back here"?, Chris laughed and said, "well Derek was trying to remember to breathe and Dave was trying to redo his tie". Fran laughed and said, "well it's good to know that we aren't the only nervous ones here". JJ, Emily, Sarah and Desi all smiled as they made their way to the double doors of the church.

Chris held his arms out and said, "let's get you two beautiful ladies married", they both sighed happily as they joined the girls in the hall, JJ looked at Penelope and Fran and said, "are you ladies ready"?, they both took deep breaths and nodded their heads yes. Emily nodded for the music to start, the doors opened and the brides watched as their bridesmaids slowly started making their way toward the front of the church. 


	36. Chapter 36

Second Chances-Ch 36

When the four bridesmaids had made their way to where they were suppose to be Chris, Penelope and Fran made their way to the door, Derek and Dave couldn't help but smile as they watched their beautiful brides slowly making their way toward them. Penelope felt her heart beating faster and faster as she made her way closer and closer to Derek.

As Derek watched her getting closer and closer hw couldn't help but smile, her dress was so beautiful and it hugged her body perfectly, his eyes drifted down to her growing stomach and he felt his heart fill with pride knowing that his first born child was healthily growing inside his bride to be. When they finally made it to the front of the church Chris put Penelopes hand in Dereks and put Frans hand in Daves before going over and sitting down on the front seat.

The minister smiled as he said, "the true love of two couples is what brings us together today", Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand and mouthed the words, "I love you goddess". She winked at him as the minister said, "who gives these women in marriage today"?, Chris proudly stood up and said, "their family and I do", the minister then looked at Reid, Rossi, JJ and Sarah and asked for the rings.

When he had all 4 rings he closed his eyes and said, "watch over these two wonderful couples as they start their lives together today, let them have long happy lives together filled with joy, love and happiness, these blessings we ask in your name Amen". He looked at Dave and Derek and said, "I need the two of you to slide the rings on Penelope and Frans hands and then Derek recite your vows to Penelope and then Dave you recite yours to Fran".

Derek and Dave slid the rings on Penelope and Frans fingers and Derek said, "Penelope, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, you are my best friend, my confidant, the love of my life and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. She looked lovingly into his eyes as he said, "I was so afraid that we would never be here but I will thank God everyday that you gave me a second chance for a life together with you".

Dave looked at Fran and said, "Francesca, you are the light of my life and I can't believe that you agreed to marry me", Reid smiled and shook his head, Dave gently squeezed Frans hand and said, "I have never known love like this before, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met and I can't wait to show you everyday how much I love you.

The minister now looked at Penelope and Fran and said, "I need you to slide the rings on Derek and Daves fingers and then Penelope I need you to recite your vows to Derek and then Fran I need you to recite yours to Dave". Penelope took a deep breath and both her and Fran smiled as they happily slid the rings on their husbands fingers.

Penelope looked at Derek and said, "Derek, I have loved you since you called me by the wrong name all those years ago, you are the kindest, most loving man that I have ever met". She ran her thumb over the top of his hand and said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you everyday for the rest of our lives and I can't wait to show you everyday just how much you mean to me".

Fran looked at Dave and said, "Dave, my heart is so full of love for you, you are the most amazing man I have ever met in my life, when I'm with you I feel so wanted and so loved. She gently squeezed his hand and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together and I vow to spend everyday for the rest of our lives showing you just how much you mean to me".

The minister smiled as he said, "if there is anyone here that can show just cause why these couples cannot be united in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold their peace". After a few seconds he said, "by the powers vested in me by this state, I now pronounce you husbands and wives". He smiled at Derek and Dave and said, "husbands you may now kiss your brides.

Derek and Dave pulled Penelope and Fran into their arms and gently pressed their lips to their brides and when they pulled apart the minister said, "ladies and gentlemen it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan and Mr. and Mrs. David Rossi". The room was filled with the sound of clapping as both Derek and Dave leaned in to kiss their brides again. 


	37. Chapter 37

Second Chances-Ch 37

Derek wrapped his arms around his wife and smiled as he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she kissed his lips gently and said, "I love you to Mr. Morgan". Dave grinned as he said, "how does it feel to be Mrs. Rossi"?, she laughed and said, "it feels amazing Dave, I am so happy", they all then turned to face their guests as they all made their way back up the aisle.

Derek pulled Penelope over to the side after they got through the double doors and crashed his lips to hers, she instantly wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close to her. She moaned as he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart.

Penelope smiled and said, "I can't believe that I'm married to my best friend", he caressed the side of her face and said, "believe it goddess, believe it because for the rest of our you are going to be Mrs. Derek Morgan". She leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his and a few minutes later they reluctantly pulled apart when Derek felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

He looked up and smiled when Chris said, "Desi sent me to tell you that you can make out all you want after the reception", Derek laughed and said, "I totally forgot about the reception". Chris laughed and said, "Dave and Fran are waiting for you in the hall", Derek intertwined his fingers with Penelope as they made their way throug the hall.

Derek and Penelope stopped in the hall beside Fran and Dave and Penelope smiled and said, "where are you and Dave going on your honeymoon"?, she smiled and said, "he won't tell me, he wants it to be a surprise, what about you two"?, she laughed and said, "same here, he won't tell me either". Fran hugged her daughter in law and said,  
"my baby boy loves you with all his heart Penelope", she smiled and said, "he loves me as much as I love him".

Derek took a deep breath as he lead his beautiful wife into the reception hall followed closely behind by his mom and Dave, the DJ smiled and said, "ladies and gentlemen,  
let's give it up for the newlyweds, Derek and Penelope Morgan and Dave and Fran Rossi". The room was filled with the sounds of applause and well wishes as the happy couples make their way to the center of the floor for their first dance as husbands and wives.

Both couples decided on an oldie but a goodie and when the music started Derek and Dave pulled Penelope and Fran into their arms and snuggled close as they swayed across the floor to When A Man Loves A Woman. Derek rested his forehead against Penelopes and said, "I love you goddess", she kissed his lips gently and said, "and I love you handsome".

Dave caressed the side of Frans face and said, "I love you Bella", she grinned and said. "I love you more Mr. Rossi", Dave then slid his hands down her body and rested then above her ass. Penelope inwardly moaned as Dereks hands slid down rest on her lower back, she smiled and said, "come on handsome, please tell me where we are going on our honeymoon".

Derek laughed and said, "nopeeeee baby girl, it is a surprise but trust me when I say that you are gonna loveeeee loveeeee loveee it", she laughed and said, "I am gonna love love love anywhere we go as long as I'm with you".He kissed her lips gently and said, "ohhhhh you are good goddess, buttttttt I will tell you one thing", he leaned down to her ear and whispered, "clothes are optional".

She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him in for a soft loving kiss and when they pulled apart she said, "I don't plan on keeping clothes on for very long after we get to where we are going". He winked at her and said, "that's my girl", she sighed happily as she laid her head on his chest and said, "I always have been and I always will be".

After the first song ended everybody smiled as the happy couples headed over to their cakes, Derek stood behind Penelope and put his hand on top of hers while Dave s stood beside Fran and smiled as she put her hand on top of his. Both couples smiled as they slowly pushed the knives through the bottom layer of cake and scooping some into two plates.

All four put a bite in their fingers and the room was filled with anticipation to see if any of them were going to wear the cake instead of eat it, Derek smiled and said, "ohhhhhhhh now baby girl you don't want to smash cake on my handsome face now do you"?, she thought for a second before smashing the cake on his face. Derek stood there looking and laughing as she leaned in and licked the cake and icing off of his face.

Fran said, "now Mr. Rossi you don't want to do that to me do you"?, he smiled and said, "now would I do that to you"?, she smiled and said, "of course you wouldn't", it was then that they both rubbed cake all over each others faces". The room was filled with laughter as they watched them all wiping cake and icing off of their frosting covered faces.

After all four faces were cakeless Reid walked over and said, "that was hilarious", Derek put icing on his fingers and said, "ohhhhhh you think so huh"?, Reid laughed and said, "ohhhhhhhhh yeah". Derek then smeared icing all over Reids face and said, "now that was funny pretty boy", the room was once again filled with laugheter as JJ couldn't help but laugh as she kissed and licked the icing off of her husbands face. 


	38. Chapter 38

Second Chances-Ch 38

A few hours later the reception was still going strong, Derek looked at his watch and said, "goddess our flight leaves in less that 2 hours", she smiled and said, "our flight huhhhhhh, where are we going"?, he kissed her lips and said, "I'm not telling you goddess". She fake pouted and said, "alright handsome, I'll go tell Jayje that we are getting ready to head out".

Derek couldn't help but smile as he watched Penelopes ass sway as she walked across the room, JJ leaned down and smiled and said, "ok Garcie have a good time and I expect lots and lots of details". She winked at her and said, "count on it Jayje", Emily said, "what about your bouquet and garter"?, she said, "oh shoot Em, I had completely forgotten about them".

JJ said, "alright ladies and gentlemen it is almost time for one of the brides and grooms to start out on their honeymoon so we need all of the single ladies to gather around right over here". Derek grinned as he watched the single girls circle around behind Penelope and wait for her to toss her flowers, she smiled and said, "alright girlies on the count of 3 I am tossing it".

She turned her back to the crowd and said, "1, 2, 3", she tossed the flowers over her shoulder and turned in time to see Desiree catch them", she clapped her hands and said, "congrats Desi". Chris kissed Desiree on the lips and said, "looking good Mrs. Morgan". she winked at him as JJ said, "alright all you single men gather around it is time for the garter toss".

Penelope sat down and smiled as Derek pulled her dress up past her knee, JJ grinned as cat calls and whistles filled the room, Derek laughed as he slid the silky garment down her creamy thigh. Penelope smiled as Derek leaned in and kissed her lips and said, "I can't wait to get you alone goddess", she blew him a kiss as he stood up and turned his back to the men in the crowd.

He said, "alright boys on the count of 3 I'm tossing it", he took a deep breath and said, "1, 2, 3", and tossed it over his shoulder, Penelope clapped her hands as she watched Chris caught it. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Desiree and said, "how much longer before we can sneak out of here", she kissed his cheek and said,  
"it will be a little while yet sweetie, there is still clean up to go".

Fran walked over and smiled and said, "alright you single ladies it is time for another bouquet toss", she turned her back and said, "on the count of 3 I am gonna toss it". She winked at Dave and said, "1, 2, 3" before tossing it, she turned to see one of her cousins daughters catch it, Dave said, "alright single gents it is time to gather around".

He slid his hand up under Frans dress and she winked at him as he slid the lacey garment down her leg, he stood up and said, "alright boys I am going to count to 3 and then it's coming at ya". He turned his back and said, "1, 2, 3" before tossing it over his shoulder, he turned in time to see Anderson catch it, Dave smiled and said,  
"congrats Anderson, nice catch".

Anderson blushed a little as he held up his prize, all four of the newlyweds hugged everybody and laughed as they ran toward their cars, Penelope grinned as she saw her godsons throwing birdseed at them. She turned as she was getting in the car and said, "bye everybody, we love you", Henry and Jack squealed, "byeeeeeeee auntie P and Uncle D".

Penelope got in the car and a few seconds later she felt Dereks arms around her waist and his lips on hers, when they pulled apart she said, "have I told you how much I love you today"?, he winked at her and said, "I believe you have but I never get tired of hearing it". She kissed his lips passionately and said, "I love you Derek,  
you are the love of my life and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together".

She laid her head on his shoulder and he said, "I love you goddess, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me", she sighed happily and for a few minutes all they did was sit there and hold each other. Penelope looked up and saw that they were pulling in at the airport and she said, "what about our clothes handsome"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "don't worry it's already taken care of".

Penelope sighed and said, "where is Dave taking your mom on their honeymoon"?, he smiled and said, "they are taking a cruise, they are going to alot of the places that momma has always dremed of going". Penelope clapped her hands and said, "ohhhh she will love that", he kissed the end of her nose and said, "yes she will baby girl,  
yes she will".

Penelope said, "why are we headed to Daves private plane"?, he smiled and said, "Dave said that we could take it on our honeymoon", she kissed his lips and said, "does that mean that we will be alone in the back of the plane"?, he winked at her and said, "it certainly does goddess". She smiled and said, "sooooooo what ever are we gonna do on the flight"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "I do believe we can think of something don't you"?, she put her hand in his as they got out of the car and said, "definitely handsome, definitley". 


	39. Chapter 39

I want to thank everybody that voted for me for best reviewer in the profiler awards, the results are now up, CONGRATS TO ALL OF THE WINNERS, YOU ARE ALL AMAZING

This Chapter has sexual content

Second Chances-Ch 39

Fran looked out the window and said, "why are we at the docks Dave"?, he said, "do you see that huge cruise ship over there"?, she said, "yeah", he said, "well we are going on a cruise and we are going to places that you have always dreamed of going". She kissed his lips passionately and said, "oh my god really"?, he rested is forehead against hers and said, "yes really".

The driver said, "I will take your bags Mr. Rossi", Dave smiled and said, "thanks Todd, I appreciate it", Todd smiled as he headed to the back of the limo to get their luggage out of the back of the car. Dave intertwined their fingers as they headed toward the ship, Fran smiled and said, "I still can't believe this is for real Dave,  
that we are actually going on a cruise".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "believe it Bella, believe it", Fran took a deep breath as they stepped on board the ship, Dave handed their tickets and the crusie director said, "ohhhh yes Mr. and Mrs. Rossi, I see that you are in the honeymoon suite". Dave smiled and said, "yes mam, we just got married earlier today as a matter of fact".

She held her hand out and said, "congratulations and my name is Julie Hanks", Fran smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you Julie, my name is Fran, Fran Rossi", Julie said, "you are on the pramanade deck, you go right through that set of double doors and take a right and your room is there on the left". Dave smiled and said, "thank you Julie, you have a nice day".

Julie smiled and said, "you to sir, you to", Dave gently squeezed Frans hand as they headed through the double doors, when they stopped outside their door, Dave put the keycard in the slot and opened the door. Fran started in and he surprised her by picking her up and carrying her through the door, she said, "what are you doing sweetie"?, he said, "carrying my bride over the threshold", she laughed as he kicked the door shut with his foot as he gently placed her feet on the floor.

Derek and Penelope step on board the plane and head over to get settled in and the co-pilot and pilot walk over and one says, "Mr. and Mrs. Morgan my name is Mark and I'm going to be your co-pilot and the other says, "my name is Shawn and I'm your pilot for the flight, we will be taking off in a few minutes", Derek smiled and said, "how long will the trip take"?, Mark said, "about 8 hours sir if weather permits".

Penelope smiled as they both turned and headed back to the cockpit of the plane, she buckled herself in and then leaned over and gently presssed her lips to Dereks and when they pulled apart she said, "I want you so bad handsome". He smiled against her mouth and said, "just as soon as we get up and that sign goes off we are sooo heading back to the bedroom comparment".

She wiggled her eyebrows and said, "I can't wait", he kissed her lips gently and said, "me either goddess, me either", the next few minutes seemed to take forever but finally the sign came on letting them know that it was safe for them to roam around the plane freely. Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "come with me Mrs. baby girl Morgan".

She laughed and said, "yes sir hotstuff Morgan sir", they laughed as they headed through to the back of the plane, once they stepped inside the room Penelope said, "ohh my goodness handsome, everything in here is so beautiful". He kissed her lips gently and said, "I wanted our first time together after we got married to be amazingly perfect".

She caressed the side of his face and said, "as long as I'm with you", he slid his hands around her and unzipped her dress and he moaned as it fell down her body and when it dropped over her baby bump he kissed her stomach and said, "hello in there baby girl, daddy loves you and we can't wait to meet you in a few months", Penelope smiled as she ran her hands over his shoulders.

Fran collapsed against Daves chest, he kissed the top of her head and said, "that was amazing Bella", she kissed her way from his lips, down his neck and up and down his chest and said, "it certainly was Dave, you definitely know how to show your wife a good time". Dave laughed and said, "that's good to hear sweetie, that is sooo good to hear".

She laid down on the bed beside him on the bed and sighed happily and said, "so far this honeymoon is rocking", Dave kissed the top of her head and said, "this is only the beginning Bella, only the beginning, the best is yet to come". She kissed his lips and said, "I love you Rossi", he grinned and said, "I love you to Mrs.  
Rossi".

Derek laid Penelope down on the bed and slowly kissed his way down her body, he then hovered over her for a few seconds and said, "I love you so much baby girl", she pulled him down to her and kissed his lips. When they pulled apart she said, "I love you to handsome", he then lined himself up at her entrance and they both moaned in pleasure as he thrusted himself inside her. 


	40. Chapter 40

This chapter has sexual content

Second Chances-Ch 40

Penelope wrapped her legs around Dereks waist as he slid even deeper inside her, he bit down on his lip and said, "damn baby girl, you feel amazing", she pulled him down to her and pressed her lips against his. When they pulled apart she whispered, "I love you handsome", he kissed his way down too her neck, she turned her head to the side to give him easier access.

Penelope closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Dereks lips and tongue on her neck, first he would kiss her neck, then gently suck and then lick it again to try to soothe her skin. He whispered, "I love you to goddess, so so much", she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him as close to her as she could but no matter how close he was she wanted him closer.

Their bodies moved as one as their pace quickened, the room was filled with the sound of their moans as a few glorious minutes later they both came with each others names on their lips. Derek collapsed on the bed beside his bride and said, "that was amazing baby girl", she rolled over onto her side as she tried to catch her breath and said, "I I I agree handsome, that was amazing".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "I can't imagine my life without you baby girl", she ran her hand up and down his chest and said, "handsome I'm not going anywhere.  
you are stuck with me for the rest of our lives". Derek grinned and said, "I'm gonna hold you to that goddess", she winked at him and said, "I kinda love you Derek Morgan".

Derek laughed and said, "I kinda love you Penelope Garcia Morgan", she laid her head on his chest and said, "I have never been happier in my life than I am right now laying here in your arms". He ran his hand up and down her back and said, "there is no other place I would rather be either goddess, here with you in my arms feels like heaven and I never want to leave".

She intertwined their fingers and said, "will you tell me where we are going"?, he kissed her lips and said, "it is only a few more hours and then you can see for your sexy sexy self". She laughed and said, "alright handsome you win, well for now", he kissed the top of her head and said, "what is my prize"?, she wiggled her eyebrows at him and said, "what would you like"?, he rolled her over onto her back and slid inside her and said, "guess", she smiled as he crashed his lips to hers.

Dave moaned Frans name as he pounded into her over and over, he bit down on his bottom lip as she wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist, he gently started kissing his way down her body. Fran arched her back as she felt him gently tugging on her nipple, Dave then shifted his attention to the other nipple and paid it the same amount of attention before kissing his way back up to her lips.

Fran rolled them over and Dave smiled and said, "I love you Bella", she leaned down and kissed his lips passionately and when she raised back up she said, "I love you to Dave". Rossi quickly slid his hands up to her breasts and started rubbing his thumbs over her very erect nipples earning several moans of pleasure from her, he then raised up and started kissing the silky skin between her breasts.

Fran threw her head back and said, "ohhhhhh god yes Dave", he crashed his lips to hers and when they pulled apart she gently pushed him back on the bed and started riding him hard and fast until she collapsed against his chest a few minutes later. Dave sighed happily and said, "I wish we could spend all of our honeymoon in this bed making love".

She looked up at him and said, "that sounds like a plan to me Dave", he kissed the end of her nose and said, "there are so many things I want you to see while we are on our trip". She smiled as he caressed her cheek and he said, "I promise to make this honeymoon the most happy time for you Fran, you are my world and I'm going to show you just how loved you truly are".

Fran yawned and tried to hide it but her husband saw it and said, "are you tired Bella"?, she shook her head no and said, "I'm fine Dave", she yawned again and said,  
"I'm just fine". Dave grinned and said, "how about we take a nap and then when we wake up we get something to eat"?, she sighed happily and said, "that sounds like a wonderful idea Dave".

They laid there wrapped in each others arms, Fran reluctantly closed her eyes and a few minutes later when Dave felt her breathing even out he kissed the top of her head and said, "sleep well Mrs. Rossi". He then closed his eyes and thought how lucky he was to have such an amazing woman in his life, he soon joined his wife in a well deserved nap.

Penelope collapsed against Dereks chest gasping for air, he slid his hands down her body and rested them on her ass and said, "damn baby girl", she tiredly laughed and said, "damn is about right handsome, that was, that was". Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "that was perfect goddess", she smiled and said, "I couldn't have said it better my love.

They laid there wrapped in each others arms and before they knew what was happening they had both drifted off to sleep 


	41. Chapter 41

This chapter has sexual content

Second Chances-Ch 41

About an hour later Penelope woke up and smiled as she looked into the sleeping face of her sexy husband, her husband, she knew those were two words that she would never get tired of saying. She slid her hand down and gently rubbed her stomach and said, "good morning baby girl", she laid her head back down on his chest, he kissed the top of her head and said, "how are you feeling Mrs. Morgan"?, she looked up lovingly into his eyes and said, "I am feeling amazing handsome, how about you"?, he kissed her lips gently and slid his hand down to her stomach and said, "I'm perfect baby, simply perfect".

Penelope felt chill bumps cover her body when Derek started kissing his way back up her body, the feel of his lips on her skin made her feel like she was about ready to explode with passion. He hovered over smiling down at her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, and when their lips touched it was like they were both tingling all over.

Derek deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues battled for control neither wanting to lose the battle, they finally pulled apart several minutes later even hungrier for each other. He lined himself up at her entrance and seconds later they both gasped in pleasure as he once again slid himself inside her hot wet center.

Fran opened her eyes and smiled when she felt Daves lips kissing their way up and down her neck, she looked over her shoulder and laughed and said, "what time is it Dave"?, he looked down at his watch and said, "it is about 8:00 in the evening gorgeous". She rolled over onto her back and said, "and what are our plans for this very beautiful evening"?, he kissed her lips and said, "I was thinking that we could order a late supper and have it here in the cabin".

Fran smiled and said, "ohhhhhhh Mr. Rossi I do love the way your mind works", she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss, when they pulled apart he said, "I ordered a special meal and I hope you like it". She smiled and said, "anything you order is fine with me my love", he winked at her and said, "I ordered us Chicken Marsala and for dessert I ordered us cherry chocolate mousse".

She kissed his lips and said, "I have always wanted to try Chicken Marsala", he smiled and said, "it is delicious and if you like it we can have it anytime you want at home". She smiled and said, "a girl might get use to being spoiled Mr. Rossi", Dave grinned and said, "good because everyday for the rest of our lives I am going to treat you like a queen".

She pulled him down for another kiss, they reluctantly pulled apart when there was a knock on the door, Dave raised up and said, "that must be our dinner", she stood up and pulled a robe out of her bag quickly and slipped it on as Dave walked over to the door. He smiled and said, "I can't wait to get you out of that robe after we finish with dinner", she blushed as he answered the door.

The bedroom compartment was filled with their moans and groans as Derek pounded into her over and over, he crashed his mouth to hers and quickly deepened the kiss by thrusting his hungry tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart, Derek felt her tightening up around him as he started kissing the side of her neck.

Penelope ran her nails up and down his back as she felt her orgasm ready to hit at full force, Derek gently bit down on her neck as she shattered around him, he then collapsed exhaustedly beside her on the bed. They laid there trying to catch their breath as wave after wave of orgasm cascaded all over their bodies, when Penelope started recovering she rolled over onto her side and kissed his lips passionatley.

When they pulled apart she smiled against his mouth and said, "that was fan freaking tastic", he put his hand on her stomach and said, "it definitely was goddess", she then intertwined their fingers and laid there with huge smiles on their faces. Derek was getting ready to remove his hand from her stomach when their daughter kicked against his hand.

He perched himself on his elbow and said, "oh my god baby girl, our daughter just kicked", she laughed and said, "she has been very active for the last couple of days my love". Derek leaned down and kissed her stomach and said, "that felt so amazing, it was the first time I felt her kick, does it hurt"?, she smiled and said, "no my love that didn't hurt, it kinda feels like I'm a drum getting hit from the inside and I can feel all kinds of flutters all through the day and night".

Derek leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips but their kiss ended when the co-pilot announced that they would be landing in a few minutes, Derek looked down at his watch and said, "that flight went by fast didn't it baby girl"?, she laughed and said, "welllllllll we were occupied". He kissed her lips gently and said, "that we were gorgeous, that we were".

They both quickly put on the outfits on that were in the one bag they carried on the plane, a few minutes later they were back out in the front of the plane strapping themselves in for landing. Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I hope that you like where I picked for our honeymoon baby girl", she kissed his lips and said,  
"anywhere is alright with me as long as we are together".

As the plane rolled to a stop the newlyweds unfastened their belts and headed toward the door, once they stepped out onto the steps Penelope squealed and said, "ohhhh my god I have always wanted to come here". As she looked around at the sand, the blue water and the palm trees she knew that Hawaii was really the paradise everybody had always said it was and she couldn't wait to spend a week in paradise with her husband. 


	42. Chapter 42

This Chapter has sexual content

Second Chances-Ch 42

Penelope said, "I can't believe that we are honeymooning in Hawaii handsome, a girl could get use to this", they walked down the steps and got into the waiting car and he said, "good baby because I wanted us to experience a wonderful place together for the first time". She kissed his lips and said, "I love love love my surprise and later I will show you my appreciation".

He intertwined their fingers and said, "I hope that you like where we are staying", she sighed happily as she laid her head on his chest and said, "where are we gonna stay handsome"?, he kissed the top of her head and said, "we will have a beach house alllllll to ourselves". Penelope looked up at him and said, "ohhhhhhhh really my love"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "yepppppppp and that's not it, we also have a private beach and you know what that means don't you"?, she smiled and said, "that means that I can make love to my sexy husband on the sand, in the water, against a tree or anywhere else I want".

He kissed her lips passionately and said, "it certainly does baby girl, it certainly does", they both laid back against the seat and watched the ocean go by as they made their way to their beach house". Penelope closed her eyes as the feel of the warm wind blew against her face, she couldn't help but smile as the aroma of the honeysuckle and lilacs filled her senses.

When they pulled up in front of the house, the driver got out and opened the door and smiled as Derek stepped out of the car and held his hand down to help his new bride out of the car. The driver then walked to the back of the car and got their luggage and led them into the house, once inside he looked at the honeymooners and said, "would you like me to take your bags to the master bedroom sir"?, Derek said, "yes please" and they watched as he carried their bags up to the stairs.

Fran winked at her husband as they finished their delicious meal, he wiped his mouth and then got up and headed over to the CD player and hit play and then walked back over to his wife. He held his hand out and said, "may I have this dance gorgeous"?, she gently placed her hand in his and said, "yes you may sir", he led her to the center of their huge bedroom and pulled her into his arms.

She laid her head on his chest and sighed happily as they swayed across the floor, Fran still couldn't believe how happy she was, she was married to a wonderful man that she loved with all of her heart and he had taken her on a dream honeymoon. Dave kissed the top of her head and said, "what's on that gorgeous mind of yours my beautiful bride"?, she looked up at him and said, "I can't belive how happy I am right now".

He kissed her lips and said, "we are going to be in several ports, I want to take you all around the world and I will we will go everywhere you want to go but I wanted to take you to these places first because you talked about always wanting to go". She smiled and said, "what ports are we going to"?, he kissed the top of her head and said, "Nassau, Hamilton, St George's, Charleston, Port Canaveral and our final port before we head back is Miami".

Fran kissed his lips and said, "I have always wanted to go to those places Dave", he smiled and said, "I know you have beautiful, I want to take you to Paris, England,  
Hawaii and any other place that you want to go and I will". She kissed his lips gently and said, "we have the rest of our lives to see the world my love and I can't wait to explore it with you".

She led him to the bed and untied the belt on her robe and Dave closed his eyes and moaned her name as the robe slid off her shoulders and pooled at her feet in the floor. He kissed her lips passionately and he smiled against her lips as he felt her fingers pushing his pants down his legs, when he stepped out of his pants she laid down on the bed pulling him with her.

Penelope was in awe as Derek led her around the huge house, it had 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, living room, den, laundry room, game room, kitchen, and behind the house was a huge pool and pool house. Penelope looked out the window at the beautiful blue skies and said, "it is amazingggggggg here handsome and I can't wait to get out on that beach and feel that water splashing against my body".

Derek slid his hands down her body and said, "I can't wait to feel my hands against that heavenly body of yours", she turned and kissed his lips and said, "how about we go up and change and then head to the beach"?, he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "I love the sound of that", they both laughed as they headed up the stairs toward their room.

They passed the driver in the hall and he said, "if you need anything, my number is 1 on the phone", Derek smiled and said, "I don't think we will be going anywhere but if we do we will definitely call you". The man smiled and said, "have a nice day", he turned and headed toward the stairs and said, "ohhhhh Mr. Rossi called and told us to stock the fridge and cabinets, so they are both fully stocked with your favorite foods", he then turned and headed down the stairs and out the door.

They changed and headed down the stairs, Penelope looked down at her growing stomach and said, "handsome I'm getting as big as a house", he kissed her lips and said, "you are beautiful and I never want you to forget it". They stepped out onto the beach and she sighed happily as he walked her down to the water, they waded into the water and she smiled and said, "this is amazing".

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "you are so damn sexy", she slid her hand inside his pants and said, "your not so bad yourself", he led her into the water and said, "I have always wanted to make love to you in the ocean". Penelope laughed and said, "well then handsome, what are you waiting on"?, he crashed his mouth to hers as he pulled her sundress off and tossed it on the sand.

He smiled as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and she moaned in pleasure as he slid inside her 


	43. Chapter 43

This chapter contains sexual content

Second Chances-Ch 43

Penelope got as close to Derek as her stomach would let her, she kissed her way from his lips, down his neck and back up again as he thrusted in and out of her so very effortlessly. The sound of the water splashing against their bodies, the singing of the birds and the amazing smell of the flowers were all hitting Penelopes senses at the same time and she loved it.

Derek gently licked, sucked and bit down on the sensitive skin of her neck as she grinded against him, their bodies moved as one for several minutes before Penelope collapesed against his chest. She looked up at him and said, "I love you so much", he kissed her lips passionately and said, "I love you to goddess", he sat her back down in the water and splashed water in her face before swimming off.

She said, "ohhhhhhhhhh Derek Morgan you are sooooooo getting paid back for that", she then swam after him and when she caught him she dunked him under the water and when he resurfaced he wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "gotcha goddess". She threw her head back and laughed happily as they swam around in the warm blue water.

They swam and played for hours in the water and on the sand before heading back up to the house for a late dinner, they held hands as they made their way back up toward the house. Once they got inside they headed into the kitchen and Derek turned to face his beautiful wife and said, "what would you like goddess"?, she licked her lips and said, "welllllllll".

Derek said, "food baby, I'm talking about food", she laughed and said, "is there any fresh fruit in the fridge"?, he smiled as he opened the door and said, "there sure is, we have a little bit of everything in here". She said, "how about stuff for sandwiches"?, he said, "I see ham, turkey and chicken", Penelope sighed happily and said, "how about some chicken sandwiches and fresh fruit"?, he kissed her lips and said, "whatever my goddess wants".

She walked over and sat down at the table and watched as he made their sandwiches, he walked the sandwiches and fruit over and then said, "what would you like to drink sweetie"?, she said, "I usually don't drink it but how about milk"?, he got two glasses out of the cabinet and said, "two glasses of milk it is", he then sat down at the table with her and they enjoyed their sandwiches.

After they finished their food and cleaned up their mess they headed upstairs to soak in a nice long bath, Penelope headed straight to the bathroom and turned the water on in the huge tub and started undressing. Derek stood in the door with his arms crossed staring at his wifes naked body, he licked his lips and said, "looking good baby, looking realllllll good".

She stood up and said, "thanks hotstuff, now why don't you strip and get over here with me", he winked at her and said, "yes mam", he the shed his boxers and grinned as Penelope said, "I still can't believe that all of that chocolately goodness is all mine". He kissed her lips gently and said , "believe it goddess, believe it because I am allllll yours and you are allllllll mine".

He stepped inside the tub and held his hand out and said, "malady", she stepped over and said, "kind sir", he laughed as he sat down, she straddled his waist and he practically growled as she sank down on him. He wrapped his arms around her and started kissing the valley between her beautiful firm breasts, she threw her head back and moaned as he kissed his way back up to her neck.

Penelopes pace quickened as Derek thrusted up into her, a few glorious thrusts later they both came with each others names on their lips, Penelope collapsed against his chest and said breathlessly, "that was perfect handsome". He brought her hand up and gently kissed it and said, "it certainly was my love, it certainly was", they both sat there in the tub for several minutes just holding each other.

Dave collapsed on the bed beside his bride and said, "Bella you are an amazing woman", she rolled over on her elbow and said, "it's you my love that is amazing, you are a kind and loving man and for the rest of our lives you are going to be mine". He grinned as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips and said, "and you my very gorgeous bride will be mine".

She laughed and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you Mr. Rossi", he kissed the end of her nose and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you either Mrs. Rossi", Dave wrapped his arms around her and they both smiled as they laid there with the sound of the ocean coming through their double door.

Fran couldn't help but smile as she looked up and saw that Dave had fallen asleep, she kissed his chest and said, "goodnight my love", she then closed her eyes and fell asleep. 


	44. Chapter 44

I want to thank everybody for their awesome reviews, you are all amazing

Second Chances-Ch 44

The next afternoon found Penelope waking up before Derek, she laid there propped up on her elbow smiling down at the handsome face of the love of her life, she wanted so bad to touch him but she didn't want to wake him up. She couldn't believe how much her life had changed over the past several months, first she was pregnant and all alone now she was married to the love of her life and honeymooning in paradise.

Finally the temptation was to much for her to take and she leaned down nad gently kissed his lips, he grinned and said, "I was wondering how long it was gonna take before you woke me up". She laughed and said, "how long have you been awake"?, he smiled as he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "since you propped up on that beautiful arm of yours".

She sighed happily and said, "soooooo husband what is on the agenda for today"?, he laughed and said, "I was thinking about having a picnic down on the beach beside the water and then some swimming and of course lots and lots of loving on my baby girl". She grinned and said, "I like it handsome, I like it alot", he wrapped his arms around her waist and she giggled happily as she laid her head on his chest.

Derek ran his hand up and down her arm and said, "how are you feeling this morning baby girl"?, she rubbed her stomach and said, "I feel as big as a whale", he rubbed her stomach and said, "you are beautiful Penelope, you are carrying our little daughter in there and she is going to be as beautiful as her momma". Penelope gently brushed her lips against his and said, "have you always been such a sweet talker with the ladies"?, he laughed and said, "only with you gorgeous, only with you".

Penelope laughed as he stomach started growling, she said, "what time is it handsome"?, he looked at his watch and said, "it is about 3 in the afternoon goddess, it looks like we both slept through the morning". She kissed the side of his neck and said, "that's because we wore each other out lastnight my love", he patted her on the ass and said, "that we did baby, that we did".

Derek said, "how about we get up and get dressed and head down and pack the picnic basket and head down by the water"?, she giggled and said, "I love the sound of that handsome". They both got up and grabbed them some clothes out of their closets and a few minutes later they were heading down the stairs and toward the kitchen to pack their basket.

Fran smiled at her husband as they walk off the boat at port, she looked around and said, "everything looks so beautiful here", Dave kissed her lips gently and said, "I agree, the view from where I'm standing is amazingggggggg". She intertwined their fingers as the headed toward the end of the pier, Fran saw a cute little shop and she said, "ohhhhhhh I want to go in there and shop around".

Dave laughed as she led him toward the store, once inside the store she looked around for several minutes and was able to find a little something for everybody which made her very happy. Dave kissed her lips as they were leaving the first store and said, "are you having fun baby"?, she grinned and said, "I am Dave, I really really am".

Fran and Dave shopped for several hours before they stopped to have lunch, Dave couldn't stop staring at how beautiful she was in her peach dress, she put her hand on his and said, "what are you staring at Dave"?, he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I can't seem to keep my eyes off of my new bride because she is so beautiful that she keeps taking my breath away".

They finished their meal and then headed back toward the ship because it was almost time for the ship to leave port, they grabbed their bags and intertwined their free hands as they started walking. Dave laughed and said, "you look so beautiful in this light Bella", she winked at him and said, "thank you kind sir", he laughed and said, "you are sooooo welcome".

Once Derek and Penelope got down to the beach he spread a huge blanket and placed the CD player down on the blanket and turned it on and held out his hand and said to his bride, "may I have this dance baby girl"?, she put her hand in his and said, "of course you can handsome". He gently pulled her into his arms daand kissed her lips as they danced across the sand.

As Derek held her in his arms he couldn't help but smile because in his arms was the love of his life, the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with and in a few months they were going to welcome a daughter into their family. The sound of the water crashing against the shore and the sound of the birds singing added to the wonderful aroma of the flowers was the scene oh so romantic for the newlyweds.

After the song ended Derek led her to the blanket and helped her down before joining her, he started setting their food out on the blanket and Penelope smiled and said, "this all looks amazing chocolate drop". Derek leaned in and kissed her lips gently and said, "I'm glad that you are having a great time goddess", she took a sip of her soda and said, "I am definitley having a good time", she ran her hand down his chest and said, "a very good time indeed".

Dave and Fran stood in the doorway of their room as they looked out over the water, Dave wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck, she turned her head to the side and moaned his name. She then turned in his arms and said, "make love to me Dave", he led her over to the bed and said, "I love you Bella", she ran her hand down the side of his face and said, "I love you to Dave".

The kisses were slow and passionate as they undressed each other, he then laid her down on the bed and hovered over her for a few seconds as he lined himself up at her entrance. Their room was then filled with their gasps of passion as he slowly slid inside her and they preceeded to make slow and passionate love to each other as the time quickly passed.

Derek and Penelope were sitting on the beach looking out over the water, Penelope was sitting between Dereks legs with her back to his chest, he kissed the top of her head as they watched as the sun started setting. Derek leaned down and started placing soft gentle kisses on the side of her neck, Penelope moaned his name as she felt his hand start caressing her breast.

She turned around in his arms and crashed her mouth to his and when they pulled apart she said, "make love to me Derek", he smiled against her mouth as they started undressing each other. He then laid her back on the blanket and they both moaned in pleasure as he thrusted himself inside her, Penelope wrapped her legs around his waist and said, "I love you".

Derek smiled down at her and said, "I love you to goddess", then they made love slow and gentle as the sun continued to slowly set, after they both exploded in pure bliss they rolled over onto their sides and watched as the sun finally went down.


	45. Chapter 45

Second Chances-Ch 45

The next week went by fast for both couples and it was now time for Derek and Penelope to get ready to head to the airstrip and Dave and Frans cruise ship would be docking in a few minutes so both couples were packing their stuff. Penelope finished packing her clothes and walked over to the window and stood with a huge smile on her face.

Derek walked over and wrapped his arms around her and said, "whatcha thinking about baby girl"?, she relaxed into his embrace and said, "I can't believe that we have to head back to reality today". He laughed and kissed the side of her neck and said, "yeah me either, where did the past 7 days go"?, she turned and wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "well they went by with picnics, making love, long walks, making love, sleeping, making love and ohhhhhhhhh did I mention that we spent most of the time making love".

He kissed her lips and said, "I am gonna miss this paradise", she sighed and said, "yeah me to because when we get back home we go back to the harsh reality of work, work and more work". He smiled and said, "we need to get started on the nursery for our girl soon", Penelope smiled and said, "yeah we are, me and the girls were talking about the nursery so I know how I want it to look".

He laughed and said, "that's great baby girl, that will make it easier when we start working on it", she rubbed her growing stomach and said, "soon I won't be able to see my feet anymore". Derek gently brushed his lips against hers and said, "you look so beautiful baby girl, you are practically glowing", she laughed and said, "have I told you how much I love you today"?, he winked at her and said, "I believe you have but I never tire of hearing it".

They looked over their shoulder when there was a knock on the door, the driver smiled and said, "if it's alright I'm going to load your luggage now"?, Derek smiled and said, "yes that's fine, we will be down in a few minutes". He nodded and said, "yes sir", before picking up their luggage and walking through the door and heading down to the car.

Fran smiled as she looked down at a picture of her and Dave in a frame, she picked it up and said, "I can't believe our honeymoon is over", he kissed her lips gently and said, "ohhhhhh Bella our honeymoon will never be over, we just have to go home that's all". She smiled and said, "this has been an amazing trip and I can't wait to get back home and see everybody and of course hand out giftssssss", she sang happily.

Dave grinned and said, "well they will be here any time to get our bags, are you about ready"?, she shrugged her shoulders and said, "I'm as ready as I'm ever gonna be I guess my love". He stood in front of her and said, "anytime you are ready for another trip we can take another cruise or fly out on our plane", she winked at him and said, "ohhhhhhhhh that sounds good, who knows maybe you can take me to Paris on Valentines Day"?, he brushed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "we can go anytime you want baby and if that is where you want to go on Valentines Day then that is where we will go, that is if the unsubs don't have other plans for me".

They walked over to the double doors and stood there wrapped in each others arms watching the water and the beautiful sky until they were pulled back to reality by a knock at the door. Dave walked over and opened the door and the young man said, "we will be docking soon sir are your bags ready"?, he motioned for the young man to come in and said, "yes they are right over here".

He loaded them onto the cart and said, "thank you sir and have a nice day", Dave reached into his pocket and handed the boy a huge tip, he smiled and said, "thank you sir". Dave grinned and said, "you are very welcome son", the young man pulled the cart out of the room and Dave then closed the door and headed back over to rejoin his wife.

She slightly jumped when she felt his arms wrap around her, he said, "I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to scare you", she sighed and said, "sorry my love I was just thinking about what a wonderful time I had and I was caught in memories". She turned around in his arms and he said, "good memories I hope"?, she kissed his lips passionately and when they pulled apart she said, "ohhhhhhh yes, only good memories".

They stood there looking out the doors until the final horn blew letting the passengers know that the boat had docked and they were ready to unboard, Dave then reached over and intertwined their fingers as they started out of the room. When they started down the ramp Fran gently squeezed Daves hand and said, "out honeymoon was amazing and I want to thank you for making it so special".

When they got into their waiting limo he kissed her lips and said, "the only thing that matters to me is spending the rest of my life making you happy Bella", Fran smiled as she laid her head on his chest. As the car pulled away from the docks Fran sighed happily knowing that even though her cruise was over her honeymoon would never be over because of her loving husband.

Derek and Penelope yawn as they strap themselves into their seats, Penelope lays her head down on his chest and says, "I love you Derek Morgan", he kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you to Penelope Morgan". They sighed happily as they felt the plane lift off the ground, a few minutes later the cabin was filled with the light sound of the newlyweds light snoring.


	46. Chapter 46

Second Chances-Ch 46

Derek and Penelope woke up when they heard the pilot on the intercom letting them know that the plane was ready to land, she looked up at Derek and said, "ohh my god handsome, we slept the entire trip home". Derek laughed and said, "wellllllll baby we were pretty occupied on our honeymoon, you have to admit that we didn't get much sleep".

Penelope giggled and said, "so true handsome, so true, you are like my one chocolate kiss that I can't get enough of", he brushed his lips against hers and laughed and said, "chocolate kiss huh"?, she winked and said, "yeppers and don't you forget it mister". Derek laughed and reached down onto his belt when his cell started buzzing.

He opened it and saw that he had a text from JJ, he read it and smiled and sent her a text back before putting his cell back onto his belt, Penelope smiled at him and said, "is something wrong my love"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "no gorgeous that was a text from Jayje". Penelope laughed and said, "so what's up with my buttercup today"?, Derek sighed and said, "she wanted to see if we could head straight homw after we land, they have a surprise for us".

She put her finger on her chin and said, "a surprise huh"?, Derek laughed and said, "I bet they are having a welcome home party for us or something", she laughed and said, "I bet your right chocolate drop". They sat wrapped in each others arms as they felt the plane roll to a stop, they then unbuckled their belts and stood up and made their way off the plane.

Dave and Fran were a few minutes away when Dave gets a text telling him about the surprise at Derek and Penelopes, he grinned and sent them a text back saying that they would be there in a few minutes. Fran looked at Dave and said, "what's that smile about"?, he wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "that was a text from JJ and her and the rest of the team have a surprise for Penelope".

Fran grinned and said, "a surprise huh, any ideas on what it is"?, he brushed his liips against hers and said, "they are gonna surprise her with the dream nursery that she described to JJ and Emily at the shower". Fran sighed happily and said, "ohhhhhhhh she is gonna love that", Dave smiled and said, "kitten is definitely gonna love it".

Dave intertwined their fingers and looked down at their wedding bands and smiled knowing that the love of his life was now his wife and he was going to spend the rest of his life showing her just how much she means to him. A few minutes later Dave and Frans limo pulls up out the parking garage where they left their car before their honeymoon started.

The rest of the way to Derek and Penelopes house didn't take long and soon Dave and Fran were pulling up in front of the house, Dave gets out and walks around and opens her door and helps her out. They turn around and see everybody standing there, Desi runs over and hugs her mom and says, "welcome home momma, how was your trip"?, she smiles and says, "it was amazing".

Dave grinned and said, "how far away are Derek and Penelope"?, JJ said, "they should be here anytime", Dave smiles and says, "I can't wait to see the look on kittens face when she sees the nursery". Chris smiles and says, "she is gonna love it, we got everything the way Penelope wanted it right down the the mobile over the bed, she is gonna flip out when she sees it".

Desiree wrapped her arm around her mom and said, "sooooo momma where are you going to get Dave to take you on your next adventure"?, she smiled and said, "we are talking about going to Paris for Valentines Day". She smiled and said, "ohhhhhhh that sounds great momma, I know that you have always wanted to go there", she sighed happily and said, "I have baby and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with that man".

Desiree smiled and said, "momma I haven't seen you this happy since daddy", Fran kissed her daughter on the temple and said, "that's because I haven't been this happy since James, your daddy was my soulmate Desi, he was the other piece of my heart". She turned and looked at Dave and said, "but that amazing man right over there is the reason that your momma is the happy woman she is today, his love healed my heart Desi".

As the mother and daughter walked into the house Desi said, "I'm glad that you are so happy momma, I love you and only want happiness for you", Fran grinned and said, "thanks baby, nowwwww how are things with you and my future son in law"?, Desi grinned and said, "mommaaaaaaa". Fran grinned and said, "he loves you Desi, he really does", Desi looked over her shoulder and winked at her boyfriend and said, "I love him to momma".

A few minutes later Reid was watching out the window for Derek and Penelope, he looked around and said, "they're coming", Hotch grinned and said, "ok, let's all get upstairs for the big unveiling". Everybody quickly headed upstairs and waited patiently for the newlyweds to get inside, when Penelope stepped inside she said, "Jayjeee where are you sunshine"?, she laughed and said, "we're up here Garcie".

Derek and Penelope sat their bags down on the floor and headed up the stairs, when Penelope pushed the door open tears of joy streamed down her face as she stepped inside and saw the nursery she had always dreamed of.


	47. Chapter 47

Second Chances-Ch 47

Penelope walked around the room with a huge smile on her face as she looked at everything, she hugged everybody and said, "ohhhhh my gosh it is beautiful", Emily and JJ hugged her and said, "do you really like it Garcie"?, she wiped her eyes and said, "I love it, it is just like I imagined, when did you guys start on it"?, Hotch smiled and said, "while you were gone on your honeymoon we were lucky and didn't get called out on any cases sooo we decided that we would use the emergency key and get started".

Derek put his hand on Hotchs shoulder and said, "the nursery is beautiful man, simply beautiful", Hotch smiled and said, "we thought that the nursery would be a gift from baby girl Morgans aunts and uncles". Penelope hugged him and said, "awwwwww thanks bossman, I have the best family in the world", Reid grinned as he gently rubbed Penelopes stomach and said, "how is my niece doing"?, Penelope sighed happily and said, "she is doing great uncle Spencer".

Chris smiled and said, "we added something that you didn't mention but we thought that you would like it", she looked around the room and said, "I don't see anything Chris, what are you talking about"?, he walked over and pulled a hidden door open and she gasped when she saw a walk in closet. She said, "ohhhh my goodness I love it guys".

She walked inside and looked around and couldn't help but smile when she looked at all of the baby clothes and supplies that were already put up, she turned around and said, "you are all pretty amazing, thank you very much". Reid smiled and said, " we hope that you are hungry", Penelope rubbed her stomach and said, "your neice and I are starving".

Derek laughed and said, "what about me baby girl, what am I chopped liver"?, she winked at him and said, "not at all my love, not at all", JJ laughed and said, "why don't we head downstairs and enjoy the welcome home lunch that we have prepared". Penelope wiped her eyes again and said, "first you all do my dream nursery and add a walk in closet and fill it with all of the babies supplies and nowwww you have fixed a meal for us"?, they all nodded their heads yes and she said, "we love you all so so very much for everything you have done".

JJ wrapped her arm around Penelopes shoulder and said, "come on Garcie and lets go eat some of the delicious food that is waiting on us in the kitchen", Derek grinned as they all headed out the door and down the stairs. Derek looked over his shoulder as they headed into the kitchen and saw Chris and Desi kissing and holding hands, he smiled at Penelope and said, "I bet you that before Easter Desi and Chris will be engaged".

Penelope grinned and said, "I bet your right handsome, they are just so cute together and it is soooooo obvious that they belong together isn't it"?, he wrapped his arm around Penelopes waist and kissed her lips gently and said, "it sure is goddess, it sure is". Penelope winked at Derek as he pulled out her chair, she smiled and said, "always the gentleman my love".

He sat down beside her and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she smiled and said, "I love you to Mr. Morgan", JJ stood up and said, "we are all so glad that the four of you are back, we have missed you". Penelope smiled and said, "awwwww sunshine we missed you to", Penelope looked at all of the food on the table and said, "this all looks amazing".

Chris laughed and said, "just save room for dessert", Penelope said, "ohhhhhh did you fix my favorite"?, he grinned and said, "I sure did and I made extra just in case you crave them later". She laughed and said, "Chris you are an amazing man", Desi squeezed his hand and said, "he sure is", Chris blushed as he took his first bite of Turkey".

About half an hour later Penelope pushes away her plate as she finishes the last bite of double chocolate brownie and says, "that was delicious", Derek rubbed his stomach and said, "I definitley agree with you baby girl". Emily grinned and said, "why don't the newlyweds go into the living room and relax and we will get the kitchen taken care of".

Derek stood up and held his hand out to help his pregnant wife up, she kissed his cheek and said, "thanks handsome", he winked at her and said, "anytime baby girl, anytime". Penelope smiled at her friends and said, "do you all have plans for tonight"?, they all looked at each other and then Penelope and Hotch said, "no, what did you have in mind Penelope"?, she laughed and said, "how about a family movie night"?, Henry clapped his hand and said, "what are we gonna watch auntie P"?, she tapped the end of his nose and said, "welllll I have a DVD player in my bedroom sooooooo you and Jack can watch a movie up there if your parents say it is alright".

Jack and Henry ran to their parents and said, "pleaseeeeeee oh pleaseeeeeeee we will be good", a few seconds later they squealed and followed Derek up the stairs, JJ grinned and said, "they both love you so much Garcie". She laughed and said, "well I am their fairy godmother", JJ laughed and said, "that you are Garcie, that you so are".

Penelope, Fran and Rossi headed into the living room and Penelope was getting everything set up so that way the only thing they would have to do would be chose some movies. Derek walked down the stairs in time to see her bending over, he said, "baby girl what are you doing"?, she said, "I was just fixing the DVD player handsome, that's all".

He kissed her on the lips and said, "sit that sexy ass of yours down and rest and let your man fix that please", she winked at him and said, "sir, yes sir", he laughed and said, "I love you silly girl". Penelope giggled and said, "I love you to sugar", Penelope waddled over to the couch and sat down where she waited for a few minutes until everybody else got into the room and got settled into their spots.

Penelope grinned and said, "alright what do we want to watch"?, everybody was shouting different movies, Rossi smiled and said, "why don't we compromise and watch a comedy, a romance and an action film so that way everything is covered"?, Fran kissed his lips and said, "you are a very smart man David Rossi". He winked at her and said, "thank you Bella".

JJ smiled and said, "I'm going to sneak upstairs and check on the boys before the movie starts", Derek said, "what romance does everybody want to watch and the girls in unison said, "The Notebook". Derek laughed and shook his head and said, "the notebook it is", when he put the movie in the player JJ smiled and said, "well the boys are both asleep sooooooo let the movies begin".

Everybody got comfortable and started watching as the first movie started playing on the screen


	48. Chapter 48

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to the most awesome reviewers, I wish you all a very safe and happy holiday season

Second Chances-Ch 48

The next few months passed by fast mostly because the team was gone constantly, they would be home for a day and then gone for anywhere from 1 to 3 weeks before they would be able to come home. Penelope opened her eyes and rubbed her belly, she sighed happily and said, "you should be here anyday baby girl and I can't wait", she got up out of bed and waddled into the bathroom.

Penelope hadn't been feeling good for the past day or so, she had been having pains in her lower back and hips that sometimes radiated to her stomach, she was trying to just sit around and wait on Derek to call but with her almost 9 months pregnant she got tired of laying around very very easily. She stood up and started back through to the bedroom when she looked at the clock and saw that it was after 11:00 at night it was then that she felt a sudden gush of warm liquid splash on her feet.

She looked down and said, "ohhhhhhh nooooo", she headed through to the bedroom, she grabbed a sundress out of the closet and just as she was getting ready to put it on her cell rang. She looked down and saw, "HOTSTUFF", flashing in the window and after a couple of rings she heard, "hello beautiful", she was hit with a pain in her stomach and moaned in pain.

Derek sat up in his seat and said, "baby girl are you alright"?, she said, "my water just broke and I'm having contractions", Derek looked at Rossi and said, "Dave call momma and tell her that Penelopes water broke and she is having contractions". Dave pulled out his cell and a few rings later he heard, "hello husband, are you all on the way home yet"?, he smiled and said, "yes we are babe but I have something to tell you".

Fran smiled and said, "what do you have to tell me Dave, is Derek alright, are you alright"?, he said, "yes Bella we are both fine but Penelope isn't", Fran grabbed her keys and headed out the door and said, "what's wrong"?, Dave said, "her water broke and she is having contractions". Fran said, "is Derek still talking to her on the phone"?, he looked at Derek who was now rubbing his free hand over his head and said, "yeah he is".

She started the car and said, "tell him to tell Penelope that I will be there in a few minutes, tell him to tell her to lay down on the bed and when I get there I will get her dressed and get her to the hospital". Dave relayed the messages to Derek who would in turn relay them to Penelope, she laid down on the bed and started rubbing her stomach.

Derek said, "baby we will be there in a few hours", she rubbed her stomach and tried to breathe as another contraction hit her, Derek said, "I wish I was there with you baby girl". When that contraction ended she said, "so do I handsome, so do I", a few minutes later Fran pulled into the driveway and Dave looked at Derek and said, "your mom is there, tell Penelope that she is getting ready to come through the door.

Derek said, "baby, momma is there and getting ready to come through the door", Penelope said, "ohhhhhh thank god", Fran ran into the house and up the stairs and when she ran into the bedroom Penelope said, "our little girl is a little impatient". Fran said, "tell Derek that we will call him back when we get you to the hospital and get you settled in".

Derek said, "tell momma I heard her", Penelope laughed and said, "he said that he heard you", Derek said, "I love you baby and I will be there as soon as I can", she said, "please be careful handsome and I love you to". He said, "we will be careful goddess and I will see you soon, I promise", after the call ended Fran looked at her daughter in law and said, "let's get you a dry gown on and get you to the hospital".

A few minutes later Penelope and Fran were heading out the front door, once she got into the car another contraction hit her, Fran stood beside Penelope and helped her through the contraction before walking around and getting behind the wheel of the car. She looked at Penelope and said, "hang on sweetie, I'm sure that by now Derek has called your doctor and she is waiting on us".

Derek was pacing back and forth in the back of the jet, he wanted to be with Penelope, he wanted to help her through this but he was still over an hour away, he looked down at his watch and said, "come on momma damn it call me". When Fran pulled up in front of the hospital she was met by Penelopes doctor and a couple of orderlies with a gurney.

Fran said, "I will be right in honey, I'm going to move the car right over here", Penelpe watched as Fran pulled the car over and then ran across the parking lot, by the time Fran reached them they were heading through the double doors and heading toward an exam room. When she was wheeled into a room the doctor checked and said, "well Penelope are you ready to meet your daughter"?, she wiped the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "is it time, is it really time", her doctor smiled and nodded her head and said, "we need to get her to a delivery room and we need her there now".

JJ and Reid were trying to calm Derek down when his cell rang, he said, "tell me what's going on momma", Fran said, "we are heading toward a delivery room right now baby boy, your daughter is getting ready to meet the world tonight". Derek said, "it's almost midnight momma, tell her that we will be landing in a few minutes and then we will be there".

Fran said, "I will tell her baby boy", Derek heard Penelope scream in pain as another contraction hit her and hit her hard, Derek said, "take care of her momma and tell her I love her". Fran said, "Derek says that he loves you sweetie", Penelope rubbed her stomach and said, "tell him that I loveeeeeeeeeeee him toooooo ohhhhh my god".

Fran said, "honey I'm gonna go and I will let you know what's happening when I can", the call then ended and as Penelope was being wheeled into the delivery room Derek was sitting on the plane praying that both of his baby girls were going to be alright.


	49. Chapter 49

Merry Christmas and happy holidays

Second Chances-Ch 49

Fran was standing beside Penelope holding her hand and wiping her forehead as contraction after contraction hit her, the doctor looked up and said, "alright Penelope on the next push I need it to be a big one, can you do that"?, she looked up at Fran and said, "I can't Fran, I'm exhausted". Fran said, "honey you can do this, you can".

She said, "I need Derek, where's Derek"?, Fran opened her mouth to say something and that is when the door flew open and Derek ran inside and over to Penelopes bedside where he leaned down and kissed her lips gently and said, "I'm here baby girl, I'm here". Fran said, "they need one more push baby boy and then your daughter will be here", Fran kissed Derek on the cheek as she headed out the door.

Penelpe looked up at Derek and said, "handsome I can't do it, I can't", he gently squeezed her hand and said, "goddess, you can do this, just one more push and then our daughter will be here". The next contraction was hitting and Penelope started pushing and the next sound they heard was their little daughter crying , Derek kissed the top of Penelopes head and said, "you did it gorgeous, you did it, our daughter is here".

The doctor held her up and said, "here's your daughter momma, she is beautiful", Penelope said, "ohhhhhh look at her, she looks so much like her daddy", Derek wiped away the tears that were streaming down his face and said, "she looks like her momma". Penelope looked up at the clock and saw that it was 12:03, she then looked up at Derek and said, "Happy Birthday Daddy".

Derek kissed her lips and said, "thank you for making me a daddy", she smiled at him and said, "thank you for making me a mommy", the doctor looked at Derek and said, "would you like to cut your daughters cord"?, Derek smiled and said, "I would love you". After he cut the cord the doctor wrapped their daughter up in a blanket and handed it to Penelope.

She kissed the top of her daughters head and said, "I love you little girl", Derek leaned down and kissed the top of his daughters head and said, "ohhhhhh she is so so beautiful". Penelope laughed and said, "I have the perfect name for her", Derek smiled and said, "what's that beautiful"?, she said, "Francine Angela Morgan", Derek smiled and said, "ohhh baby that's a beautiful name and momma is gonna be so happy and honored that you named our daughter after her".

As Penelope looked into her daughters face she said, "I am going to name you after two of the strongest women in the world, you are going to be named after your two grandmas" Derek smiled and said, "what do you think of your name baby girl"?, the baby started crying and Derek laughed and said, "I think she likes it goddess", the doctor smiled and said, "I need to take her and get her weighed and measured, but I promise you that I will bring her right back in a few minutes".

Penelope watched as the baby was handed to the nurse, the doctor then smiled at her and said, "I'm going to get you all fixed up and moved into your room", Penelope smiled and nodded her head as Derek leaned down and kissed her lips gently. Derek said, "I can't believe that she is finally here", Penelope intertwined their fingers and said, "me either handsome, me either".

Derek sat down on the bed beside her and said, "I'm so sorry that I wasn't here when your labor first started", she smiled up at him and said, "handsome it wasn't your fault, I'm here and I'm ok and our daughter is ok and that is all that matters". Derek rested his forehead against Penelopes and said, "I love you and our little girl so so much".

She grinned and said, "we love you to handsome", the doctor smiled and said, "we need to get her ready and move her to her room", Derek sighed happily and said, "what room is she going to be in"?, the doctor grinned and said, "she will be in room 400 in a few minutes". Derek kissed Penelopes lips one final time and said, "I'm going to go out and let everybody know your room number and we will be up there in a few minutes".

She winked at him and said, "ok handsome I will see you soon", he gets up off the bed and heads toward the door, he looks around at her and gives her his Derek Morgan smile before heading on out the door. Penelope lays her head back against the pillow and relaxes as the nurses move closer to change her into a fresh gown and change her bedding so they can take her up to her room.

Fran looks over her shoulder when she hears her son coming toward them whistling, Hotch walks over and says, "congratulations, how are Penelope and the baby"?, Derek grins and says, "they are both amazing, they are getting Penelope ready to move her into room 400 and we can see her and the baby in a few minutes". Reid hugged Derek and said, "congratulations Morgan".

Rossi walked over and said, "I can't wait to see my little bambina", Fran kissed his lips gently and said, "she is so beautiful and I can't wait to hold her", Derek smiled and said, "we will be able to hold her in just a few minutes". Emily looked down at her watch and said, "what time was she born"?, Derek grinned and said, "she was born a little after midnight so she was officially born on my birthday".

JJ smiled as she kissed Dereks cheek and said, "you and Garcie are going to be amazing parents and I can't wait to meet my niece", Derek grinned and said, "I can't wait for all of you to meet her, she is so beautiful, I think she looks like Penelope". Fran laughed and said, "she looks like both of you", Desi smiled as she hugged her brother and said, "congrats big brother".

Derek sighed happily and said, "I am so happy right now Desi and I hope that one day soon you are as happy as Penelope are right now", She winked at Chris and said, "me to Derek, me to". Chris smiled and mouthed the words, "I love you to Desi" who in turn mouthed the words, "I love you more" right back to him, Derek pulled away and said, "how about we head on back and see if they are ready"?, everybody grabs their stuff as they head anxiously toward Penelopes room to see her and the baby.


	50. Chapter 50

I want to thank everybody for their wonderful reviews, you are all amazing

Second Chances-Ch 50

When everybody walked into the room they smiled to see Penelope holding the baby in her arms, Derek walked over and kissed Penlope on the lips and said, "how is she doing"?, Penelope laughed and said, "our little princess weighed in at 6 lbs 2 oz and was 19 inches long". Derek kissed the baby on the top of the head and said, "you are momma and daddy's big girl aren't you princess".

Penelope grinned and said, "everybody let us introduce you to Francine Angela Morgan, the newest addition of our family", Fran covered her mouth with her hands and said, "ohhhhh honey I am honored that you are naming her after me". Penelope wiped away a tear and said, "she is named after her two amazing grandmas", Penelope looked at Fran and said, "would you like to hold her"?, Fran smiled and said, "I would love to".

Penelope handed the baby over to her grandma before Derek sat down on the bed beside her, she sighed happily as her husband wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Everybody gathered around to look at the baby, Reid said, "ohhhhhh Garcia she is beautiful", she smiled and said, "thanks my little genius", Emily said, "ohhhhh Garcie she is adorable".

Hotch grinned and said, "how are you feeling Garcia, are you tired"?, she laid back in Dereks arms and said, "I'm good bossman, tired but good", Fran kissed Angela on the top of the head and said, "I think so it won't confuse you I am gonna call you Angela because you are Nana's little angel". Derek smiled and said, "me and baby girl did good huh momma"?, Fran looked up and said, "yes you did baby boy, yes you did".

The proud parents watched as Angela was passed from person to person, Derek smiled as when he looked down at Penelope a few minutes later she had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. He gently laid her down and kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you goddess", before heading over to fawn over the newest member of their clan.

Derek looked over Reids shoulder and smiled when he saw the baby squeezing his finger, Derek put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "it looks like she likes you alot pretty boy". Reid kissed Angelas little hand and said, she is so adorable isn't she Derek"?, he laughed and said, "she is beautiful just like her momma", JJ tapped him on the shoulder and said, "you have an amazing wife and daughter there ya know that don't ya"?, he hugged JJ and said, "yeah I do Jayje, yeah I do".

The nurse came into the room with a bottle and said, "I thought I would bring the bottle in and let you feed her", Derek smiled and said, "I would love to feed my little angel". Reid handed the baby over to her daddy after he sat down in the rocking chair, Derek smiled down at the baby and said, "are you hungry baby girl"?, she started moving around in Dereks arm and when he put the nipple into her mouth he grinned when she started sucking.

Derek grinned and said, "she is going to be a heartbreaker like her momma", Hotch grinned as he wrapped his arms around his wife, JJ rested her chin on Reids shoulder as they watched Angela take her bottle. Everybody looked at Derek and Hotch said, "we are gonna head home and let you all have some time alone with your little girl, but if you need anything, please don't hesitate to call".

Derek looked up and said, "thanks for everything guys, especially putting up with me on the way home", Reid laughed and said, "we have all been there Morgan, we were on a case with Jayje went into labor with Henry, it was the same for Hotch when Em went into labor with Jack". Derek kissed the top of his daughters head and said, "I wanted more than anything to be here for her".

Dave said, "heyyyyy, you made it before she was born and before that she couldn't have been in better hands", Derek smiled at his mom and said, "thanks momma for taking care of my baby girls". Fran kissed Derek on the top of the head and said, "it was a pleasure baby boy", they all grabbed their stuff and headed towards the door, JJ turned around and said, "tell Garcie that we love her", Derek nodded his head and said, "I will Jayje".

Derek watched as his family headed out the door, he then looked down at his daughter and said, "you have a big family and they all love you so so much", Angela looked at him and squeezed his finger as she sucked her bottle. Derek took the bottle out of her mouth and gently put her up on his shoulder and started patting and after a few minutes he laughed and said, "that's my girl", as she burped.

He looked over when he heard Penelope moving around on the bed, he smiled and said, "hello beautiful, would you like to finish feeding your gorgeous daughter her little bottle"?, she gently sat up and said, "I would love to". Derek put the baby into her arms and said, "the team left so that we could have some family bonding time but said if we needed anything to call".

Penelope looked down at her daughter and said, "mommy and daddy love you so much sweetheart", she couldn't help but smile as she watched her daughter close her eyes and fall asleep sucking her bottle. She looked at Derek and said, "we are two of the luckiest people in the world handsome", Derek grinned and said, "that we are baby, that we are".

Penelpe took the bottle out of Angelas mouth and they both watched as she peacefully slept in her mommas arms


	51. Chapter 51

Second Chances-Ch 51

The Epilogue- 10 years later

Dave walks out onto the patio and sits down beside his beautiful wife, she kisses his lips and says, "we were all wondering where you went", he laughed and said, "I went to get ice cream for the kids". Fran grinned as she watched 14 year old Jack and 12 year old Henry swimming around on the deep end of the pool with 10 year old Francine Angela playing with her 8 year old sister Jessica in the sandbox.

Rossi pointed out at the swingset as he saw Reid and Hotch pushing their 6 year old sons Daniel Reid and Joshua Hotchner on the swings, Daniel says, "higher daddy, I wanna go higher". Reid laughed and said, "ok Danny, but hold on tight", Hotch smiled and said, "I can't believe that Daniel and Joshua are already 6 years old can you Spencer"?, he shook his head and said, "it seems like it was only yesterday when they were born", Hotch nodded his head in agreement.

JJ walks out into the yard with her 3 year old daughter Alisha on her hip, she was the spitting image of her mom with the long blonde hair and beautiful dark eyes and of course she had her daddy wrapped around her little finger. Emily handed her 4 year old daughter Audrey a sippy cup of juice and said, "be careful sweetie and don't fall ok"?, the little girl ran over to Hotch squealing, "okayyyyyyyy momma".

Penelope leaned down and picked up her 5 year old son Connor and said, "are you ok sweetie, did you get hurt"?, he laughed and said, "I'm okay momma", she grinned as she put him back down on the ground and turned around to see Fran picking up her 2 year old daughter out of the playpen. Fran kissed the top of the little girls head and said, "it's ok Melody, it's ok sweetie".

Penelope walked over and Melody reached for her crying, Penelope rubbed her hand up and down the babys back and said, "awwwwww baby girl, what's wrong"?, the little girl rubbed her eyes and Penelope said, "are you thirsty, would you like some juice"?, she nodded her head and when Penelpe handed her the juice she sat down in the swing between Fran and Rossi and continued drinking the juice as Penelope walked over to help Derek at the grill.

Derek grins when he feels two arms wrap around his waist, he says, "you better be careful my wife is here and she is a very jealous woman", Penelope laughed and said, "with a stud like you for a husband I can see why". Derek turned around and kissed her lips gently and said, "are the babies ok"?, she sighed and said, "yeah Connor was fine and Melody is sitting between her Nana and Nonno and Angela is playing Jessie in the sandbox".

Hotch helped his son off the swings and watched as he headed toward the pool, Hotch looked at him and said, "let your mom put the vest on you little man", he ran over to Emily and said, "vest please momma". Emily laughed as she put the vest on him and watched him jump into the pool, Henry and Jack said, "don't worry, we will watch over him".

JJ looks at Alisha as she crawls down out of her lap and runs toward Audrey, JJ says, "be careful Alisha", she said, "kayyyyyyyy mommaaaaaaaaa", Reid laughed and said, "she is gonna be fine Jayje". JJ kissed his lips and said, "I can't believe that all of our babies are growing up on us Spence", Reid laughed and said, "me either, Hothc and I were just talking about that a few minutes ago, it doesn't seem like none of the kids should be as old as they are".

Rossi grinned at Melody and said, "are you Nonno's baby"?, she laid her head on his side and nodded her head yes, Fran said, "yeah that one has you wrapped around her little finger doesn't she"?, he laughed and said, "Bella they all do". She kissed his lips and said, "I love you Mr. Rossi", he winked at her and said, "I love you to Mrs. Rossi".

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "where are Desi and Chris"?, Penelope opened her mouth to say something and she saw Darrin run into the yard and head over to Jack and Henry. Penelope smiled and said, "I hope you brought my favorite brownines", Chris kissed her cheek and said, "of course I did", he sat 5 year old Tammy down and then turned to see her twin sister Taylor running across the yard.

Penelope said, "how is Desi doin"?, Chris laughed and said, "right now we are living on 4 hours of sleep, Christy didn't sleep much lastnight, she was running a little fever and this morning we found out why, she's teething". Penelope patted his shoulder and said, "ohhhhhh the poor angel", Chris said, "I brought the salads and some watermelon for dinner".

Penelope licked her lips and said, "ohhhhhhh me likey watermelon", Chris laughed and said, "I thought that they would be good since it is so hot", Derek nodded his head and said, "it is a scorcher today". Penelope headed over to where Deis and Christy were, she said, "here honey let me take her for a little while", Desi handed her daughter to Penelope and said, "she didn't sleep much lastnight, she is teething".

Penelope said, "yeah Chris just told us, the teething ring will help with that and if all else fails get a frozen waffle out and let her bite on that", she grinned and said, "thanks I will have to remember that one". They headed toward the tables as Derek said, "alright everybody let's eat", Derek couldn't help but smile as he watched everybody make their way over to the tables.

As he watched everybody laughing and talking he knew that he owed all of his happiness to second chances and as he looked at the huge smile on Penelopes face he knew that he was where he had always been destined to be and that was with the love of his life. Looking around the table at all of the smiling faces he knew that he had all he would ever need.


End file.
